Las aventuras de Merlín y May
by Fenix Gryffindor
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Merlín tuviese una hermana gemela? ¿Y si hubiesen sido separados al nacer?
1. Capitulo 1: La niña de la cesta

_"Ningún joven, sin importar su grandeza… puede saber su destino… no vislumbra su papel en la gran historia que está a punto de revelarse… Como todo el mundo, debe vivir y aprender… Y así será para el joven hechicero que arribará a las puertas de Camelot. Un muchacho que, con el tiempo, engendrará una leyenda._

_Su nombre… Merlín."_

Así es como empieza una de las grandes historias del mundo, pero lo que nadie sabía hasta ahora, es que no era solo un joven hechicero... Faltaba una joven bruja, cuyo destino está ligado desde y para siempre al de este primero.

El nombre de esta joven; May.

Balinor era un hombre solitario, un Señor de los Dragones, y había escapado por los pelos de una muerte en Camelot, ahora vivía cerca de un pequeño pueblo, era afortunado y poderoso, bendecido con el don de la magia, por lo que no necesitaba trabajar para sobrevivir. Su vida era tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

Pero todo cambió una mañana, se levantó y fue a salir de la cueva donde vivía para beber agua cuando el sonido de un llanto le sobresaltó.

Se puso en guardia, pero por mas que peinó el paisaje con la mirada, no encontró el causante del estruendo, entonces miró hacia abajo, y se quedó boquiabierto.

Era una cesta de mimbre, donde una pequeña criatura llorosa se removía entre las mantas, Balinor se agachó junto a la cesta, realmente sorprendido.

Era un bebé.

El bebé estaba durmiendo, pero se removía inquieto, y lloraba, probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Balinor pronunció unas palabras y de pronto dejó de llorar, ya con una pequeña sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, siguió durmiendo, y su pequeña mano agarró una carta que estaba sobre el. Balinor cogió la carta con cuidado de no despertarlo. Entre abrió la boca cuando reconoció la letra de Gaius… ¿Qué diablos hacía Gaius mandandole una carta con un bebé en una cesta? ¿el bebé era recadero o que?

"Querido Balinor:

¿Recuerdas a Hunith?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Pensó Balinor, era la persona en la que mas había pensado desde que la conoció, aunque ya hacía casi un año que no sabía nada de ella.

"… Tanto si la respuesta es negativa como afirmativa, te voy a dar un motivo para que la recuerdes; la niña de la cesta.

Esa niña se llama May, y esto resulta difícil de escribir, pero… es tu hija."

Balinor dejó resbalar la carta con asombro.

-¿¡QUE!-gritó sin poder contenerse la niña (o May) que había en la cesta se movió un poco, pero Balinor no era capaz de reaccionar.

¿Su hija? ¿Suya? ¿Suya y de Hunith? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

Respiró un par de veces para calmarse y cogió la carta del suelo.

"… Si, Balinor, es tu hija. El caso es que Hunith está desesperada porque May ha heredado mas de ti de lo que parece: la magia. May no puede permanecer en Ealdor, pues sus dones llaman demasiado la atención, lo ha intentado todo para ocultarlo, pero finalmente, a acudido a mi. Ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor así. Ella te pide que la cuides mucho.

Con mis mejores deseos para ambos.

Gaius."

Ahora si que Balinor no sabía donde meterse. ¡El solo había salido a por un poco de agua!

Respiró hondo para poder pensar con tranquilidad, el no podía hacerse cargo de una niña, por muy suya que fuese: apenas sabía cuidar de si mismo. Y vivía el solo en la cueva, no creía que fuese el mejor lugar para que una niña se criase, quizá debería devolvérsela a Gaius…

Algo interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada hacia la cesta, el bebé abrió los ojos, y a Balinor se le olvidó por un momento lo que significaría aceptar aquello.

Esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Hunith...

La pequeña, al observar al hombre empezó a reir cantarinamente.

Al final, acalló la voz de su cabeza que decía "mala idea" y la cogió en brazos, la examinó bajo la clara luz de la mañana; piel blanquecina y suave, como todos los bebés, y tenía unos mechones como un lago al anochecer; azabache y con ondas. Y sus ojos...

La pequeña May le sonrió y le agarró un dedo, como saludandole, Balinor sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola a ti tambien, May.


	2. Capitulo 2: De enredos y llegadas

May permaneció totalmente quieta mientras el jabalí avanzaba hasta el río, entonces apuntó y calculó el momento perfecto, hasta que el jabalí bajó la cabeza y comenzó a beber agua. Entonces una flecha silbó en el aire, rápida, certera y mortal se hundió en el costado del animal, que no tuvo tiempo para saber lo que había ocurrido, cuando cayó al suelo ya estaba muerto.

La muchacha saltó de la rama del árbol y cayó de cuclillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha, entonces se levantó del suelo y caminó ágilmente hasta el cuerpo del jabalí. Lo miró con ojo crítico y después de un breve examen, sonrió con aceptación y levantó una mano en su dirección.

-Wing Scarkdium-conjuró, sus ojos azules se volvieron dorados por un instante y el cuerpo del jabalí se elevó en el aire, a un par de palmos del suelo, May se echó el arco al hombro y caminó por entre la espesura con el cuerpo del animal levitando tras ella, al poco llegó a una cueva que parecía desabitada.

-Padre-llamó avanzando entre las rocas-¡Traigo la comida!

Un hombre de cabello moreno, por donde empezaban a aparecer canas y ondulado hasta los hombros, salió a recibirla, observó el cuerpo del animal y sonrió.

-Buen trabajo-la felicitó.

-Gracias ¿esta ya el fuego?

-Pues…-miró hacia la pila de madera que tenía cerca y murmuró unas palabras, estas se prendieron con el fuego y la muchacha sonrió complacida.

-Perfecto entonces-aprobó ella dejando el arco y las flechas en un rincón de la cueva que compartía con su padre.

Balinor la observó atentamente mientras preparaba la comida para ambos, queriendo conservar en su mente hasta el mas mínimo detalle, como la trenza medio deshecha en la que recogía su cabello, de color azabache como el cielo norcturno. O su forma de caminar; alegre y despreocupada. Balinor sabía que había llegado el momento, hacía poco que había tomado aquella decisión, que aunque era doloroso, era lo mejor para ella.

Había enseñado a May a usar la magia, ya que como Gaius había dicho, cuando era un bebé, había sido difícil controlar los encantamientos que hacía inconscientemente. También la había instruido en la lucha, y varias cosas mas, May parecía feliz en aquel entorno salvaje, pero él no quería una vida solitaria para May, que era muy alegre y resuelta,… y bromista. Balinor sonrió inconscientemente al recordar las bromas que May le había gastado durante aquellos dieciocho años, al final ambos terminaban partiendose el pecho de la risa. Cuantos momentos felices…

-¿Hola?-preguntó May chasqueando los dedos delante del rostro de su padre-Te he preguntado que si quieres mas.

Balinor miró algo confundido el plato que May le tendía.

-Así esta bien.

Ambos empezaron a comer, y Balinor no podía evitar dejarse llevar por recuerdos de la infancia de May.

-Padre…-lo volvió a llamar ella-¿en que piensas? No me estas escuchando.

-No es nada-respondió con una sonrisa-es que estaba… pensando.

-¿En que?

-En nada.

May dejó el plato a un lado y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria.

-¿Por nada estás con la cabeza en las nubes?-preguntó con una ceja alzada-no hay quien se lo crea.

-De verdad que no es nada-insistió él.

-Si, claro-dijo sarcásticamente-y yo soy la soberana de Mercia. Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi; no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

-Eso es porque no hay nadie a quien se lo puedas contar-terció su padre.

-¿Ves? ¡puedes contarmelo!-exclamó ella

-Te repito que no necesito a nadie mas.-Dijo por billonesima vez al tiempo que volvió a coger el plato de comida-y por si no te acuerdas, si tengo amigos.

-Tenías, May-puntualizó su padre-se fueron. Necesitas amistades, y eso no lo puedes tener aquí.

-No necesito a na…-May lo miró fijamente con suspicacia-¿Qué insinuas?

-Nada, May-mintió Balinor-ahora sigue comiendo.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio un rato mas, hasta que May reparó en algo.

-¿Y esos vestidos?-preguntó señalando a dos vestidos nuevos junto a la entrada a la cueva.

-¿No puede un padre comprarle algo bonito a su hija?-preguntó Balinor a su vez.

May no respondió, pero siguió mirandolo con curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas las historias que te contaba de pequeña?-preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Las del dragón Kilgharrah?-preguntó May-si, ¿Por qué?

-Camelot es un lugar muy interesante, y Kilgharrah aun sigue por allí-comentó como el que no quiere la cosa-quizá te gustaría visitarlo alguna vez.

-¿Qué se me ha perdido a mi en Camelot?-preguntó May llevándose el tenedor con la comida a la boca.

-Lo descubrirás por ti misma.

May detuvo el trayecto del tenedor y lo devolvió al plato con lentitud mientras cerraba la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Está decidido-dijo Balinor intentando que May no se diera cuenta de lo que le devastaba decir aquello.

-¿Decidido por quien?-preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

-Por mi.

-Pues yo creo que no.

-Soy tu padre y harás lo que te ordeno-le dijo-tanto si te gusta como si no.

-Si, como que voy a hacerlo-dijo con el desafío en sus ojos azules.

-May, escúchame atentamente, porque es muy importante.

May lo miró de mala gana.

-Bien, lo que quiero es que vallas a Camelot, una vez allí vas a buscar a un viejo amigo mío y le darás una carta, se llama Gaius y es el médico de la corte. No te será difícil encontrarlo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, en el que se estuvieron mirando a los ojos un momento, que pareció una eternidad, entonces, May preguntó suave y lentamente:

-¿Quieres que me valla?

Balinor la miró con el ceño fruncido; lo había malinterpretado.

-No es eso, May. Sabes que eres lo único que me importa en el mundo-dijo cogiendole las manos con cariño, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer a continuación-pero lo malo de todo esto, es que la persona que te cuidaba murió, y no te habló de tus padres, te mandó a Camelot, al cuidado de Gaius poco antes de morir de una extraña enfermedad.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó muy extrañada y con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué estas…? No-dijo al comprenderlo-no, no por favor.

-Debo hacerlo. Es por tu bien. Perdoname, May.

-¡No!

Balinor la sujetó, inmovilizándola, May trató de resistirse sin éxito. Balinor la miró con sus ojos que se habían vuelto dorados mientras modificaba la memoria de su hija.

-¡No!-trató de resisitirse-¡Por favor!

Balinor odiaba verla así, pero poco a poco estaba modificando los recuerdos de May, para que no se acordase de él. En los recuerdos de ella, modificó su rostro, su nombre, su historia,… La punzada de dolor se hizo mas intensa cada vez.

-Padre…-murmuró May en una última súplica, o quizá una despedida, Balinor ya no lo sabría, porque May cerró los ojos y él la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que se diera en el suelo.

Cuando los abriera, se encontraría de camino a Camelot, por encargo de un hombre que la había criado cuando la había encontrado siendo solo un bebé, que había muerto hacía poco, debería encontrar a Gaius, el médico de la corte, y entregarle la carta que su cuidador le había escrito poco antes de morir por una extraña enfermedad.

Tendría los mismos recuerdos, pero su rostro, su nombre, su hogar de infancia,… todo sería distinto.

Aunque se volviesen a ver, May no recordaría su rostro, ni los cuentos antes de dormir, ni sus enseñanzas de magia,… las recordaría si, pero contadas por alguien que no era él, que amaba mucho,… y que no existía ni siquiera. Y él sería un completo desconocido para su hija.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con cariño, y la abrazó fuertemente, parpadeando para que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no lo hicieran.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-le susurró en su oido-Buena suerte, May.

Un joven muchacho iba por los caminos de tierra que conducían a Camelot a pie, con una mochila a su espalda. Era un joven alto y delgaducho, de cabello moreno azabache, como el cielo nocturno y profundos ojos azules. Vestía una camiseta de color azul como sus ojos, con una chaqueta marrón por encima, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, y pantalones negros, además de botas de cuero marrones.

Iba a Camelot por petición de su madre, a entregar una carta para el médico de la corte, un tal Gaius.

Era un día precioso en su opinión; el sol brillaba en un cielo despejado (aunque eso suponía calor), se oía a los pájaros cantar, una agradable brisa le despeinaba el cabello, una muchacha estaba tirada en el suelo…

Un momento.

Merlín se acercó deprisa hacia ella, que estaba tumbada en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, retirada en un margen del camino, Merlín se agachó junto a ella y le quitó el cabello del rostro, al rozar su mejilla, notó una extraña sensación,… como cuando tenía aquellos sueños tan raros.

La examinó por si estaba herida, pero no parecía haber sido atacada, quizá se abría desmayado a causa del calor. No pudo evitar pensar que eran físicamente parecidos; piel pálida, cabello negro azabache, delgada,… Vestía con unas mallas de color negras sobre las que llevaba una falda roja, además de una blusa de color azul, y botas marrones como las suyas. Parecía ser viajera tambien, porque al igual que él, llevaba una mochila.

Merlín sacó su obre con agua y le mojó la cara, la nuca, y los brazos, al poco la chica frunció levemente el ceño y abrió los ojos, Merlín vio una coincidencia mas entre ellos dos.

Sus ojos azules.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Merlín.

-Si… creo que me golpeé la cabeza-respondió incorporándose con su ayuda-gracias. Soy May.

-Yo soy Merlín.

May se le quedó mirando con sorpresa, se había quedado helada al descubrir lo mucho que se parecían. Estaba experimentando una extraña sensación, y se sentía muy confusa, ella no recordaba haber empezado el viaje que Payton, (su padre adoptivo, ya que su familia había muerto en un incendio) le había encomendado hacer, y tampoco recordaba haber echo el equipaje. Quizá el golpe le había causado una leve amnesia. Los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos al pensar en Payton, un padre para ella, ya que el suyo, fuese quien fuese, estaba muerto. Ahora Payton tambien lo estaba, había estado tres días en cama, con una extraña enfermedad que poco a poco lo había dejado sin energías, el día antes de morir, pudo escribir una carta para que ella misma la entregase.

Parpadeó fuertemente para evitar pensar en ello.

-¿De viaje tambien?-inquirió Merlín.

-Si, hacia Camelot-respondió ella.

Merlín alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo tambien voy hacia allí-respondió Merlín añadiendo aquello a la lista de cosas que tenían en común.

-Genial-comentó May con una sonrisa-así ya no iré sola.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, cada uno con una curiosidad creciente hacia el otro.

-¿Qué te trae por Camelot?-preguntaron al unísono. Se pararon en seco al mismo tiempo y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Acto seguido comenzaron a reir a la vez.

Cada uno se contó su respectiva historia (omitiendo cada uno sus poderes), y se quedaron de nuevo sorprendidos por la similitud de su motivo de viaje.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo Merlín a May cuando ella terminó de contar su historia.

-Tu no tienes la culpa-señaló May.

-Si, pero es triste-replicó él-si te sirve de algo, yo no conocí nunca a mi padre, mi madre no me habla de él.

-A mi Payton nunca me habló ni de mi madre ni de mi padre, pero de este último no importa demasiado, pues ha sido como mi padre todo este tiempo-contó May-parece que cada vez tenemos mas en común, no se si alegrarme por no ser la única con una desgracia familiar, o aliviarme porque no soy la única.

-Alégrate-opinó Merlín-no porque seas la única, sino porque bastante has pasado ya como para encima estar seria por una persona que acabas de conocer.

"Aunque para mi es como si te conociera de siempre" pensó Merlín, pero no lo dijo.

-Pero pareces buena persona-observó May.

-Gracias, tu tambien.

May no contestó, y siguieron andando en silencio durante un rato, en el que Merlín pensaba de qué conocía a May "Quizá nos hallamos visto alguna vez" pensó.

-Bueno, al parecer vamos a vivir juntos-observó May, intentando llenar el silencio, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fuese Payton.

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-preguntó May.

-Pues…-Merlín pensó un momento en decir "puedo mover objetos con la magia", pero no lo dijo-pasear, investigar sobre la ma… sobre cosas.-empezó a quedarse incómodo, y decidió cambiar de conversación para que no se le escapase nada-¿y a ti que te gusta?

-Ah, pues varias cosas-respondió ella-me encanta estar en el bosque, es un lugar tan… especial. No canto muy a menudo, pero tambien me gusta, y ante todo gastar bromas.

Merlín alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por que lo diría si no fuese así?

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

El camino se les hizo considerablemente cortos a ambos, mientras ambos charlaban sobre cualquier trivialidad. Al poco llegaron a su destino, sin saber que eso era un doble sentido. Se quedaron impresionados, pues Camelot era un lugar hermoso, lleno de actividad y bullicio. Los colores del mercado les dañaban los ojos, y los ricos olores procedentes de los manjares de los puestos les envolvían. Después de un rápido vistazo siguieron adelante; después de todo iban a estar allí durante mucho tiempo, ya habría tiempo para curiosear. Además la marea de gente los estaba empujando hacia una plaza delante del castillo donde se estaban reuniendo los aldeanos al son de los tambores que sonaban, en el centro había una plataforma de madera, donde unos guardias estaban conduciendo a un hombre.

El rey estaba junto a varios guardias en la terraza del palacio, y presenciaba los acontecimientos desde allí.

-Que sirva de lección para todos-dijo con voz potente-este hombre, Thomas James Collins, es culpable de conspirar con encantamientos y magia.

Merlín y May intercambiaron una mirada; ya sabían que era aquello, y aunque ninguno lo había confesado, se les puso un nudo en la garganta.

-Según las leyes de Camelot, yo Uther Pendragon, he decretado que tales prácticas sean prohibidas y castigadas con la muerte. Me precio de ser un rey bueno y justo, pero ante el delito de brujería, solo puedo dictar una sentencia de muerte.

Desde una ventana de ese mismo palacio, una joven y bella muchacha contemplaba el acto, llevaba un vestido de seda azul y largos cabellos negros y ondulados, bajó la cabeza con tristeza mientras al hombre le colocaban la cabeza sobre el taco de troncos.

Entonces el verdugo alzó el hacha, la muchacha apartó la mirada, incapaz de contemplar semejante atrocidad, el rey alzó el brazo. Merlín y May miraron horrorizados como el rey bajó el brazo.

Merlín, instintivamente le tapó los ojos a May, y el sonido de un hacha cortando el aire fue lo único que se escuchó, después, un golpe seco. Los ciudadanos lanzaron una exclamación, May y Merlín bajaron la mirada con pesar, mientras que la mujer de la ventana cerró los ojos con tristeza.

-Cuando llegué a este reino, estaba sumido en el caos, con la ayuda del pueblo la magia fue erradicada. Declaro pues, los festejos para celebrar que hace veinte años fue capturado el Gran Dragón. Y Camelot liberado de la maldad de la magia-dijo con voz solemne-Que comiencen las celebraciones.

El pueblo comenzó a dispersarse, y el rey iba a hacer lo propio cuando un grito desgarrador los dejó a todos congelados.

Los campesinos se apartaron para dejar ver a una anciana con sufrimiento y dolor en su arrugado rostro..

-En esta tierra solo hay una maldad y no es la magia ¡Sois vos! Con vuestro odio e ignorancia… ¡Has matado a mi hijo!-sollozó a gritos.

El rey la miró entre el horror y la compasión.

-Y yo te prometo, que antes de que terminen estas celebraciones compartirás mis lágrimas. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. ¡Hijo por hijo!-prosiguió con odio.

-¡Detenedla!-ordenó el rey, olvidando el sufrimiento de la mujer.

La mujer comenzaba a ser rodeada por los guardias, pero ella susurró unas palabras y ante los aombrados rostros de los presentes, se esfumó en el aire entre un denso humo negro.

La multitud se dispersó poco a poco, la mujer de la ventana se metió adentro, Merlín y May se quedaron mirando un momento el lugar donde había desaparecido la extraña mujer. Después cruzaron una mirada de desconcierto y siguieron andando hacia el palacio, ambos se detuvieron delante de un guardia.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Gaius, el médico de la corte?-preguntó Merlín.

-Allí-indicó señalando una puerta.

-Gracias-dijeron juntos, el guardia los miró un momento pero luego siguió a lo suyo.

Llegaron a donde el guardia les había indicado y llamaron a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, ambos asomaron la cabeza.

-¿Hola?-preguntaron a la vez.

-Esto empieza a ser raro-comentó May.

Después de un instante de vacilación, entraron. La cámara tenía una mesa grande con varias pociones y ungüentos con distintos colores y texturas, y algunas hierbas medicinales se amontonaban en sacos o cestos en el suelo. Pero no había nadie a excepción de ellos dos.

-¿Hola?-preguntó May mientras avanzaban un poco.

Merlín alzó la mirada y vio que había un anciano en lo alto de las escaleras, de espaldas a la barandilla.

-¿Gaius?-preguntó Merlín. Carraspeó al ver que no le hacía caso, Gaius se dio la vuelta, con la mala fortuna de romper la barandilla de madera, cayendo desde lo alto.

Merlín actuó casi sin pensarlo, sus ojos se llamearon un momento de color dorado, y el anciano empezó a caer muy lentamente, entonces May buscó con la mirada, casi sin percatarse de que su acompañante tambien poseía la magia, encontró una cama y la movió con una mirada como la que Merlín había usado, la cama se colocó justo debajo de Gaius que cayó en ella ileso, entre un montón de trozos de barandilla. Suspiró aliviado y se levantó.

-Pero… ¿Qué acabáis de hacer?-preguntó el anciano, cuyo pelo cano le caía sobre los hombros, ojos negros y sabios, y vestía una túnica de color rojo oscuro.

Merlín y May se miraron, muy serios de pronto y mirándose con los ojos como platos. ¡Los habían descubierto haciendo magia! Y además de ser otra cosa en la lista de similitudes entre ellos, suponía que el hecha iba a cortar dos cabezas mas muy pronto.

-Yo… eh…-empezó Merlín.

-Nosotros no…-siguió May con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Decídmelo!-exigió llegando hasta ambos.

-No se lo que ha pasado-negó Merlín.

-Si alguien os hubiera visto hacer eso…-les reprochó el anciano.

-Yo… no he hecho nada. De veras-se defendió Merlín de forma muy acelerada-y ella…

-Se que habeis sido vosotros-lo interrumpió Gaius con mas suavidad-solo quiero saber donde lo aprendisteis.

-En ninguna parte-se sinceró Merlín.

May no contestó, estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de magia?-volvió a preguntar Gaius mirándolo con curiosidad y olvidando un momento a May-¿Dónde estudiaste?

-Jamás he estudiado magia ni me la han enseñado-se sinceró a toda prisa.

-No me mientas, muchacho.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?

-La verdad.

-Nací sabiéndola-replicó algo cansado.

-Eso es imposible-dijo, lo miró de arriba abajo y preguntó-¿Quién eres tu?

-Oh, traigo una carta-respondió mas tranquilo, metió la mano en su mochila y se la enseñó.

-No puedo leer ahora-dijo Gaius-no tengo mis lentes.

-Soy Merlín-se presentó.

-¿El hijo de Hunith?-preguntó mas calmado.

-Si-sonrió Merlín, aliviado.

-¡Pero debías venir el miércoles!-exclamó el galeno.

-Hoy es miércoles-contestó borrando la sonrisa con desconcierto.

-Ah, pues entonces será mejor que dejes tu bolsa ahí-le indicó una puerta que estaba en la otra punta de la sala.

May se recuperó del shock sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Un momento… ¿sabes hacer magia?

Gaius se percató de su presencia y Merlín la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo…

-¡Pues si que tenemos cosas en común!-exclamó con una sonrisa de alivio-creía que al final me iban a cortar la cabeza.

Merlín sonrió también, Gaius se la quedó mirando un momento, se giró a mirar a Merlín y los comparó mentalmente.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-preguntó tras un breve examen.

-Me llamo May-se presentó-yo también traigo una carta.

Gaius la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y Balinor?-preguntó Gaius.

-¿Quién?-preguntó a su vez extrañada-no; a mi me estaba cuidando un hombre llamado Payton… murió hace tres días.-añadió tristemente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Gaius temiéndose lo peor.

-Lo dice todo aquí-respondió enseñándole la carta.

La mente de Gaius empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

-¿Desde cuando os conocéis?

-Nos hemos encontrado en el camino-respondió Merlín.

-Conocías a Payton ¿no?-preguntó May.

Gaius pensó un momento.

-Si-respondió al fin-aunque me parece que hace ya mucho de eso. Deja tus cosas en esa otra puerta-indicó señalando una junto a la puerta de Merlín.

Merlín y May se giraron dispuestos a obedecer al galeno, del cual ahora estaban a su cargo, Merlín se giró cuando casi había entrado en la alcoba.

-Supongo que no dirá nada-Merlín señaló la barandilla rota y la cama llena de trozos de esta-del trance…

-No.

Ambos asintieron satisfechos y se dieron la vuelta.

-Aunque… Merlín, May-los llamó, y ellos lo miraron de nuevo-debo daros las gracias.

-No hay de que-respondieron juntos, se volvieron a mirar y se rieron.

-Llevamos todo el día haciendo eso-sonrió May abriendo la puerta de lo que de ahora en adelante sería su alcoba.

Gaius no dijo nada, pero se les quedó mirando con la curiosidad brillando en sus negros ojos.

Merlín abrió la puerta y encontró un lecho cómodo, una mesilla, un arcón y poco mas, pues no era una sala especialmente grande, aunque no necesitaba más.

Abrió la ventana y observó la noche tan hermosa que se veía desde allí, la ciudad de noche despertaba misterio y encanto.

"_Mi querido Gaius:_

_Me dirijo a ti porque estoy perdida y sola, y no se en quien confiar, el destino de una madre es creer que su hijo es especial. Pero yo daría mi vida porque Merlín no lo fuera, nuestro pueblo es pequeño, y es tan obvio que Merlín no encaja entre sus habitantes, que temo lo que le pueda suceder si permanece aquí. En un principio creí que la única era May, pero ahora no se que hacer._

_Merlín necesita una mano a la que aferrarse, una voz que le guíe, alguien que le ayude a encontrar un propósito para sus dones._

_Te lo suplico, si comprendes el amor de una madre por su hijo. Protégelo. Y que Dios os guarde a los dos._

_Hunith_"

Gaius se quedó pensativo leyendo la carta, después alzó la vista y la dejó sobre la mesa, para coger la otra y leerla a la luz de la vela, aun seguía confundido por lo que le había contado May. ¿Pero y si no era la May que él creía? Podrían llamarse igual, pero Gaius sabía en el fondo, que aquella era la niña que una mañana había dejado delante de una cueva, con una carta explicativa.

_Gaius:_

_Espero que leas esto antes de que May se haga un lío, es posible que te halla contado algo de un tal Payton, y si no, casi mejor._

_Creí que estaba loco el día que la encontré delante de mi cueva y decidí quedármela, al principio pensé en devolvértela, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de un bebé. Pero cuando la cogí en brazos,… Oh, Gaius, no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí al tenerla junto a mí, es tan parecida a ella…_

_Tenías razón, me fue muy difícil controlar los encantamientos de May en sus primeros meses de vida, pero terminé por enseñar a controlarlos._

_Al principio no esperaba encariñarme con ella, pero no me quedó opción ¿tienes idea de lo que era que esa criatura tan pequeña y frágil me sonriera? Es la mejor sensación del mundo, y terminé por querer mas a mi hija que a mi propia vida._

_Es por eso por lo que hoy acudo a ti, como tu acudiste a mi._

_May no podía seguir viviendo aquí, sin mas compañía que mi presencia, ella parecía feliz, pero no es lo correcto, por eso, y porque se que terminaría escapando para volver aquí, le modifiqué la memoria._

_Y no sabes como me ha dolido, ahora mismo está inconsciente, la dejaré cerca de Camelot para que emprenda el camino, y me estoy destruyendo el alma, May lo es todo para mi, y por eso te pido, como amigo, que la cuides, que la protejas y la guíes._

_Para May, su familia esta muerta, y un tal Payton la rescató del incendio donde supuestamente he muerto, en sus recuerdos, lo que he cambiado a sido mi rostro y mi nombre._

_Necesita vivir en un lugar donde pueda vivir relacionándose con el mundo, cosa que no conseguirá conmigo._

_Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico,… cuídala. Y no le hables de mi._

_Balinor"_

Gaius respiró hondo. De modo que era eso; había modificado los recuerdos de May, y si no había llegado a conocer a su madre, ahora tampoco conocería a su padre. Sabía que las intenciones de Balinor eran buenas, pero aun así sintió lástima.

Cuando de pronto recordó algo: Balinor no sabía que May no era su única hija, no sabía que Merlín era el hermano gemelo de May y mayor por unos segundos.

Merlín no sabía que tenía una hermana, porque a Hunith le dolía hablar de ella y de su padre, al cual tampoco conocía.

Mientras que Hunith no sabía que sus dos hijos estaban allí con él, con casi el mismo aspecto, los mismos rasgos, la misma forma de pensar,… Pero no sabían que eran hermanos.

Gaius estaba metido en un gran lío, que confió en poder desenredar poco a poco.


	3. Capitulo 3: Complicaciones

-May…-la llamó una voz grave, teñida de sabiduría y tan asombrosamente familiar-May…

May se incorporó en la cama y le echó una mirada circular a su nueva alcoba, que no era muy grande, pero que a May le parecía muy acogedor. Allí no había nadie, probablemente lo habría soñado.

Se sentó en la cama, bostezó y se estiró como un gato, no se sentía con ganas de abandonar la cama del todo, pero al final, haciendo un esfuerzo por vencer la pereza, se levantó y se cambió el camisón de dormir por su ropa.

Merlín despertó y miró a su alrededor, tardó un par de minutos en acordarse de los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior, entonces se levantó y salió de su alcoba, en la estancia principal, estaban Gaius y una medio adormilada May, que se frotaba un ojo sentada en la mesa.

-Buenos días-le deseó la morena con una sonrisa-¿has pasado una buena noche? Yo estaba tan emocionada que no podía dormir,… y ahora estoy tan cansada que no puedo emocionarme. Que ironía ¿verdad?

Merlín se rió suavemente y vio a Gaius poniendo un cuenco para él en la mesa, al lado de May.

-Os he traído agua-dijo Gaius-anoche no os lavasteis.

-Lo siento-se disculparon a la vez, se miraron y se rieron de nuevo.

-Puedes desayunar cuando quieras-le dijo Gaius mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha.

Merlín cogió la cuchara y miró el desayuno que Gaius le había preparado con el ceño levemente fruncido, era una masa blanca con grumos, como veía que May se lo comía sin problemas, el también empezó a desayunar, no estaba tan malo como parecía.

Gaius los observó atentamente, entonces empujó el cubo de agua que había encima de la mesa.

Ambos, giraron la cabeza al notar que se caía, y al mismo tiempo se levataron de un salto mientras los ojos de los dos se volvía dorados. El cubo detuvo su caida mientras Gaius los miraba asombrado, el cubo y su contenido se cayó de golpe.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?-preguntó Gaius-¿habéis pronunciado algún hechizo en vuestra mente?

-Ah… no se ningún hechizo-negó Merlín.

-Yo si-respondió May sin rodeos-me enseñó Payton.

Gaius la observó un momento, tardó un instante en acordarse quien era "Payton"

-Si, era de los mejores brujos que he visto-asintió, luego se volvió a Merlín-¿Cómo lo has hecho entonces?

-Pasa sin mas-respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

May alzó la mano hacia la fregona, que estaba apoyada contra la pared y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados mientras la fregona volaba a su mano, Merlín la cogió y empezó a fregar el agua, mientras Gaius los observaba con mucha atención.

-Será mejor que evitemos que os metais en líos-decidió Gaius-me ayudaréis hasta que os encuentre un buen acomodo-le puso una botellita a Merlín en la mano, y un saquito de cuero a May-llevadles esto a Lady Dianne y a Sir Orwen. Está casi ciego, así que decidle que no se la tome toda de golpe.

-Está bien ya…-empezó Merlín.

-… Nos ponemos a ello-terminó May.

Un pesado silencio se les echó encima, Gaius sabía el porque, pero aun así estaba impresionado, Merlín y May se miraron atónitos.

-¿Me has completado la frase?-preguntó Merlín.

-No, tu me la has dejado a medias.

-No te he dicho en lo que estaba pensando-repuso él.

-Quizá sea por la magia-dijo May después de un momento de silencio, aunque no estaba segura de que ella pudiese leer mentes.

-Será mejor que os marchéis ya-dijo Gaius dándoles un suave empujón en la espalda, ambos se quedaron un momento paralizados, pero luego caminaron hacia la puerta-Y tomad.

Los dos se giraron, y Gaius les puso un trozo de queso a cada uno en la mano.

Ambos le sonrieron idénticamente agradecidos y fueron a salir de allí mordisqueando su desayuno, cuando la voz de Gaius los volvió a detener.

-Y… no necesito deciros que practicar cualquier tipo de magia os conducirá a la muerte.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y salieron de allí con optimismo.

-Una lástima que no podamos hacerlo-comentó May-habría sido divertido.

-Nadie debe saber que somos… extraños-murmuró Merlín con amargura para que nadie les oyese.

-¿Extraños?-preguntó May con las cejas arqueadas.

-Vale… diferentes.

-No se que tiene de horrible, "diferente" no es un calificativo malo, Merlín, es la palabra que te hace especial-argumentó May.

-Supongo que si-razonó Merlín-pero para el rey somos monstruos, todos los que tengamos magia.

-Una persona no es "mala" por tener magia-respondió May-hay personas buenas y malas, y lo que cada uno haga con sus dones, son cosa suya.

Merlín se la quedó mirando un momento.

-¿Qué?-se molestó May.

-No sabía que eras tan profunda.

-¡Toma, ni yo!-exclamó ella.

Ambos rieron mientras salían del palacio, sin acordarse del extraño suceso que había ocurrido apenas unos momentos antes.

Llegaron a casa de Sir Orwen cuando ya habían terminado de comer, May tocó a la puerta y abrió un hombrecillo calvo y tembloroso.

-Le traigo su medicina-le dijo Merlín tendiéndole la botellita. El anciano sonrió y le extendió la mano para cogerla, aunque la de Merlín estaba mucho mas lejos.

-Esto... tenga-dijo dándosela en la mano, May se puso una mano en la boca para evitar reirse.

Estaban a punto de irse, pero entonces recordaron algo:

-Ah, Gaius dice que no se la tome de un...-empezó May.

Se interrumpió cuando vio que el hombre había destapado la botella y ya la estaba vaciando en su boca.

Se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer, entonces el hombre la vació del todo.

-No pasará nada-dijo May mas para si misma que para el anciano-seguro que no.

Orwen cerró la puerta y ambos se fueron algo extrañados.

Merlín y May estaban cerca del palacio, y escucharon una voz masculina.

-¿Donde está la diana?-era un chico rubio, mas o menos de su edad, y muy orgulloso. Vestía una cota de malla y una armadura, y estaba con otros caballeros.

-Allí, mi señor-respondió un chico, que tenía pinta de sirviente.

-Está al sol-replicó el rubio algo molesto.

-Pues el sol no brilla tanto-contestó el sirviente.

-Como tu, entonces-dijo el rubio arrancando risas de los caballeros con los que estaba.

-Pondré el banco en el otro lado ¿ queréis, señor?-preguntó el sirviente resignado.

Cogió el blanco y se lo echó al hombro, de tal forma que solo se le veían las piernas.

-Esto le enseñará-murmuró a otro caballero.

Cogió un puñal y lo tiró a la diana, que impactó limpiamente muy cerca del medio.

El sirviente paró, y miró, al ver el puñal, se asustó.

-Esperad, señor...-dijo con miedo.

-No te detengas-replicó el otro con una sonrisa de bravucón.

Merlín y May lo miraron con una ceja alzada, y compartieron un mismo pensamiento: "Arrogante"

Desde una ventana del palacio, había una chica sacudiendo una sábana, pero paró su labor al ver lo que ocurría. Tenía la piel morena, y su cabello negro y rizado estaba recogido en un bonito moño.

-He dicho que no te pares-repitió mientras volvía a blandir otro puñal.

El pobre chico, aterrado, se cubrió con la diana, que esta vez dio en el blanco.

-Vamos-lo instó el chico-corre.

El castaño sirviente, aun asustado, le obedeció, y corria en círculos cubriéndose con la diana, mientras el otro seguía lanzando puñales.

-Practicaremos con un blanco en movimiento-rió el rubio.

Entonces al chico se le escapó la diana mientras los caballeros se reían, la diana rodó y se paró a los pies de Merlín.

-Eh-les dijo-vamos, ya basta.

El rubio lo miró serio, ya no se reían.

-¿Que?-preguntó el rubio como si no lo hubiese oido.

-Ya te has divertido suficiente, amigo mio-dijo Merlín

El rubio caminó hasta el.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó al llegar.

-Soy Merlín.

-No te conozco-era una afirmación.

-No-dijo Merlín.

-Y ¿me has llamado amigo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Me he equivocado-contestó Merlín.

-Si, eso creo-sonrió el rubio.

-Si, jamás tendría un amigo tan cretino-sonrió Merlín, se dio la vuelta para irse junto con May, pero la voz del otro lo detuvo.

-Ni yo uno que fuera tan estúpido. Dime Merlín ¿sabes caminar de rodillas?

-No.

-Voy a enseñarte-repuso él.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría.-Replicó Merlín con tranquilidad.

-¿Por que? ¿que vas a hacerme?

-No tienes ni idea.

-Merlín...-le avisó May en un susurro, aunque por otro lado también quería que le diese una lección a aquel chico tan bravucón.

-Adelante-le invitó el otro-Venga. Vamos.

Merlín fue a darle un puñetazo, pero el otro lo agarró por el puño y le retorció el brazo de tal manera que no pudo moverse.

-Te encarcelarán por esto-informó el rubio, mas prepotente que nunca.

-¿Quien te crees que eres?-preguntó Merlín tratando de soltarse-¿el rey?

-No-contestó el otro sonriendo ampliamente-soy su hijo. Arturo.

A Merlín y a May les huyó el color de la cara.


	4. Capitulo 4: El comienzo de todo

Merlín cayó en el lecho de paja de su celda, aun estaba impresionado y le dolía el hombro.

Rayos ¿Qué había hecho el para merecer aquello? Arturo era un maldito bravucón, y el un ignorante.

Se tocó la cabeza aturdido ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?

-Tengo que verlo-escuchó una voz femenina.

-Ahora mismo no puedes pasar-le negó uno de los guardias, Merlín se irgió al reconocer la voz.

-¿Por que?-preguntó, Merlín no la veía, pero notaba en su voz un matiz de amenaza-es mi... hermano.

-Tu hermano no es muy listo-comentó con sorna el otro.

Merlín puso una cara de fastidio.

-Mira, lo único que quiero es hablar con él-escuchó decir a May con voz de estar intentando no perder la paciencia-solo diez minutos.

-Cinco minutos. Y no intentes nada raro.

-Hecho.

Escuchó pasos, y después vio a alguien asomarse a los barrotes de su celda, Merlín se puso de pie.

-¡May!-exclamó Merlín poniendose delante de ella.

-Así me llaman-asintió ella-¿como estás?

-Mmm... ¿encerrado?-respondió señalando a la celda.

-Oye, no la pagues conmigo, que yo tampoco sabía que era el príncipe Arturo-replicó ella con una ligera molestia-encima de que vengo a verte...

-Si, tienes razón. Lo siento-se disculpó.

-Bah, no pasa nada-dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa-¿para que estamos los "hermanos"?-preguntó haciendo comillas en el aire-a colado porque nos parecemos mucho...

-...Incluso asusta...

-...Pero es divertido.

-Si que lo es.-Luego se puso mas serio para decir-tienes que contárselo a Gaius, el sabrá que hacer.

May asintió y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, luego le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel, Merlín lo abrió y descubrió un poco de comida.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?-susurró para que los guardias no escuchasen desde la entrada a las mazmorras.

-Me ha costado lo mio-respondió guiñándole un ojo-pero las cocinas ya no son un problema para mi. Además no es la primera vez que tengo que robar para sobrevivir-añadió con amargura, mas para ella que para Merlín-y se que la comida de aquí, no es precisamente exquisita.

Merlín quiso preguntarle, pero el guardia llegó y escondió la comida, afortunadamente no se dio cuenta.

-Ya ha pasado el tiempo-informó a May.

-No te olvides de decirselo a Gaius-dijo Merlín.

-Te sacaremos de aquí-asintió May, segura de si misma, luego salió de allí escoltada por el guardia.

.0.0.0

Por la noche, un grupo de caballos, en los que iba una mujer con una capa dorada, entró en el palacio.

Un caballero ayudó a descender a la dama, que era Lady Helen… aparentemente, la mujer se miró en un charco, y el reflejo de una anciana canosa le devolvió la mirada.

Entraron sin que nadie se percatara del engaño.

.0.0.0

Mas tarde, "Lady Helen" entraba en la sala del trono, donde la esperaba la Corte Real.

El rey se levantó con una sonrisa para saludarla.

-Lady Helen-saludó yendo a su encuentro-muchas gracias por venir a cantar a nuestra fiesta.

-Para mi es un placer-respondió ella.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Interminable, señor

-La espera merece la pena-respondió el rey besándole la mano.

-Eso espero-sonrió la dama, en su interior, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, pero tenía que esperar al golpe de gracia.

.0.0

Merlín despertó en la mazmorra con el sonido de una especie de voz grave que le llamaba:

-Merlín… Merlín,…

Merlín se levantó de golpe y se alejó todo lo que pudo hasta la puerta.

¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Estaría empezando a volverse loco?

Se acercó de nuevo a su lecho, y apoyó la oreja contra el suelo para ver si volvía escuchar aquella voz…

-¡Merlín!-gritó una voz conocida.

Se levantó y sonrió al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

Gaius entró en la celda, seguido de May.

-No dejas de asombrarme, hijo mio-jadeó por el cansancio, Merlín lo miró serio. Ahora Gaius estaba decepcionado con el, y se sintió culpable.-Lo único que deberías hacer, es intentar pasar desapercibido ¿y que haces tu? Te comportas como un idiota.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con la cabeza baja.

-Eres afortunado-le aseguró el anciano-he podido conseguir que te liberen.

Merlín sonrió ¡se iba!

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Jamás lo olvidaré.

-Bien-repuso Gaius-porque tendrás que pagar un pequeño precio.

Merlín se puso tenso ¿pagar? ¿Pequeño precio? Pero si apenas tenía para comida… Miró a May que no podía disimular una sonrisa burlona.

.

Un tomate le impactó en toda la cabeza, y tras el llegaron mas tomates y lechugas, lanzadas por niños (con asombrosa puntería), Merlín estaba atrapado en un cepo de madera, y soportaba las hortalizas sin una queja. Gaius pasó por ahí, y al verlo se partió el pecho mientras se alejaba, May estaba a unos metros cerca, aunque no los suficientes como para ponerse al alcance de los tomates.

-Gracias-le volvió a decir Merlín antes de que otra lluvia de hortalizas se le viniera encima. Era asqueroso, pero no se quejaba; era mejor que la prisión.

-Cumplí mi promesa-le dijo May-lo siento, tengo que irme: el trabajo me llama-lo miró con burla-creo que tu no te moverás de aquí, así que me pasaré a echarte una visita de vez en cuando.

-Muy graciosa, May.

May le guiñó un ojo y se fue por el camino que había tomado Gaius.

Una chica de su edad, que un vestido y una capa rojas se acercó, tenía la piel morena, además de una melena negra azabache y rizada, recogida en un bonito moño, y guapa.

Al reconocerlo, se puso al lado cuando la lluvia de comida cesó, Merlín al sentirse observado, alzó la mirada todo lo que pudo.

-Soy Guinevre, pero todos me llaman Gwen-se presentó amablemente-soy la doncella de Lady Morgana.

-Soy Merlín-se presentó el, mientras se estrechaban la mano como podían-pero muchos me llaman idiota.

-No, no; vi lo que hiciste-Merlín sonrió-fuiste muy valiente.

-Fui estúpido-se lamentó Merlín.

-Me alegro de que te marcharas, no podías vencer-añadió ella.

-Te equivocas, claro que podía-la contradijo Merlín ofendido.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó ella confundida-porque no pareces uno de esos jóvenes llenos de músculos.

-Gracias.

-No, no; se que eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas-trató de arreglarlo Gwen-pero es que…-pensó un momento-Arturo es duro de verdad, un salvador del mundo y… bueno.

-¿Qué?

-Tu pareces uno de ellos-contestó ella tratando de no ofenderlo.

-Acércate-le susurró.

Gwen le hizo caso.

-Voy disfrazado-bromeó.

Gwen se río y Merlín sonrió.

-Fue fantástico que te enfrentaras a el.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Merlín sorprendido, cada vez le caía mejor.

-Arturo es un bravucón y todos piensan que eres un héroe-confirmó Gwen.

-¿A si?-preguntó Merlín interesado.

Gwen asintió.

Merlín se dio cuenta de que los niños se acercaban con mas verduras y se ensombreció un poco.

-Disculpa Guinevre; mis… admiradores me esperan. Adios.

Gwen sonrió y salió corriendo antes de que los tomates le dieran a ella.

.0.0.0

-¿Quieres acompañarla con verduras?-preguntó Gaius en tono jocoso refiriendose a la comida.

Merlín acababa de llegar de "pagar su deuda" aun tenía restos de verdura en el pelo, May estaba sentada a la mesa y se rio con Gaius.

Merlín soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Se que sigues enfadado conmigo.

-Tu madre me pidió que cuidara de ti-contestó Gaius.

-Si-confirmó Merlín.

-¿Qué te contó tu madre acerca de tus dones?

-Solo que yo era… especial-respondió por fin.

-Eres especial-confirmó Gaius-nunca había conocido a nadie como tu.

-Explícate-le pidió Merlín.

-Verás… la magia exige encantamientos, hechizos, y muchos años de estudio, lo que os he visto a vosotros hacer era… era totalmente instintivo.

-Yo si suelo usar hechizos-dijo May-Pero ¿De que sirve si no puede usarse?

-Eso yo no lo se, sois una pregunta que nunca fue planteada antes.

Merlín lo meditó unos instantes, luego preguntó:

-¿Tu estudiaste magia?

-Uther prohibió esas artes hace veinte años.

¿Por qué?-preguntó May con curiosidad.

-Entonces la gente usaba la magia con fines perversos. Convirtieron el orden normal en un caos, Uther se obsesionó con destruir todo lo de aquel tiempo-explicó-incluso los dragones.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Merlín horrorizado-¿a todos?

-Hubo un dragón al que no mató, para usarlo como ejemplo, lo encerró en una gruta en las profundidades del castillo, y nadie puede liberarlo.

Merlín se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Payton me contaba historias de ese dragón cuando era pequeña-dijo May-pero yo creía que era solo un cuento.

-Ahora comed, cuando termineis le llevareis un tratado a Lady Helen, lo necesita para su voz.


	5. Capitulo 5: Un hallazgo extraño

Merlín subió las escaleras del palacio, seguido por May, ambos caminaban en silencio, con el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol de fondo.

-Pues nada-dijo May para rellenar el silencio-aquí estamos; Merlín y May haciendo un encargo.

Merlín asintió.

-Ah, vamos; di algo o me moriré de aburrimiento-pidió haciendo un gesto teatral-y tu me quieres viva ¿A que si?

-Mira, ya hemos llegado-anunció Merlín, aliviado de no tener que seguir con aquella conversación sin ninguna pizca de lógica.

Merlín llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó,

-Las cosas son claras-opinó May-si nadie abre desde dentro, tendremos que entrar nosotros.

Y sin ningún miramiento empujó la puerta y pasó, Merlín la siguió.

Allí no había nadie, la estancia estaba sumida en una semi penumbra por unas velas a medio consumir, lo primero que vieron al entrar fue un tocador con un espejo casi tapado, pero podían verse en el.

Merlín dejó la botellita sobre el tocador, pero entonces, algo mas le llamó la atención.

Era una especie de muñeco hecho de paja, que sin saber por que, le producía escalofríos. Lo examinó un poco con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que demonios...?-empezó May-parece algo como de... pero no es posible.

Era increible como podía reproducir sus pensamientos sin cruzar ni una sola palabra, pero entonces vio otra cosa; un libro.

Estaba oculto debajo de una tela, y echó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta, mientras May miraba el libro desde su hombro, entonces examinó el libro con mas detenimiento, habían algunas hojas sobresaliendo y estaba cerrado con un trozo de cuerda alrededor. No era un libro normal, para su parecer era de magia, fue a abrirlo, pero escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, lo dejó donde lo había encontrado a toda prisa.

May le ayudó a toda prisa y ambos se irguieron dándole la espalda al tocador a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, la cabeza de Lady Helen empezó a asomar por la puerta, los miraba entre molesta y sorprendida, lanzó una rápida mirada a donde estaba el libro, de nuevo oculto, y luego volvió a mirar a Merlín y May con suspicacia.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?-le preguntó.

-Eh… me han ordenado que os trajera esto-contestó Merlín se giró para coger la botellita, no reparó que en el espejo no era Lady Helen la que llevaba el vestido de color violeta, y estaba delante de el, auque Merlín no se había fijado, ahí estaba el reflejo de la mujer que había amenazado al rey después de la decapitación del brujo.

May miró a Merlín para evitar encontrarse con la mujer, de refilón le pareció ver algo raro en el espejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo, porque Merlín tiró de ella para adelantarse unos pasos.

Pero la mujer si se dio cuenta y miró con temor, aunque Merlín solo le dio la botella en la mano y salió de allí con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Una vez en el pasillo, se dieron la vuelta un momento. Merlín miró la puerta de la estancia que acababan de abandonar con extrañeza. Se había imaginado que… No, no era posible. Pero se alejó de allí a toda velocidad, arrastrando a May consigo.

.0.0.0

May se quedó mirando un momento las habitaciones de Gaius antes de seguir barriendo, Merlín había ido a un recado al mercado y Gaius estaba elaborando algunos tónicos sanadores.

-Oye Gaius-lo llamó casi sin darse cuenta, el galeno alzó la vista del frasco con un líquido azulado que tenía en la mano-¿como sabes si alguien tiene...-dudó un momento-malas vibraciones?

Gaius la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Pues,... es algo que notas casi en seguida-respondió Gaius pensativo-sientes inquietud, mal humor sin saber de donde procede, ganas de irte lo mas lejos posible,... ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No-mintió sin pestañear.

Gaius la miró mientras reanudaba su labor de limpieza, preguntándose que habría pasado.

.

Merlín caminaba por la plaza, aun lo inquietaba lo que había visto en el tocador de Lady Helen. Entonces... ¿tambien era una hechicera? bueno, últimamente se estaba encontrando muchos de los suyos, primero May y ahora Lady Helen. Pero el muñeco era de lo mas siniestro ¿que se tramaría exactamente? Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, no se dio cuenta de que pasó junto a Arturo, pero el si se percató, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, le preguntó:

-¿Ya sabes caminar de rodillas?

Al ver que Merlín seguía hacia delante sin contestarle, añadió.

-¿Intentas huir?

Merlín se paró, y con las mandíbulas bien apretadas preguntó:

-¿De ti?

-Gracias a Dios, pensaba que además de tonto eras sordo.

-Ya te dije que eras un cretino-dijo Merlín dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara-aunque no sabía que lo fueras de verdad. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a tu madre que te proteja?

Los caballeros que iban con el se rieron con Arturo, que replicó:

-De un soplido podría acabar contigo.

-Yo podría con menos de eso-contestó Merlín olvidándose de lo sospechosa que era Lady Helen y de que su nueva amiga Lily estaba en problemas.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Arturo burlón.

Por toda respuesta, Merlín se quitó su chaqueta de color marrón, arrancando mas risas de parte de Arturo y los suyos. Un caballero pasó un mangual a Arturo, que se lo lanzó a Merlín.

-Aquí tienes valiente-le dijo, Merlín lo dejó caer para no hacerse daño y lo recogió del suelo mientras Arturo cogía otro-vamos, adelante.

Arturo empezó a girar el mangual por encima de su cabeza, con total maestría, exhibiéndose mientras Merlín apretaba las mandíbulas: Ese Arturo era un imbecil.

-Te lo advierto-dijo sin dejar de girar el mangual-desde que nací me han entrenado para matar.

-Valla-hizo como que se impresionaba Merlín-¿y tambien para ser un imbécil?

-No puedes hablarme de esa forma.

-Lo siento-dijo Merlín sin perder la sonrisa-¿os habeis entrenado para ser un imbecil,… mi señor?

Arturo hizo como que se reía y entonces atacó, Merlín se agachó para esquivar el golpe mientras los aldeanos se paraban alrededor para mirar.

Merlín empezó a retroceder, mientras Arturo lo seguía girando el mangual.

-Adelante pues, Merlín.

Merlín empezó a hacer lo mismo, pero el mangual se le quedó enganchado el mangual en un hierro de un puesto, empezó a tirar de el con insistencia y lo soltó a tiempo para esquivar otro golpe.

-Adelante pues, Merlín-dijo Arturo seguro de su victoria.

.

May levantó la cabeza y tensó los músculos por puro instinto.

-¿Que ocurre, May?-preguntó Gaius al verla así.

-No... no estoy segura-respondió frunciendo el ceño-es como si...

-¿Si alguien estuviese en un apuro?-preguntó Gaius empezando a confirmar sospechas.

-Exacto-respondió maravillada de lo bien que la comprendía Gaius.

El anciano se asomó a la ventana, temiendose algo; Merlín estaba peleando de nuevo contra Arturo.

Gaius no estaba enfadado, solo decepcionado, se separó de la ventana y se apresuró en salir de allí.

-En seguida vuelvo-le dijo a May, que seguía inquieta, ella apenas lo escuchó.

..0

Arturo había arrinconado a Merlín en un puesto, se limitó a esquivar otro golpe, e intentó buscar refugio metiéndose mas en el puesto.

Merlín saltó por encima de un escaparate con frutas, y el mangual de Arturo se hundió en estas, Merlín siguió internándose en la tienda mientras Arturo saltaba por encima de las frutas machacadas. Merlín siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó y cayó de espaldas en unos sacos, Arturo sonrió con profunda satisfacción.

-Te has metido en un buen lío-sonrió Arturo.

Entonces a Merlín se le ocurrió cuando su oponente alzó el mangual; encima de Arturo habían unos enganches de metal, Merlín se concentró un momento y los ganchos enredaron el mangual, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse con una sonrisa mientras Arturo lo desenganchaba. Volvió a la carga, y Merlín esquivaba los golpes mas seguro de si mismo, hizo que una caja se pusiera delante de Arturo, que no se fijó y tropezó con ella soltando un grito de dolor, Merlín río y se puso detrás del mostrador, se dio cuenta de que había una cuerda en el suelo, que se tensó obedeciendo a su magia, y Arturo cayó al suelo, Merlín aprovechó para coger el mangual caido, al tiempo que Arturo se levantaba.

-¿Quieres rendirte?-preguntó Arturo retrocediendo ante el arma.

-¿Ante ti?-respondió Merlín con desdén.

-¿Qué dices, te quieres rendir?-pero Arturo no pudo continuar, porque al tropezar con un cubo, cayó de espaldas en unos sacos, Merlín sonrió con satisfacción, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada decepcionada de Gaius, y a Merlín se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, de pronto se sintió muy culpable. Pero ese momento de duda, fue el que aprovechó Arturo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, luego le atizó con una escoba en la espalda, y Merlín desde el suelo lanzó un quejido. Arturo hizo girar la escoba en su mano y luego barrió el polvo hacia el en forma de burla.

Los guardias lo levantaron por los brazos con un nuevo quejido de dolor de Merlín. Pero entonces…

-Soltadlo-ordenó Arturo ante la mirada atónita de Merlín-dejadlo. Puede que sea un idiota, pero es valiente.

Los guardias obedecieron y Merlín comprobó que no hablaba en broma, Arturo lo miró a los ojos, como si tratase de ver el interior de este.

-Hay algo en ti… que no puedo comprender-terminó el principe.


	6. Capitul 6:Secretos dificiles de esconder

-¿¡Como has podido ser tan estúpido!-preguntó Gaius con enfado cerrando la puerta tras de si.

May dio un salto, sobresaltada por el repentino grito de Gaius, se giró y vio que Merlín llegaba con el, a juzgar por sus caras ya tenía en mente una teoría sobre lo ocurrido.

-Debía darle una lección.

-La magia ha de estudiarse, dominarse para hacer el bien ¡no para las exhibiciones!

-¿Qué hay que dominar?-preguntó Merlín enfadado-¡yo movía objetos mucho antes de saber hablar!  
-Pues deberías haber aprendido a controlarte-replicó Gaius.

-¡No quiero hacerlo!-gritó Merlín-si no puedo usar la magia ¿Qué me queda? Soy un pobre paria-añadió en voz mas baja-si no puedo usar mi magia. Prefiero morir.

May sentía la ira de su amigo, y se extremeció ligeramente al pensar en Merlín muerto, era demasiado desgarrador, de modo que sacudió la cabeza y miró a Gaius.

Merlín se dio la vuelta y se metió en su habitación furioso, Gaius cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Merlín ha vuelto a pelear con Arturo-informó Gaius con cansancio.

-Ah-fue lo único que pudo decir, entonces preguntó-¿y por que hablabais de magia?

-Merlín la estaba usando para ganar-explicó Gaius-movía cosas para que Arturo tropezase con ellas.

-¿Le han visto?

-Si así fuera, Merlín no estaría vivo a estas alturas.

-Y es por eso por lo que estas preocupado-comprendió May dejando la escoba a un lado-entiendo a Merlín.

-Soy consciente de ello-replicó Gaius.

-Quiero decir, yo he estado usando siempre la magia-se explicó sin advertir el comentario de Gaius-para mi, es una parte de mi misma como lo son mis brazos o mis piernas. Y si no puedo usarla, es como si estuviese manca o coja de una pierna.

-Lo comprendo, May-asintió el anciano-pero el rey no confía en la magia, cree que es maligna. Y a todo el que vea usandola será conducido a la muerte inmediata. Por eso os pido que no la useis, para que podais vivir tranquilos.

-Pero yo no quiero vivir tranquila.

Gaius se giró para mirarla con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Como dices?-preguntó seguro de no haber oido bien.

-Me has oido perfectamente-respondió May con serenidad y una expresión serias poco propias de ella-no quiero vivir con tranquilidad, Gaius, no de esa tranquilidad. Yo quiero luchar por mi derecho a vivir en paz, quiero que todos los brujos y brujas que usamos nuestros dones para el bien, sean aceptados por los demás, en igualdad.

-Eso no es posible, May, la gente nunca terminará de aprobar la magia, buscarán cualquier escusa para temeros u odiaros.

May sintió que ya había vivido aquello antes.

-Pero si no luchamos por lo que queremos... ¿que nos queda?-preguntó con la incomprensión reflejada en sus ojos zafiros, nadie la entendía cada vez que hablaba de aquello, como si hablase en un idioma desconocido, era muy frustrante, y ni siquiera Payton la había comprendido del todo-El deber de toda persona es luchar, y si las cosas aun están mal, tienes mas motivos para seguir adelante.

-May, comprendo perfectamente lo que deseas, pero no creo que sea posible. No te metas en problemas, porque no estoy seguro de poder ayudaros a los dos, y no creo que te gustase acabar ejecutada.

-¿Y que si termino en la hoguera?-preguntó con amargura-al menos moriría luchando por aquello en lo que creo, y honestamente, no me queda nadie que llore mi muerte. ¿O acaso tu llorarías si me ejecutaran?

-Lo haría.

-Gaius, no me molesta que digas que no. En serio, lo comprendo-dijo May con suavidad-no me has visto en toda tu vida y me conoces de apenas un día. Y todos los que si podrían hacerlo estan muertos. Mi padre, mi madre, Payton,...

Gaius la miró un momento, sin saber aún cual sería el momento indicado para decirle la verdad.

-Si para poder vivir una vida tranquila tengo que ocultar quien soy en realidad... Creo que prefiero la pira-dijo con suavidad, y sin signos de enfado, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

.0.0.0

Gaius pasó a la habitación con un cubo, y vio a Merlín echado bocabajo en su cama, con aire triste.

-Merlín-lo llamó con suavidad-siéntate y quítate la camisa.

Apoyó el cubo en una mesita junto a la cama, Merlín obedeció despacio, sin ganas de nada, y Gaius se sentó al lado, mientras mojaba un paño.

-No sabes porque nací con este don ¿verdad?-preguntó Merlín mientras Gaius empezaba a limpiar las heridas.

-No.

-No soy un monstruo ¿no?-preguntó suavemente.

Gaius lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué soy así?-preguntó con tristeza-necesito saberlo.

Gaius lo pensó un momento.

-Puede que, halla alguien que sepa más que yo.

-Nadie sabe mas que tu-se lamentó Merlín.

El galeno no respondió, vació el contenido de una botella en un vaso y se lo pasó al joven.

-Tomate esto-le dijo-te aliviará el dolor.

Merlín lo aceptó y se lo bebió de un trago, después le devolvió el vaso a Gaius y este se levantó y salió por la puerta.

.0.0

May llevaba ya un buen rato echada sobre su cama, boca abajo sobre la almohada y el brazo izquierdo colgando con desgana en el aire, sin variar de posición en ningún momento. Pensando.

Quería luchar por su derecho a vivir en paz, siempre se lo había dicho a Payton cuando era mas pequeña, pero este se había limitado a sonreirle y pasarle una mano por la cabeza, con cariño. A May le molestaba que no la tomase en serio, pero en aquel instante hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que le volviese a sonreir y despeinarla por completo. Sonrió con tristeza, mientras su mente vagaba libre por sus recuerdos. Suspiró, si solo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo...

Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron regresar con brusquedad a la asfixiante realidad, alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver como Gaius entraba en su cuarto.

-Comprendo perfectamente que es lo que deseas-le dijo a modo de saludo, May se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-pero debes entender que es muy peligroso, May. Y estoy seguro de que no desearías que Payton te viese en una pira ¿verdad?  
Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, May bajó la mirada con resignación.

-Está bien, supongo que en el mundo no hay sitio para la gente rara como yo ¿no?-le dijo con una media sonrisa amarga.

-Tu no eres una persona rara, May-la consoló Gaius sentándose a su lado y poníendole una mano en el hombro, en gesto de apoyo-tu y Merlín sois personas maravillosas, seáis lo que seáis.

May alzó la mirada para mirarlo a la cara, con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo creo, lo se.

May sonrió.

-Si quieres luchar, yo te apoyaré-dijo el anciano-pero ahora no es el momento, es mejor que sigas ocultando tus poderes por ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo-asintió ella-y gracias.

Gaius asintió con una sonrisa y se fue.

..0.0

Lady Helen y el rey Uther compartían mesa, era ya de noche, y la estancia estaba iluminada con velas.

-¿Cantareis para mi esta noche?-preguntó el rey.

-Tendréis que esperar, señor.

-¿No iréis a negármelo?-preguntó el rey despacio.

-He de reservarme para mi actuación de mañana-contestó "Lady Helen" excusándose-¿asistirá todo el reino?

El rey bajó su copa de vino riendo.

-¿Quién se lo perdería?

-¿Y vuestro hijo?-el rey asintió-me apena no verle.

-Así es Arturo-contestó el rey llevándose a la boca un canapé.

-Pobrecito-comentó la mujer tras un momento de silencio.

-¿Hum?-preguntó el rey.

-Pobrecito-repitió la mujer-no le habrá sido fácil crecer sin una madre.

-No-contestó el rey con pena.

-El vínculo entre una madre y un hijo, es difícil de reemplazar-asintió la mujer, interiormente llorando por su hijo asesinado por el hombre con el que compartía mesa ¡como le hubiese gustado matarlo ahora mismo! Pero no… la venganza debía ser sutil y que lo hiciese sufrir tanto como ella. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

-No ha sido facil-le dio la razón Uther.

-Claro-sonrió la mujer-quizá si encontrarais a alguien-añadió después de un rato en silencio-y os casarais-rió-vos podríais elegir a cualquier dama del reino.

El rey sonreía divertido, pero muy apenado por dentro.

-Tal vez encuentre el amor-sonrió-pero ya es demasiado tarde para reemplazar a la madre de Arturo.

-Si-asintió-sin duda lo es para Arturo.

Bebió de la copa con vino, mientras por dentro ansiaba su actuación. Una actuación que el rey jamás olvidaría.


	7. Capitulo 7: La llamada del dragón

Merlín estaba durmiendo desde hacía un buen rato, pero entonces volvió a escuchar aquella voz grave.

-Merlín…

Merlín abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿era un sueño? ¿o sería de nuevo su imaginación?

-Merlín…-lo volvió a llamar, se incorporó en la cama. Se estaba volviendo loco… o no. Aquella voz no podía ser producto de su mente, era grave, y parecía conocer tantos secretos… sintió que no podía resistirse a la llamada, y se levantó de la cama.

Se calzó los zapatos y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, y miró a su alrededor, nada fuera de lo normal; Gaius roncaba ligeramente en su cama, y May estaba a punto de salir por la… ¡May!

Como si hubiera captado su pensamiento, May se giró.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Merlín en susurros.

-Tu tienes que haberlo oido también-replicó ella en el mismo tono-no me habré vuelto loca… ¿no?

-Espera… ¿tu también lo has oido?-pero se callaron cuando Gaius roncó un poco mas fuerte de lo normal. Merlín le hizo un gesto para que se callase y May asintió, esperó a que Merlín llegase hasta ella y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Hubo un momento en el que a May y Merlín casi se les salió el corazón cuando este último casi tiró un plato, miraron con urgencia a Gaius, pero este se limitó a darse la vuelta, ambos suspiraron aliviados, pero Merlín se quedó un momento mirándolo, entonces la manta tapó mejor al anciano.

Asintiendo satisfecho, siguió a la muchacha.

Caminaron juntos por el patio del palacio, en silencio, de pronto se volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Merlín… May...

Después de eso, siguieron en silencio, no se volvieron a escuchar las voces, pero Merlín sabía guiarse por su recuerdo, de modo que le ordenó a May que se pusiera detrás de el cuando entraron al castillo, ella le dirigió una mirada malhumorada, pero obedeció.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras, hasta que Merlín vio que tenían un obstáculo: dos guardias, se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle a May silencio, ella le devolvió uno al estilo "¿te crees que soy tonta?" pero Merlín no la hizo caso, y volvió a vigilar a los guardias, que estaban jugando a los dados, Merlín se concentró un momento, y los dados cayeron al suelo, un poco lejos de la mesa donde estaban, los guardias se miraron un poco perplejos, uno se levantó a por ellos, pero estos se deslazaron solos, aun mas perplejo, lo volvió a intentar, pero cuando casi los había alcanzado con la mano, se volvieron a mover, el otro guardia siguió a su compañero que se acabada de meter en una sala de enfrente.

Merlín y May terminaron de bajar las escaleras, mientras Merlín aun hacía funcionar el hechizo, la pelinegra lo guiaba para que no se cayese por las escaleras, pues tenía un ojo puesto en el hechizo.

Finalmente, llegaron donde habían estado los guardias, y Merlín encendió una antorcha, para internarse por un pasillo casi oculto, seguido por May, había una puerta, y pasaron por ella, que daba a unas escaleras de piedra que estaban a oscuras, entonces la voz volvió a llamarlos, pero esta vez se oía mas cerca. Al final de las escaleras, se podía apreciar un resplandor azulado.

-Merlín… May...

Apretaron el paso y llegaron a una especie de túnel de piedra, sentían que aquello que buscaban, estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-Merlín… May...

La cueva se hacía cada vez mas rocosa al girar a la derecha, siguieron andando con Merlín a la cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a una caverna muy rocosa, que se extendía bastante por debajo de ellos, con el techo altísimo y todo piedra. Pero estaba en un camino sin salida, el saliente donde estaban, terminaba ahí, si daban un par de pasos mas, caerían en picado.

Pero no le dieron importancia a aquel detalle, contemplaban la caverna con admiración, había algo ahí…

Entonces se escuchó que la voz se reía. Ambos se pusieron en tensión e iluminaron la caverna, incluso se asomaron al borde del precipicio, pero no se veía a nadie.

-¿Dónde estas?-preguntó Merlín tenso.

Entonces el aire se arremolinó, y algo grande y de color dorado apareció en su campo de visión.

Era enorme, y tenía una larga cola además de unas grandes y poderosas alas membranosas, se posó en las grandes rocas que estaban cerca del saliente donde ellos estaban, no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-Estoy aquí-contestó replegando sus alas.

A los dos les huyó el color de la cara. Lo miraban con admiración e incredulidad, no dijeron nada, hasta que el dragón, los miró más detenidamente.

-Que pequeños sois, para un destino tan grande-comentó el dragón.

-¿Por qué? ¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Merlín muy tenso-¿Qué destino?

-Tu don, Merlín-contestó el dragón acomodándose entre las rocas-se os concedió por una razón.

-Así que hay una razón-murmuró el.

Los ojos del dragón parecieron sonreir.

-Arturo es el futuro y único rey que un día unirá las tierras de Albión

-Ya…

-Pero se enfrenta a muchas amenazas, de amigos y enemigos por igual.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?-preguntó May, ya recuperada de la impresión.

-Todo-contestó el dragón-sin vosotros dos Arturo nunca lo conseguirá, sin vosotros dos no existirá Albión.

-No-negó rotundamente Merlín-no, lo has entendido mal.

-No hay mal o bien-contestó el dragón-solo lo que es, y lo que no es.

-Hablo en serio-protestó Merlín-si alguien quiere matarle, adelante. Le echaré una mano.

El dragón emitió un sonido grave y ronco: se estaba riendo. Un dragón se estaba riendo de él; era de locos.

-Nadie puede elegir su destino, Merlín. Y nadie puede escapar de el.

-No-negó con la cabeza-ni hablar, no. Debe de ser otro Arturo, porque este es idiota.

-Tal vez tu destino sea cambiar eso-sonrió el dragón (si es que podían hacerlo).

Merlín no se lo había planteado. May lo estudió entre admirada e incrédula, se preguntó entonces si aquel dragón, que parecía saber tanto, era aquel del que Payton le contaba historias cuando era pequeña, y si sabía algo de su familia, cualquier cosa.

-Las respuestas están mucho mas cerca de lo que crees, May-dijo el dragón como si hubiese leído su mente.

Entonces observaron como el dragón extendía las alas y alzaba el vuelo.

-Espera-intentó detenerlo Merlín-¡espera! ¡Necesito saber mas!

Pero el dragón se perdió en las alturas de la caverna con un tintineo de cadenas, se quedó un momento allí, pero después salió de allí junto a May, aun sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar.

.0.0.0

Gaius entró en la habitación de Merlín, que seguía durmiendo ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Muchacho!-gritó.

Merlín se despertó dando un bote.

-¿Has visto como está el aposento?-le regañó; los zapatos estaban junto a la entrada, y su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Merlín respiró hondo un momento.

-Ha vuelto a pasar-dijo.

-¿Cosa de magia?

-Si-respondió con un bostezo.

-Si, bueno, pues ya puedes empezar a ordenarlo sin magia-ordenó con autoridad-y luego tráeme estas hierbas; beleño, artemisa y acelera. Y llévale esto a Morgana-añadió dándole un tónico-la pobre muchacha sufre pesadillas.

-Conozco la sensación-murmuró mientras Gaius salía para despertar a May.

...0

Gaius entró en la alcoba de May para encontrarse un verdadero espectaculo; May estaba durmiendo al revés, con una pierna en lo alto de la cabecera de madera de la cama, la cabeza estaba donde debían estar los pies, con la sábana y la almohada sobre la cabeza, lo único que se distinguía de su cabeza era una maraña de pelo negro y un brazo colgando.

-¡May!-gritó Gaius.

May dio un pequeño bote que hizo que a Gaius se le dibujase una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy despierta!-aseguró saliendo entre la sábana, con una expresión de profundo cansancio.

-Estupendo, porque hoy tu y Merlín teneis un día muy movido-Informó Gaius en la puerta-y quiero que salgas de aqui volando.

-Claro, voland...-Gaius salió de la habitación y no se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto May al acordarse de lo sucedido la otra noche.

.

Merlín y May subieron las escaleras del palacio

-Merlín...-empezó May hablando por primera vez desde que había salido de su habitación-tu... ¿recuerdas que pasó anoche?  
Merlín la miró y asintió.

-Entonces no fue un sueño-dijo ella.

Después de subir bastantes escaleras en silencio, llegaron a los aposentos privados de Lady Morgana.

-He estado pensando en Arturo-dijo Morgana mientras caminaba de espaldas a ellos hacia el vestidor-y no le tocaría por nada del mundo.

Morgana no se había percatado de que habían entrado en su aposento, y May miró a Merlín como diciendo: "Y ahora ¿Qué?" Merlín se encogió de hombros confundido y sin saber entonces que hacer, pero le cayó bien Morgana cuando comentó mal sobre Arturo.

-Pásame el vestido ¿quieres, Gwen?-preguntó Morgana desde el vestidor.

Volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de incertidumbre, entonces Merlín buscó con la mirada el vestido.

-Es un bufón-siguió diciendo Morgana, a Merlín cada vez le caía mejor-solo porque esté en la corte no significa que tenga que acompañarle al banquete.

Merlín le acercó el vestido mirando hacia otro lado para que Morgana tuviese su intimidad, May se quedó sin saber que hacer, decidió quedarse quieta y sin decir nada.

-…¿Verdad?

Entonces le entró el pánico a los dos, May se acercó a Merlín y este le habló al oido, para no ser escuchados.

-Habla tu.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó en un susurro May.

-Porque tu eres una chica, y tienes voz de chica.

-Que inteligente-susurró ella con sarcasmo.

-¿… o tal vez si?-preguntó Morgana, mientras Merlín le pasaba el vestido.

-Hum-dijo Merlín con voz aguda, para hacerse pasar por Gwen.

May lo miró con una mano en la boca, para evitar soltar la carcajada, Merlín la miró queriendo asesinarla.

-Si quiere que lo haga debería invitarme-razonó Morgana-y no lo ha hecho ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Merlín volvió a hacer un ruido de asentimiento, y May se mordía la lengua con fuerza para no reirse.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Morgana mirando hacia la alcoba.

Merlín, rapido de reflejos, puso delante de el una capa de Morgana y respondió con voz aguda:

-Aquí

May se había escondido bajo una mesa y seguía aguantándose la risa cada vez mas incontenible. Morgana volvió a girarse, permitiendo a Merlín respirar tranquilo.

-Así que iré sola-continuó Morgana.

Merlín decidió irse, como si Gwen se acabase de marchar, decidiendo que ya se habían arriesgado bastante: dejarían el tónico y se irían en silencio.

-¿Me ayudas a abrocharme?-preguntó entonces Morgana.

May ya no se reía, había salido de debajo de la mesa y ambos se miraron con los ojos como platos, paralizados. Ya solo compartían un pensamiento:

"Estamos muertos"

-Gwen-la llamó Morgana.

-Estoy aquí-respondió la muchacha bastante extrañada desde la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, Merlín y May se giraron sobresaltados y aliviados a partes iguales. En aquel momento hubiesen abrazado a Gwen.

-Iros-susurró Gwen a sus amigos.

Merlín le dio el tónico en la mano.

-Habíamos venido a…

May ya esperaba en la puerta, deseando que todo acabase.

-…A verte.

Merlín le sonrió otra vez a Gwen y desapareció con May por las escaleras.

Gwen abrochó el vestido a Morgana aun sonriendo: ese Merlín estaba loco. Pero era simpático, y le caía muy bien. Aunque no sabía quien era la muchacha que iba con él. Sería su hermana o algo así, pues eran muy parecidos.

Morgana se acercó al espejo, seguida de Gwen.

-Bueno… ¿Me pongo este vestido?-preguntó poniéndose uno por encima del suyo-¿…o les regalo una noche que jamás olvidarán?

..0

Una criada de aspecto soñador tocó a la puerta. Enseguida le abrió "Lady Helen", que llevaba puesto un vestido dorado, de largas mangas.

-Lady Helen-dijo inclinándose con una cesta de fruta entre sus manos-con los saludos del rey.

-Pasad-la invitó ella con una sonrisa.

-Que gentil-comentó cogiendo una manzana del cesto-¿Cómo podré pagarselo?

-Cuando salga a cantar-respondió la muchacha alegre-eso será mas que suficiente. Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

-Yo tambien-respondió ella secamente.

-Adoro cantar ¿Sabeis?-preguntó arreglando unas flores de un jarrón-canto muchísimo. Mi prometido dice que tengo la voz de un ángel.

Entonces descubrió el espejo, y vio mitad asombrada, mitad horrorizada, como una anciana estaba en el lugar donde debía estar Lady Helen.

La muchacha caminó asustada hasta la puerta, pero la otra la detuvo y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. La criada se fue poniendo de un pálido mortal, hasta que cayó al suelo, muerta.

..0


	8. Capitulo 8: La llegada de Valiant

May estaba recostada en lo alto de una rama, cabeceando un poco, pues había vuelto tarde a casa.

-¡May!-exclamó una voz masculina, May se irguió a la velocidad del pensamiento, con tanto ímpetu que casi se cae de la rama.

-Er... Hola papi-saludó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente bajando al suelo de un salto.

El hombre de cabellos morenos y ondulados la estudió severamente con sus ojos castaños.

-¿Que crees que estuviste haciendo anoche?-le recriminó con peligrosa suavidad.

-¿Que creo o que estuve haciendo?

-Que estuviste haciendo.

-Pues... me desperté porque no tenía sueño y fui a dar un paseo, solo eso-le aseguró sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó el hombre con una ceja levantada-¿y no sería que fuiste otra vez al pueblo?

-¿Yo?-preguntó ofendida-¿con quien crees que estas hablando?

-Con mi hija May, esa que se escapa a altas horas de la noche para hacer Dios sabe que travesuras en el pueblo-respondió-la última vez que hiciste una "bromita inocente" casi descubren tus poderes.

-Bueno, si de verdad te interesa saberlo,... fui al pueblo.

-Que sorpresa-dijo con ironía.

-Si. Es que quería traerte esto-dijo sacando de su bolsa un paquete liado en papel marrón.

-¿Que es esto?-interrogó sin fiarse.

-Si te lo digo fastidio la sorpresa-hizo notar ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El hombre observó a May un momento, pero finalmente se le dibujó una sonrisa de resignación y le pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenandole el cabello, mientras May volvía a peinarse con los dedos y una pequeña queja, su padre abrió el paquete y se encontró una daga nueva, con la hoja brillante y afilada y una empuñadura de color negro, bonita y cómoda.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó May.

-Mucho-respondió haciendola girar en sus manos, después le dio un abrazó a su hija.

-Feliz cumpleaños, padre-le deseó la chica desde el abrazo.

-Gracias-sonrió este-aunque tu eres mi mayor regalo.

.

May se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, se incorporó sobre los codos con cansancio, en su mente aun estaba el eco de lo que acababa de soñar.

¿Quien era ese hombre al que había llamado "padre"? No le había visto nunca, y mucho menos iba a ser su padre; estaba muerto. Lo mas parecido a uno que había tenido era Payton, que tambien estaba muerto y no se parecía en nada al hombre con el que había soñado. Ahora lo mas parecido era Gaius, por el que sentía bastante afecto, pero ni por asomo era él.

Quizá, su mente había mezclado aquel recuerdo, que había ocurrido a sus diecisiete años (por aquel entonces Payton aun vivía), con un vago recuerdo de su padre. Quizá aun siendo un bebé había conservado un recuerdo sobre él, y su mente lo había mezclado en un sueño.

Si, sería eso. Entonces volvió a su mente las palabras del dragón, como un eco:

"Las respuestas están mucho mas cerca de lo que crees, May"

¿A que demonios se refería con eso? Su familia estaba muerta, no había quedado nadie, solo ella había sobrevivido al incendio. Cuantas mas vueltas le daba, mas dolor de cabeza tenía, no tenía ningún sentido.

Decidió volverse a dormir, lo mas probable es que se estuviese dando vueltas a un asunto que no tenía ninguna importancia.

-Están muertos-se recordó con una pequeña punzada de dolor-y soñar con ellos no los va a traer de vuelta. El dragón se equivoca.

Dicho eso, se volvió a acostar.

.

El crepitar del fuego era el sonido que llenaba la sala, el hombre llegó a donde otro lo aguardaba, calvo y de sonrisa maligna.

-Me han dicho que tiene un escudo para mi-comentó el primero.

El otro asintió y le enseñó un escudo donde habían tres serpientes dibujadas.

-Con su conocimiento en espadas y este escudo-empezó a decir el comerciante-le garantizo que vencerá.

-Enséñeme como funciona-pidió con autoridad.

-Por supuesto-el hombre miró fijamente al escudo-Thara ymbsittendra, ofer hronradehyran scolde.

Entonces las tres serpientes cobraron vida y la mitad de su cuerpo salieron del escudo siseando furiosas. El comprador se hizo hacia atrás, pero el hombre que sostenía el escudo siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

-Cuando esté compitiendo en el torneo, debe poner a sus oponentes bajo el escudo, y las serpientes atacarán. Su oponente quedará paralizado.

El hombre hizo ademán de coger el escudo, pero las serpientes sisearon amenazantes, entonces el otro lo ayudó a coger el escudo por la parte de atrás. Se maravilló por algo tan sorprendente.

-Las serpientes están ahora a sus órdenes-informó el comerciante con una sonrisa-harán lo que les diga.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Solo tiene que decirlo.

Ambos empezaron a reir, el hombre castaño se irguió un poco mientras reía débilmente, entonces se puso serio para ordenar:

-Matadlo.

Al otro hombre se le borró la sonrisa, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque la primera serpiente se lanzó contra su cuello.

El castaño asintió satisfecho y se marchó de ahí con su nuevo escudo invencible.

.

Horas mas tarde, un caballo negro se llegaba al galope a Camelot, el jinete, vestido con una armadura, sostenía un escudo de tres serpientes, enlazadas entre sí.

-Caballero Valiant de las Islas Occidentales-se presentó, y le enseñó el escudo de su lugar de procedencia, que eran tres serpientes enlazadas-he venido por el torneo.

-Bienvenido a Camelot-le sonrió el copista que registraba a los participantes.

.00.0.

Merlín envainó la espada y se puso el casco protector.

-¿Preparado?-preguntó Arturo.

-¿Habría alguna diferencia si dijese que no?-preguntó Merlín a su vez.

-La verdad es que no.

Ambos desenvainaron las espadas, entonces Arturo atacó y Merlín se defendió como pudo con su arma.

-Cuerpo, escudo. Cuerpo, escudo.

Arturo desencadenó una serie de golpes en los lugares donde decía.

-Cuerpo, cabeza.

-¿Cabeza?-preguntó Merlín confundido.

El arma de Arturo le golpeó el casco con fuerza a Merlín.

-Vamos Merlín, ni siquiera lo estás intentando-se quejó Arturo con suficiencia.

Le asestó un golpe en el trasero que lo impulsó hacia delante, Merlín soltó otro quejido, pero se puso en guardia.

-Una vez mas-dijo Arturo.

-A la izquierda.

Arturo dio un golpe terrible, que Merlín detuvo con el escudo.

-Derecha.

Arturo atacó de nuevo, y Merlín lo detuvo otra vez.

-Izquierda.

Atacó por el otro lado, y volvió a detener el filo.

-Cabeza-dijo Arturo sorprendiéndolo.

Y golpeó otra vez el casco, desequilibrando a Merlín, que se sujetó la cabeza con un quejido.

-Vamos Merlín-se quejó el príncipe-tengo un torneo que ganar.

-¿Podríamos descansar un poco?-pidió Merlín exhausto.

Por toda respuesta, Arturo se volvió a poner en una posición atacante.

-Escudo, cuerpo-volvió a golpear conforme lo iba diciendo, y Merlín detenía el filo como podía.

-Escudo, escudo.

Y después de eso, le dio de nuevo en la cabeza, pero esta vez, lo derribó, al caer al suelo, el casco salió de la cabeza de un agotado Merlín.

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas-comentó Arturo observándolo de pie-la mayoría de los sirvientes caen tras el primer golpe.

-¿Se acabó?-preguntó Merlín esperanzado.

-Solo calentaba-respondió Arturo, entonces le enseñó un mangual-¿Cómo llevas tu trabajo con las mazas?

Merlín dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza con desaliento.

.

Merlín entró en la casa mientras los restos de armadura se le iban cayendo, May se acercó a ayudarlo, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Entonces-dijo Gaius riendo-¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día como sirviente de Arturo?

Merlín se dio unos golpecitos en el oído.

-¿No oyes un sonido metálico?-preguntó.

May lo miró de forma crítica y le ayudó a sentarse en la mesa, aun aguantando la risa.

-Fue espantoso-dijo Merlín mientras Gaius le masajeaba los músculos-Y tengo que aprenderme el protocolo del torneo para mañana.

Merlín miró el libro que estaba mas allá en la mesa.

-Unheran achtun bregdan-conjuró.

Gaius le dio una colleja mientras el libro se ponía delante de el y se abría por una página.

-¿Qué te dije sobre usar magia de esa forma?-lo reprendió Gaius.

-Si pudiera sentir los brazos, habría tomado el libro por mi cuenta-contestó-ademas May lo hace constantemente.

Esta vez fue May la que recibió una pequeña colleja.

-Auch-se quejó, y luego miró mal a Merlín-chivato.

-No me interesa-dijo Gaius-¿Qué hago si alguien os descubre?

-¿Qué harías?-preguntó Merlín.

-Solo aseguraos de que no pase, por el bien de los tres-contestó Gaius, luego se giró a May-y ya va siendo hora de que hagas las cosas al estilo normal.

-Pero eso es muy aburrido-se quejó ella.

-Pues lo harás si no quieres que te cuelguen.

-¿De un árbol muy alto?-Merlín y Gaius la miraron mal-era solo una broma. Además no es culpa mía, me he criado entre la magia y me la han enseñado desde que era un bebé... y ahora me he acostumbrado.

-Pues te vas a desacostumbrar-le dijo Gaius-¿Qué te parece si empiezas a limpiar esto… sin magia?

-Yo no le he salvado la vida a nadie para acabar de criada-se quejó.

-Salvé a Arturo de la muerte y acabo como su criado-se quejó Merlín devolviendo la conversación al tema principal-¿eso es justo?

-No estoy seguro de que tenga que ver con lo justo-replicó Gaius-quien sabe: podría ser divertido.

-¿Crees que limpiar el estiércol de los caballos de Arturo es divertido?-preguntó Merlín-deberías oir mi lista de deberes.

-Todos tenemos deberes. Incluso Arturo-contestó Gaius-Debe ser muy difícil para el con todas esas…

-…¿las mujeres?-preguntó Merlín-¿la gloria?

-Es un futuro rey-replicó el galeno-la gente espera mucho de el. Esta bajo mucha presión.

Un hueso de Merlín crujió, arrancándole un quejido.

-Pues ya somos dos.


	9. Capitulo 9: El comienzo de la búsqueda

May y Merlín llegaron a la casa del herrero, donde Gwen empezó a ayudarle a Merlín a memorizar las partes de la armadura.

-Entonces, las hombreras van sobre los hombros-le dijo, Merlín asintió prestando atención-la cota va en el pecho.

Merlín memorizó con empeño, y May le pasó el casco a Gwen, que lo sujetó delante de Merlín con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sabes que hacer con el casco-sonrió.

-Si, esa es la única parte que supuse-contestó, Gwen se rió.

Merlín se lo puso en la cabeza y miró a Gwen.

-¿Como puedes ser mejor que yo en esto?

-Soy la hija del herrero-contestó Gwen encogiendose de hombros-se todo lo que se puede saber sobre armaduras,... lo que es un poco triste, de hecho.

-No, es magnífico-la corrigió Merlín.

-Si Gwen-asintió May abriendo la boca por primera vez-¡eres estupenda solo con tu forma de ser! ¿para que cambiar? Mas quisieran ser muchas como tu.

Gwen les sonrió agradecida.

..0.0.0

May se quedó un poco con Gwen, ayudándola a limpiar, apreciaba la compañía y la amistad de la muchacha, y aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo en Camelot, confiaba en ella, y Gwen debía ser muy empática, porque enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo frustraba a su amiga.

-¿Te pasa algo, May?-preguntó cuando la vio andar de un lado hacia otro.

-No es nada…

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?-preguntó Gwen.

May detuvo su paseo y la miró, no estaba segura de como expresar lo que le pasaba por la mente, pero algo en su mirada y su sonrisa amable le hacían confiar en ella, de modo que se sentó junto a ella y escogió las palabras con cuidado, para no decir algo que pudiese meterla en un lío.

-Es por... en fin, es complicado de explicar.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?-la aconsejó su amiga.

-¡Vaya!-bromeó-¿Cómo has sabido que empezaría por ahí?

Ambas rieron.

-Bueno, cuando tenía un año de edad, mi familia murió en un incendio-explicó-pero un hombre pudo rescatarme a mi, se llamaba Payton, y me estuvo cuidando hasta hace unos pocos días, cuando murió-tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de la garganta-entonces vine aquí, pero hace poco conocí... a una... persona, que me dijo que las respuestas que buscaba sobre mi familia estaban mas cerca de lo que yo creía. Y anoche soñé conun hombre que no había visto nunca al que llamaba "padre", lo mas curioso es que era un recuerdo de algo que yo había vivido con Payton.

Gwen la miró pensativa.

-Es muy raro, lo se-May volvió a ponerse de pie y a caminar de un lado a otro-a lo mejor no es nada, a lo mejor esa persona se equivocaba, y lo mas probable es que esté dándole vueltas a algo que en realidad no es.

-Quizá sea un pequeño recuerdo de tu padre-comentó Gwen.

-¡Eso mismo pensé yo!-exclamó ella.

-¿Y si Payton resultase ser tu tío o familia lejana?-sugirió Gwen.

-No lo se, nunca me habló de mis padres. Ahora si que no voy a poder preguntarselo-respondió ella con cierta tristeza, pero entonces se le vino una idea a la mente-pero a Gaius si. El si conocía a Payton.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Gwen-con un poco de suerte, tu búsqueda terminará muy pronto.

-Gracias, Gwen-agradeció con una sonrisa- eres una buena amiga. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi ¿Qué tal se vive en Camelot?-preguntó cambiando de tema-¿hay chicos interesantes?

Gwen la miró y se rieron a carcajadas.

-Pero ¿hay o no hay?-preguntó May entre risas.

-Depende de tus gustos-sonrió Gwen aun riendo-pero casi nada es demasiado especial por aquí.

-Vaya por Dios-suspiró May haciendose la indignada para luego poner una sonrisa resignada-en fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Ambas se sonrieron y siguieron limpiando, sabiendo que aquello era el comienzo de una amistad.

..0

-Ah, Merlín, Gaius me dijo que estarías por aquí-dijo una voz a su espalda-¿Sabes lo que traigo?

Merlín alzó la vista de las botas que estaba limpiando para ver a una muchacha de cabellera negra y ligeramente ondulada, resultado de haber llevado la trenza durante la noche. La miró con curiosidad.

-Gwen te ha preparado un almuerzo muy rico-sonrió ella enseñándole unas alas de pollo que había envuelto en una servilleta-cómetelas antes de que se enfríen.

-No puedo, May-negó Merlín con una sonrisa triste y le señaló la larga fila de botas que tenía que limpiar-tengo trabajo.

-Pues te ayudo-replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo "¿Y que"?

-¿En serio?

-Claro-asintió-no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Gracias-dijo Merlín cogiendo la servilleta mientras May buscaba otro cepillo para limpiar botas-no se por qué, pero casi siempre me traes comida.

-Será la costumbre-respondió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Costumbre?

-A Payton siempre le llevaba comida-respondió May recordando-vivíamos en un bosque cuyos inviernos solían ser muy duros, y nunca venía mal tener provisiones, aunque no me gusta cazar.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Merlín.

-Y... ¿que tal llevas lo de ser el criado de Arturo?-preguntó cambiando de tema mientras comenzaba a limpiar.

-Muy divertido-respondió sarcásticamente-limpiar establos, su alcoba, hacer su colada, afilar su espada,... ¿Y da las gracias alguna vez? No ¿para que?

-Si usases la magia irías mas rápido-murmuró May por si había alguien cerca.

-O me cortarían la cabeza.

-O te colgarían de un árbol.

-Muy alentador, May.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo mientras Merlín comenzaba con la primera alita, cosa que agradecía porque no había desayunado.

-El mundo es un lugar extraño donde la realidad es dura y aplastante-se limitó a decir May sin levantar la mirada de la bota-lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomartelo con humor. Eso es lo que yo hago, al menos.

Merlín asintió dándole la razón.

..0.0.0

May se dio la vuelta otra vez en la cama, ya era la decimacuarta vez, probó a darle la vuelta a la almohada, para ponerla por el lado fresco, pero nada, tiró del cordón de su cuello y del escote del camisón apareció un colgante de un dragón dorado, el último regalo que había tenido de Payton se puso a juguetear con el haciendo girar entre sus dedos.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de teorías, la cual mas descabellada (o no) sobre su familia.

-Están muertos-se recordó con cierta dureza-y por muchas vueltas que le des, eso no les traerá de vuelta, así que ahora vas a dormir y no hay mas que hablar.

.

May apareció de nuevo en la caverna, surgiendo de la semi oscuridad del pasillo rocoso, portaba una antorcha y se había puesto su capa encima del camisón de dormir.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo la voz grave del dragón antes de que May lo viera aparecer y posarse de nuevo en la roca mientras plegaba sus enormes alas membranosas a su cuerpo dorado.

-Necesito respuestas-admitió May-y sé que solo tu puedes dármelas.

-¿Solo yo?-preguntó el dragón riendo gravemente entre dientes-solo me has preguntado a mi, joven bruja.

-Porque lo que me dijiste la otra noche me está empezando a afectar; tu me has metido esto en la cabeza y solo contigo puede acabar.

-¿Y que es lo que deseas preguntarme exactamente?

May abrió la boca, pero no encontró las palabras, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que no estaba segura de que pregunta era la que la estaba volviendo loca.

-La otra noche me dijiste que mis respuestas estaban mas cerca de lo que yo creía-comenzó después de una breve reflexión-¿que quisiste decir exactamente? ¿mi destino o mi familia?

El dragón se rió un poco mas, como si la pregunta le hiciese mucha gracia, May se molestó, pero no dijo nada.

-Tu destino está ligado a tu familia-respondió al fin-o al menos una parte de ella.

-Mi familia está muerta-informó con cierta fiereza.

-¿Eso te han dicho?-preguntó como si no diera crédito-joven bruja, deberías preguntar a aquel que conoce toda la historia.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Es aquel que os separó y aquel que os juntará.

-Otro acertijo; es justo lo que necesitaba, muchas gracias-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Venías a por una respuesta y es lo que te he ofrecido-repuso el dragón-mi deber está cumplido.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el dragón alzó el vuelo dejando a May aun mas confundida de lo que había llegado.


	10. Capitulo 10: El comienzo del torneo

-¡Arriba!-la llamó Merlín por la mañana quitandole la manta de encima.

-¡Abajo!-dijo May volviendo a echarse la manta por encima de la cabeza, soñolienta.

-Vamos, despierta ya May-se quejó Merlín-tengo que ir a preparar a Arturo.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?-preguntó dándose la vuelta.

-Porque no puedo irme sin que despiertes, ordenes de Gaius.

-Solo cinco minutitos…-pidió tapándose la cabeza.

-Tu misma-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cogió una jarra con agua que había encima de la mesa y se la echó encima sin ningún miramiento.

-¡MERLÍN!-gritó May furibunda poniendose de pie en el acto.

-¡Ya esta despierta, Gaius!-avisó Merlín sonriente.

-¡Te voy a matar!-amenazó la chica cogiendo una daga que Gaius le había prestado para recoger hierbas, acto seguido comenzó a perseguirlo por la estancia principal.

-¡May!-la regañó Gaius-¿Qué te dijo Payton sobre correr con una daga en la mano?

-No me dijo nada-replicó ella sin dejar de correr, entonces se detuvo y miró a Gaius con una mirada calculadora-aunque,… tienes razón Gaius, soy una irresponsable, y podría causar un accidente sin querer queriendo digo… sin querer-Merlín dejó de correr y la miró sin tenerlas todas consigo, la pelinegra le dio la daga a Gaius-además, no me hace falta ninguna arma… ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

Merlín se rió mientras la muchacha volvía a la carga, un zapato rozó peligrosamente su cabeza.

-¡May!-la regañó Gaius-deja en paz a Merlín, tiene varias obligaciones. Y tu las tuyas.

-¿Y no las puedo hacer cuando halla dormido un poco?-preguntó con un bostezo.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?-preguntó Merlín.

De pronto May se quedó quieta, como si la pregunta le hubiese impactado, por dentro recordó los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y empezó a reflexionar las palabras del dragón.

-May-la llamó Gaius haciendola volver a la realidad-¿que hiciste anoche?

-No podía dormir.

-¿Por que?-preguntó Merlín.

-No encontraba el lado fresquito de la almohada-se puso una máscara de felicidad para evitar preguntas comprometedoras, aunque detrás de esa máscara se estuviese consumiendo por la confusión, aunque Merlín pareció darse cuenta de que May no decía toda la verdad.

-Es el que está en la parte de abajo-informó Merlín con una sonrisa burlona-mas suerte la próxima vez, Nana.

-¿Por que me llamas así?-preguntó molesta-no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

-Te voy a seguir llamando Nana, me da igual lo que hagas.

-¿Te da igual?

-Exacto.

-Bien-aceptó May-tus actos, tus consecuencias. … ¡Te mataré!

-Estate quieta y vístete-ordenó Gaius reteniéndola por el brazo-que Merlín tiene deberes que hacer, y tu tambien, antes de que comience el torneo quiero que lleves varias medicinas.

May suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, mas tarde salió, estirándose como un gato para tomar un rápido desayuno, Merlín ya se había ido y May decidió que le daría una lección... mas tarde, por el momento tenía otras montañas mas altas que escalar.

-¿Conociste a mi familia, Gaius?-preguntó de pronto May, sorprendiendo al galeno.

-Es posible-respondió él.

-¿Todos murieron?-siguió preguntando-¿no quedó nadie? ¿ni un tío, un abuelo,... nada?

-¿Por que me preguntas todo esto?

-He preguntado yo primero.

-No lo se, May-dijo Gaius-antes de sus muertes hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía, no se si queda alguien.

El médico suspiró, no quería decirle nada aun, era muy pronto, y ella muy impulsiva.

-Ah, claro-dijo, se puso de pie y cogió las medicinas que debía entregar tratando de ocultarse tras una máscara de fingida felicidad, sin conseguirlo-bueno, voy a entregar esto, nos vemos en el torneo.

-Hasta luego, May.

Gaius la vio desaparecer por la puerta sumida en sus pensamientos. Se lo contaría, pero necesitaba tiempo para buscar una manera de contarselo.

..0

Mientras, Merlín ya casi había terminado de ponerle la armadura a Arturo, y estaba dándole los últimos retoques con mano insegura.

-¿Sabes que el torneo empieza hoy?-preguntó Arturo con sarcasmo.

-Si, señor-respondió Merlín con una falsa sonrisa mientras abrochaba los guantes.

-¿Esta nervioso?-preguntó Merlín.

-Nunca me pongo nervioso.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Merlín-creí que todos lo hacían.

-¿¡Podrías callarte!-gritó Arturo.

Merlín no contestó, y le dio el casco en la mano, luego se quedó mirandolo como si acabase de terminar una obra de arte.

-Fantástico-comentó-creo que está listo.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?-preguntó Arturo, Merlín se quedó un momento pensando y Arturo lo miró con exasperación-mi espada.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-supongo que la necesitará.

La cogió y se la pasó, Arturo se la arrebató de la mano y se alejó.

-Por lo menos eso salió bien-comentó Merlín.

..0.0.0

En la pista de arena, entraron los caballeros participantes, en perfecta formación mientras los espectadores aplaudían, entre ellos se hallaba Lady Morgana en primera fila, junto con la leal y simpática Gwen.

Merlín estaba junto a la entrada a la pista, junto a Gaius y May.

Entonces el rey caminó delante de los competidores.

-Caballeros del reino-empezó a decir-es un gran honor darles la bienvenida al torneo de Camelot. Durante los siguientes tres días, pondrán su valentía a prueba, sus habilidades como guerreros, y por supuesto, desafiarán al actual campeón. Mi hijo, el príncipe Arturo-Valiant miró a Arturo, quien le devolvió una mirada desafiante-solo uno tendrá el honor de ser coronado campeón, y recibirá un premio de 1.000 monedas de oro. En el combate, es donde vemos la verdadera naturaleza de un caballero, y sabemos si es de hecho, un caballero o un cobarde. Que comience el torneo

Los espectadores vitorearon entre aplausos y los caballeros saludaron.

..0

El primer asalto, Arturo luchaba contra un caballero que no lo hacía nada mal.

-Hazme sentir orgulloso-le murmuró Uther, que mas que como un ánimo, sonó como una amenaza.

Merlín observaba muy animado toda la pelea, Arturo lo hacía muy bien, aunque su contrincante no dejaba que desear, la pelea era casi como un baile lleno de maestría, se notaban los entrenamientos duros que ambos habían tenido, hubo un momento especialmente intenso cuando la espada pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Arturo, que se hizo hacia atrás en el preciso momento, la gente vitoreaba y aplaudía con fuerza a su futuro rey, un momento después, su contrincante caía al suelo derrotado a causa de un codazo de Arturo en plena cara, que le hizo caer mientras su casco salía volando.

La gente vitoreó mucho mas fuerte a su campeón.

-¡Si!-exclamó Merlín aplaudiendo, quien lo iba a decir; el aplaudiendo a Arturo.

En el marcador de madera, pusieron el escudo de Camelot un lugar mas arriba, y tiraron el escudo del guerrero derrotado.

De pronto, una muchacha de cabello color azabache apareció al lado de Merlín.

-¿Que tal?-preguntó May animada-parece que has sabido preparar a Arturo. Enhorabuena-dijo con burla.

-Pues si; algunos tenemos un trabajo importante.

-Eso me ha dolido-comentó sin esconder su sarcasmo-yo que te aprecio tanto...

Los siguientes asaltos, eran caballeros de los que Merlín y May no habían oido hablar en su vida, las peleas cada vez se ponían mas interesantes y el último participante fue el caballero Valiant, que entró en la arena con una actitud muy segura y posesiva con su escudo, en el que habían representadas tres serpientes.

-Parece que alguien se lo tiene muy creido-comentó May.

-Todos se lo tienen muy creido-puntualizó Gaius-los caballeros deben hacer saber...

-...Que son mejores que los demás-completó Merlín-Arturo debió nacer con eso.

Valiant luchaba con fiereza, y al poco su enemigo cayó al suelo abatido por el golpe con el escudo que le asestó Valiant, fue fácil, ni siquiera tuvo que emplear la magia.

-Eso dolerá por la mañana-comentó May haciendo una mueca.

..0.0

Merlín estaba preparando a Arturo, entonces Valiant se aproximó a ellos, con una mirada calculadora.

-¿Puedo daros mi enhorabuena por vuestra victorias?

-Como gustéis-respondió Arturo fríamente.

-Os veré en el banquete de esta noche-y se alejó.

-Adulador-murmuró Merlín.

-Para mañana, tienes que reparar mi escudo, lavar mi túnica, limpiar mis botas, afilar mi espada…-empezó a ordenar Arturo-e ilustrar mi cota de malla.

Merlín lo vio alejarse y suspiró apesadumbrado: ¿eso eran gracias?

..0.

El escudo se reparaba elevado en el aire, la túnica se estaba limpiando sola, la espada se afilaba al igual que la cota de malla estaba siendo ilustrada por una mano invisible. Merlín se encontraba tirado en su cama, leyendo el libro de magia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando Gaius entró, Merlín bajó el libro corriendo y todas las cosas se cayeron al suelo.

-Oh, ¿estas usando la magia otra vez?-preguntó Gaius con enfado.

-No-respondió Merlín con naturalidad.

-¿Y que es esto entonces?-preguntó señalando al suelo.

Merlín no contestó.

-Te informo que la cena ya está lista-suspiró Gaius con resignación

Cerró la puerta y Merlín dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

..0

-El caballero Valiant, de las Islas occidentales, señor-se presentó.

Ya era de noche, y los caballeros estaban formando una fila perfecta ante el rey, acompañado por Lady Morgana, y su doncella Gwen.

-Hoy os he visto pelear-informó el rey-vuestro estilo es muy agresivo.

-Como sabéis, perder es una deshonra-replicó con educación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vos. Caballero Valiant, os presento a Lady Morgana-dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro-mi protegida.

Valiant se colocó delante de Morgana, y admiró la belleza de su rostro, Morgana estiró la mano con una sonrisa, y Valiant se la besó.

-Mi Lady.

-Os he visto competir hoy.

-Y yo os vi mirando-dijo el, entonces miró a Arturo, que lo miraba desde algunos puestos detrás de la fila con una ligera fiereza-tengo entendido, que el campeón del torneo acompañará a mi Lady al banquete.

-Así es-confirmó Morgana sin perder la sonrisa.

-Entonces procuraré ganar el torneo.

Hizo una última inclinación de cabeza y se alejó, Morgana se lo quedó mirando.

-Arturo-saludó el rey, cuando llegó su hijo.

-Padre.

-Oh, todos están impresionados con Valiant-comentó Morgana con malicia, ambos miraron un momento al aludido, que estaba estrechando mano de otros caballeros, que lo felicitaban sin cesar.

-No son los únicos-comentó el.

-¿No estarás celoso?

-No veo porque debo estarlo-replicó sin que su rostro mostrase emoción. Pero Morgana lo seguía mirando con malicia, Arturo se retiró de allí.

-¿Acaso Arturo podría ser mas irritante?-susurró Morgana a Gwen-Espero que Valiant gane el torneo.

-No hablais en serio-respondió Gwen en el mismo tono.

-Si, por supuesto-contestó Morgana sin enfadarse.


	11. Capitulo 11: Hermanos

-May, las gachas no tienen la culpa de lo que te pase-comentó Gaius.

May levantó la vista de su desayuno, se había puesto a destrozar las patatas inconscientemente mientras seguía pensativa.

-No tengo hambre-dijo al fin. Había pasado la noche dandole mas y mas vueltas a las palabras del dragón, pensando en quien podría ser "el que os separó y os volverá a juntar".

Gaius suspiró con pesar.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de contaros algo.

Merlín y May lo miraron curiosos.

-Hace tiempo, en una humilde aldea, nacieron dos hermanos totalmente idénticos, tanto física como mentalmente, la única diferencia era en que el mayor resultó ser un varón y la pequeña una chica. Con el paso del tiempo, descubrieron que la pequeña hacía cosas muy extrañas. Y es que la niña poseía la magia, pero era casi imposible de esconder sus dones, y solo estaba su madre para ocuparse de todo, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo controlar la magia de la pequeña, por lo que acudió a su mejor amigo en Camelot. Llevó con ella a ambos niños, y él no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de lo unidos que estaban esos niños, era como si sus almas estuviesen unidas por lazos indestructibles. Al final, despues de barajar varias posibilidades, lo mejor que pudieron hacer para evitar que matasen a la niña a causa de sus dones, fue dársela a un amigo que vivía en el bosque, aislado del mundo para que la cuidase y la enseñase a controlar su magia. A su madre le partió el corazón, pero aun así admitió que no podían hacer nada mejor por ella. De modo que lo hicieron. Su madre y su hermano volvieron a su aldea a sabiendas de que les faltaba algo. El amigo se sorprendió muchisimo de lo triste que se había quedado el pequeño aunque apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Merlín y May escuchaban muy atentos, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar el galeno, este tomó aire antes de decir:

-Esos gemelos se llaman Merlín y May. Sois vosotros.

Un pesado e incrédulo silencio reinó en la estancia durante unos segundos, Merlín y May miraban a Gaius con los ojos como platos, sin poder articular ni una palabra.

-Debes estar equivocado-dijo May a media voz, rompiendo el silencio-yo soy huérfana, y no tengo familia.

-Fue lo que le pedimos a Payton que te contase-mintió Gaius-creíamos que era lo mejor...

-¡Me estás diciendo que he vivido una mentira durante toda mi vida!-gritó May levantándose con tanto ímpetu que tiró la silla.

-No podemos ser hermanos-argumentó Merlín con lentitud, aun asimilando las palabras del médico-mi madre me lo hubiera contado.

-A tu madre se le rompía el corazón solo recordando a May-respondió el galeno-es natural que quisiera evitar hablar de ella.

May lo miró incrédula y horrorizada a partes iguales, la cabeza le daba vueltas y cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas le encajaban las piezas, casi podía oirlas chasquear al encajarse las unas con las otras.

-May...-la llamó Gaius dudidativo.

Ella no respondió, respiraba entre cortadamente, sentía que sus pulmones se habían vuelto de acero, "el que os separó y os volverá a juntar" "tu familia está enlazada con tu destino" "Las respuestas están mucho mas cerca de lo que crees" "¿eso te han dicho?" las palabras del dragón sonaban como un eco en su cabeza.

-May, fue lo mejor...-repitió con tacto, pero le interrumpieron las carcajadas sarcásticas de ella.

-Si, seguro-soltó con sarcasmo.

-Tu madre no sabía que hacer-siguió Gaius-tu magia era imposible de disimular, vino a mi en busca de ayuda, al final decidimos que lo mejor era dejarte...

-¿Asi es como solucionamos los problemas? ¿cuando alguien se convierte en un problema lo abandonamos a su suerte?-estalló May furiosa-¡Solo tenía un año!

-No te abandonamos-puntualizó Gaius sin alzar la voz-te dejamos con un amigo. Era lo mejor. A tu madre le dolió mucho.

-¿Si?-preguntó-Merlín tiene magia y a el no le abandonaron.

-Porque la magia de Merlín no salió a la luz hasta hace tiempo después, pero Merlín no era tan destacable como lo que tu hacías, y tu madre había sufrido mucho separandose de ti, no quería perder también a Merlín.

-De modo que soy "un problema muy destacable"-dijo furiosa-Bien. Vale.

May se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido.

-¡May, espera!-la intentó detener Merlín-¿a donde vas?

Por toda respuesta, se escuchó un portazo que retumbó en la sala con fuerza, Merlín fue a seguirla, pero Gaius lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjala-le dijo con cansancio-necesita estar sola para asimilarlo.

-¡No!-exclamó Merlín-¡No voy a dejarla! ¿Por que nunca me dijisteis nada? ¡Tenia derecho a saber que tenía una hermana!

-Merlín, Arturo te necesita-le recordó Gaius-no quiero mas discusiones por hoy. Ve con él y deja a May que se tranquilice y ponga sus ideas en orden, necesita estar sola para comprenderlo.

Merlín hizo ademán de salir por la puerta, pero se lo pensó y se fue con las mandíbulas bien apretadas de la rabia a atender al principe, dejando su desayuno a medio terminar. Ya no tenía apetito.

..0

May no sabía a donde iba, el caso era irse lejos. Todo lo que pudiera.

Admitía que buscaba respuestas, pero hubiese sido mejor cualquier otra cosa a descubrir que la abandonaron por su magia. Tenía un mar de sentimientos contradictorios y tantos pensamientos que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mas confusa y perdida que nunca, ya ni siquiera veía a la gente de la calle.

¿Como podía haber sido tan estúpida todo aquel tiempo? ¿como podía su familia haberla abandonado a su suerte con tan solo un año? ¿por qué nunca fueron a buscarla? ¿por qué no quisieron saber nada de ella? ¿por que su madre la enterró en sus recuerdos hasta tal punto de no contarle la verdad a su gemelo?

No culpaba a Merlín, al fin y al cabo cuando todo ocurrió, él no era mas que un bebé de un año, y no podía haber echo nada por ella, pero no sabía que pensar; la rabia no le dejaba hacerlo con claridad.

Aceleró el paso cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre, no estaba de humor para conversar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en el bosque. Paró junto al río y se agachó junto al agua, fue a meter las manos para beber, pero en cuanto tocó la superficie dio un manotazo con rabia.

Se levantó y le asestó una patada a una piedra, después cerró los ojos un momento y después de asegurarse de que nadie miraba, creó una bola de fuego que tiró al rio con todas sus fuerzas, vio como las llamas se apagaron en la superficie húmeda.

Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada al tronco y se hizo un ovillo, trató de poner sus ideas en orden.

.0.0.0

Merlín llegó al guadarnés aun echando chispas, acababa de descubrir que tenía una hermana y se lo habían ocultado hasta aquel día, y Arturo no estaba mejorando las cosas, se preguntó como habría sido su vida si no se hubiesen llevado a May, lo mas posible es que Merlín no se hubiese sentido tan solo en el mundo, como un bicho raro a causa de su magia. No pudo evitar preguntarse si May estaría bien en aquel momento. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-A lustrarlos otra vez-murmuró alejando aquellos pensamientos, y centrándose en el trabajo. Eso le impedía pensar.

Entonces escuchó un largo siseo que le heló la sangre en las venas, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no vio nada.

-¿Hola?-preguntó caminando despacio-¿hay alguien aquí?

Por toda respuesta, escuchó otro siseo; largo y siniestro, que parecía venir de los equipos de uno de los caballeros competidores.

Se detuvo frente al escudo del caballero Valiant, se agachó para examinarlo de cerca, dejó de pensar que había sido su imaginación cuando una de las serpientes del escudo… ¿parpadeó?

¿Había visto bien? Fue a tocarla con una mano, pero entonces una espada se posó en su pecho, provocándole un susto de muerte, pero no lo demostró, y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el dueño de la espada. No era otro que Valiant.

Merlín se levantó despacio y con los músculos en tensión.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, muchacho?-preguntó sin bajar el arma.

-No-contestó con el corazón en la garganta-estoy bien. Vengo a por… la… la armadura de mi señor.

-Cógela y sigue tu camino-dijo Valiant, más una amenaza que otra cosa.

-Claro, si… no hay problema-empezó a cogerla rápida y atropelladamente, y se escabulló de allí con rapidez.

..0

-Al fin te encuentro-suspiró una voz conocida.

May, que seguía echa un ovillo, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su copia masculina caminando hacia ella, parecía tranquilo, pero en sus ojos podía leer la ansiedad. Se preguntó como la había encontrado.

-Gwen dijo que te vio venir hacia aquí-respondió como si hubiese leido su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba era posible, para algo eran gemelos.

Ah, claro, Gwen era la que la había llamado antes pero ella había acelerado el paso.

-Estaba preocupada, y Gaius. Y yo tambien.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber May.

-Porque... bueno... eres mi hermana-respondió, diciendo lo último casi en un susurro que ambos escucharon, Merlín se sintió raro al decir aquello.

-Me conoces desde hace dos días-repuso May con cierta fiereza-podría ser una asesina.

-Pero no lo eres-aseguró Merlín.

-Me conoces desde hace dos días-repitió May.

-Pero es como si te conociese de toda la vida.

May admitía que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

-No sabes nada de mi-ni siquiera sabía porque el tono frío de su voz, estaba llena de resentimiento, y lo estaba pagando con Merlín, aunque no tuviera la culpa.

-Se que te encanta dormir-respondió Merlín muy seguro y con una pequeña sonrisa-se que odias que te despierten por la mañana, que te encantan los colores, que odias ir de caza. También se que te gusta ayudar a tus amigos, y que te gustaría que la magia fuese libre de practicar.

-Bien, pero aun no me terminas de conocer.

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo-May no respondió, y Merlín se acercó hasta ponerse delante de ella-¿que importa si te conozco o no? Eso no quita que seas mi hermana. Siento mucho que hallas tenido que estar sola, pero te prometo que nunca mas lo estarás. Te juro que no te abandonaré nunca-le tendió la mano.

May miró su mano pero no se movió, alzó mas la vista y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su recuperado hermano.

Entrelazó la mano con la que le tendía Merlín y este tiró suavemente de ella para ponerla en pie, después, lentamente sonrieron.

Merlín se acercó un poco mas y la abrazó, lejos de molestar a May, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco te abandonaré jamás-le aseguró.


	12. Capitulo 12: El secreto de Valiant

May y Merlín llegaron a casa poco después, Merlín tenía una mano en el hombro de May y ambos sonreían.

-May...-empezó Gaius en cuanto pasaron, la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente de la cara de May-lo siento, yo...

-No tienes por que disculparte-le cortó ella-yo tampoco he sido la reina de la simpatía. Es solo que... no estaba preparada para algo así.

-Pero no teníamos ningún derecho a ocultaroslo-dijo Gaius con pesadumbre-tienes que entender que era lo mejor, si alguien hubiese descubierto tus poderes, lo mas posible es que no estuvieses ahora aquí.

-Lo entiendo-asintió ella, sonrió, pero no sentía total felicidad-por cierto, Merlín creo que deberías volver al trabajo.

Merlín se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Me matará-salió corriendo mientras May dejaba escapar una risa.

..0.0

Las partes de la armadura, estaban perfectamente colocadas encima de la mesa, en total orden, y todo cuidadosamente preparado.

Arturo lo estaba mirando y comprobando para ver si había algo… cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, mientras Merlín esperaba con las manos tras la espalda y muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Hiciste esto tu solo?-preguntó Arturo sin creerlo.

-Si, Sire.

-Ahora veamos si me lo pones sin olvidar nada-dijo Arturo un momento después.

Merlín empezó a colocar la armadura a una rapidez considerable, ya no quedaban restos de duda o torpeza, y con total precisión, terminó de arreglarlo, ni siquiera olvidó esta vez la espada.

-Esto está mejor-aceptó Arturo-era difícil hacerlo peor.

-Aprendo rápido-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por tu bien, espero que sea verdad.

-Suerte, señor-le deseó Merlín tras unos segundos de silencio.

Arturo no contestó, y salió de allí a paso seguro.

Arturo salió a la arena, y Merlín se quedó en la entrada, como siempre. El principe saludó al pueblo y al rey con una mano levantada, al tiempo que lo aclamaban.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estas empezando a divertirte?-preguntó Gaius.

-No, no siempre mi trabajo es fatigoso-respondió el con una sonrisa.

La lucha comenzó y Arturo lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-¡Si!-exclamó Merlín aplaudiendo.

May aplaudió tambien, Merlín procedió a revolverle el cabello con parar de reir.

-¡Eh!-se quejó, Merlín se retiró y ella le empujó un poco juguetonamente, después ambos volvieron su atención a la lucha, mientras May se peinaba con los dedos.

-¡Si!-exclamó Merlín cuando Arturo desvió la espada de su rival.

Arturo tenía un buen rival, pero el estaba mucho mas motivado, y su victoria no tardó en llegar.

Todos los espectadores rompieron en aplausos y vitorees.

El segundo asalto, fue el del caballero Valiant, que seguía con aquella actitud que tanto sacaba de quicio a May.

Le asestó un fuerte golpe a su oponente con el escudo y se agachó junto a él en el suelo, le puso el escudo arriba, asegurándose de que nadie veía lo que ocurría.

-Atacad-murmuró a las serpientes cuando lo tuvo bajo su escudo.

El otro lo miró con expresión extrañada, pero sin poder moverse, entonces la cabeza de una de las serpientes salió del escudo y lo mordió en el cuello, Valiant se levantó y saludó a la multitud que empezó a aplaudir encantada.

..

-Parece malherido-comentó Merlín a Arturo, que lo observaban mas apartados, mientras Gaius y May se aproximaban al herido.

..0

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Merlín nada mas llegar a casa.

-Es muy extraño-contestó Gaius-mira, fíjate en estas heridas del cuello. Es una mordedura de serpiente.

-¿Cómo pudo ser una serpiente? Fue una lucha con espadas-replicó Merlín, perplejo.

-Por los síntomas, es un envenenamiento-prosiguió Gaius después de mirar al herido.

-¿Puedes curarle?-preguntó Merlín.

-Si es una mordedura, tendré que extraerle el veneno a la serpiente que le picó para preparar el antídoto-respondió Gaius.

-¿Y si no puedes conseguir el antídoto?-preguntó May preocupada.

-Entonces ya no podré hacer nada por el-respondió el galeno-morirá.

-Ha luchado contra Valiant-murmuró Merlín.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Gaius mientras limpiaba la herida.

-Nada-mintió Merlín, y salió de allí.

Gaius suspiró.

-¿Qué crees que irá a hacer?-preguntó May sin dejar de examinar que todo fuese bien con el paciente.

-Algo absurdo y peligroso con lo que terminará consiguiendo una forma para salvarle la vida-respondió Gaius-o a la taberna.

-Oh-dijo May-Oye Gaius ¿crees que podríamos curarle con magia?

-No quiero que emplees la magia de ese modo.

-¿No quieres que le salve la vida a las personas?-preguntó sin creérselo.

-Escucha, no podemos hacer de ese modo las cosas. Y además si te atrapasen... bueno, será mejor que te vallas a tu habitación a descansar un poco.

-¿Y Merlín?-preguntó preocupada

-Estará bien. Confío en él.

-No quiero que le pase nada, mejor voy con el.

-Mejor ve a dormir-la detuvo Gaius-sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, no sabemos ni siquiera a donde a ido.

May hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero después de insistir un poco mas, se fue a su habitación. Aun no estaba segura de querer tener un hermano, pero si algo le ocurría a Merlín, se encargaría de ajustar cuentas.

.0.0.0

Merlín se escondió detrás de una columna, Valian llevaba su escudo ¿para que, si en el guadarnés estaba perfectamente? Algo no marchaba bien.

Observó a Valiant entrar en su habitación, y colocó el escudo en el suelo, Merlín observó desde una rendija de la puerta, en total silencio para no ser descubierto.

Escuchó el chillido de una rata.

-Hora de cenar-dijo Valiant sosteniendo al ratón por la cola.

Merlín observó con los ojos como platos como tres serpientes empezaron a sobresalir del escudo e intentaban atrapar al ratón entre sus fauces. Jadeó, y decidió irse de allí, pero Valiant lo escuchó.

Merlín corrió y se escondió detrás de la columna, Valiant había salido de la habitación y llevaba una espada desenvainada, y se acercó peligrosamente a su escondrijo, Merlín se escondió mas, Valiant miró en todas direcciones, pero no le vio. Finalmente, envainó de nuevo la espada y volvió a su habitación, aun con recelo.

.

Merlín cerró de un portazo, y Gaius lo miró.

-He visto una de las serpientes del escudo de Valiant cobrar vida-informó con una mezcla de enfado e indignación por lo que había hecho-está usando la magia.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Gaius mirandolo incrédulo.

-Una… se comió un ratón-contestó Merlín-de un bocado, se lo tragó. Y ambos luchaban contra Valiant, cuando se desmayaron-dijo señalando a los heridos-debió ser una de las serpientes del escudo. Se lo diré a Arturo.

-¿No podrías estar equivocado?-preguntó Gaius poniendose en pie.

-Reconozco la magia cuando la veo-jadeó preocupado.

-Tal vez-dijo Gaius-¿pero tienes pruebas?

Merlín lo miró un momento sin saber que responder.

-¿Es que no me crees?-preguntó sin creerlo.

-Temo que te veas en apuros-se sinceró-¿Cómo explicarás lo que hacías en sus aposentos?

-¿Y eso que importa?-preguntó Merlín casi histerico-¡está usando la magia para ganar el torneo!

-Pero no puedes acusar a un caballero sin pruebas, el rey jamás aceptará tu palabra contra la de un caballero.

-¿Y lo que yo diga no cuenta para nada?

-Mucho me temo que no cuenta en lo que al rey concierne. Así son las cosas.

Se quedaron mirandose un momento, finalmente, Merlín se encerró en su habitación y Gaius suspiró con pesadumbre observando la mordedura.

.

_-¡Posee la magia!-gritó una voz._

_-Yo, Uther Pendragon, decreto que le corten la cabeza al brujo-dijo el rey desde la terraza. Arturo estaba a su lado, mirando sin hacer nada._

_Un guardia le dio una patada y le empujó a la superficie de madera, junto al verdugo, este levantó el hacha, May observaba desde la multitud muy angustiada, sujetada por Gaius y Gwen, cuyas expresiones no podían ser mas tristes._

_-¡NO!-chilló debatiendose entre sus brazos-¡MERLIN!_

_El hacha cortó el aire mientras bajaba rápido e implacable._

__-¡NO!-gritó May incorporándose de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor, mientras los latidos del corazón volvían poco a poco a su rítmo normal. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Estaba empapada de sudor frío y le temblaban las manos.

No volvería a comer picante antes de dormir, ni a discutir de que ocurría si alguien les pillaba haciendo magia.

Se envolvió en un pañuelo largo de color rojo y salió en silencio de su habitación, sin pensarlo si quiera entreabrió la puerta del aposento de Merlín, estaba dándole la espalda, pero se veía perfectamente como respiraba y como tenía cabeza. Suspiró aliviada, iba a cerrar la puerta y volver a su habitación cuando la voz del joven la detuvo.

-¿De paseo por la noche?-preguntó con cierto tono amargo en su voz.

May se detuvo y lo vio incorporarse y darse la vuelta para mirarla.

-No se si es un buen habito después de esos gritos que has pegado-continuó él.

-Lo siento.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó.

-No es nada.

-Algo será-insistió su hermano-ven, sientate aquí-dijo dando unas palmadas en el colchón mientras se sentaba en la cama.

May dio unos pasos tímidos y se sentó junto a Merlín.

-Solo era una pesadilla-se sinceró con un poco de verguenza, pero entonces lo miró con curiosidad-¿y tu ha donde has ido? ¿que ha pasado?

-A... darme un paseo, como tu supongo-bromeó, pero May notó que estaba molesto por algo.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó May.

-No es nada, Nana.

May suspiró con resignación.

-Está bien, te dejo que me llames Nana, pero sin pasarte-le concedió.

-Iba a hacerlo de todos modos-sonrió su amigo.

-Venga, sueltalo ya.

Merlín le explicó lo que había descubierto del escudo de Valiant.

-Sabía que no era de fiar, no había nada mas que verlo-dijo ella asombrada.

-Entonces ¿me crees?-preguntó Merlín.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

-Porque el rey no aceptará mi palabra contra la de un caballero-respondió Merlín con algo de enfado.

-El rey no-concedió May-pero… ¿y si se lo contases a un noble que confíe en ti?

-No conozco a ningún noble que… Ah, no. No puedes hablar en serio-dijo al caer en la cuenta.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarse a él. Lo mejor es que avises a Arturo-opinó May-pero debes conseguir alguna prueba.


	13. Capitulo 13: Una prueba contra Valiant

Merlín estaba preparando a Arturo, cada vez en un tiempo y precisión mejor, si Arturo se daba cuenta de ello, no lo demostraba.

Un poco mas allá, otro escudero preparaba a su señor, el caballero tenía el tamaño de un armario ropero.

-¿Vais tener que luchar contra el?-preguntó Merlín.

-Si, y es fuerte como un oso-respondió Arturo-pero es lento.

-Y vos rápido-sonrió Merlín.

-Exacto.

.0.0.0.

Morgana, acompañada de Gwen, estaban en su sitio de siempre; en primera fila, Morgana apretaba un poco mas de lo normal el brazo de Gwen, esta se dio cuenta.

-No estareis preocupada ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-No-negó Morgana como si nada.

Arturo y su oponente se miraron un momento, estudiandose.

.0

Mientras, algo apartado, Merlín observó a Valiant, apegado a su escudo como siempre.

-Arg, creo que si pudiera casarse con ese escudo lo haría-comentó May mirandolo con odio y apareciendo súbitamente a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Gaius.

-Bien-respondió con el sonido de los aceros de fondo-yo hago mi trabajo, y me ocupo de mis asuntos.

Merlín se retiró de allí y Gaius le lanzó una mirada interrogante a May.

-¿Qué esta tramando?-preguntó.

-No lo se-respondió con el tono mas inocente que tenía-¿por que tendría que saberlo?

-¿Y tu en que piensas?-preguntó aun mas desconfiado.

-¿Yo?-preguntó en el mismo tono-nada en particular.

-En serio, ¿Qué estas tramando?-preguntó Gaius.

-Vale, me has pillado-dijo con voz tristona-¡Le he puesto un gusano a Merlín en los calcetines!

Gaius la miró, y descubrió que estaba mintiendo.

-No te metas en líos-le ordenó con cierta resignación.

-¿Cuando me he metido en un lío?

A su cabeza vinieron millones de recuerdos de su infancia, en los que corría por el bosque perseguida por los caballeros de Cendred, las veces en las que hacía alguna trastada en el pueblo, cuando fue a buscar de pequeña un hipogrifo,...

.

Merlín observó la pelea, a Arturo solo le quedaba vencer aquel caballero para la ronda final, donde se decidiría al campeón del torneo.

Como Arturo había previsto, su oponente era lento, y el bastante mas rápido, no tardó en abatirlo. Los espectadores estallaron en aplausos.

Después, el caballero Valiant, tambien abatió a su rival, aunque para alivio de Gaius y May, que salieron a atenderlo, no había sido atacado por las serpientes.

En el marcador, colocaron los escudos de Camelot y Las Islas Occidentales juntos en lo mas alto.

-Valiant luchará contra Arturo en la final-informó Merlín a Gaius y May, que observaban como se llevaban al pobre caballero en una camilla-y el lo matará con su escudo.

Gaius observó alejarse a Merlín, que andaba a grandes zancadas, muy molesto. Ni siquiera May supo que decir para aliviar la tensión.

..0.0

Gaius abrió la puerta, y vio a Merlín sentado en una silla, mirando al pobre caballero que había tenido la mala suerte de luchar contra Valiant, May estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared, abrazada a sus rodillas, con aire pensativo y ausente.

-Merlín-empezó Gaius-respecto a lo que te dije ayer… Mira, Uther no nos escuchará ni a ti ni a mi. Pero tienes razón-Merlín lo miró por fin-no dejaremos que Valiant se salga con la suya.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas-indicó Merlín.

-Si curo a Ewain, el le dirá al rey que Valiant se vale de la magia, el rey creerá a otro caballero. Pero como conseguimos el antídoto; esa es la cuestión.

Merlín se levantó de la silla, sin mediar ni una palabra mas, y salió de allí.

-Creo que voy a acompañarlo-decidió May poniéndose en pie.

-Tened cuidado.

La morena asintió y lo siguió en absoluto silencio, Gaius se quedó un momento observando la puerta por donde se habían ido sus dos pupilos.

..0.0

-¡Larga vida al rey!-exclamaron los caballeros brindando con sus jarras.

-Decid, Valiant-dijo Uther-¿creéis que podréis vencer a mi hijo?

-Es un gran guerrero MiLord-admitió-espero ser un oponente digno.

-Deberíais quedaros después del torneo-ofreció Uther-necesitaríamos mas caballeros como vos?

Valiant miró a Arturo de reojo, que tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-Sería un honor, Mi Lord.

Merlín se retiró desde su lugar de espionaje, y se metió por el pasillo que conducía a la alcoba de Valiant, entonces Merlín fue a cruzar una esquina…

-¡Buh!-exclamó May con una sonrisa.

-¡May!-exclamó Merlín en voz baja y bajando su mano del pecho con disimulo, para disimular el susto-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me cite aquí con un muchacho muy guapo-bromeó.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto no es un juego-susurró.

-Lo se-dijo hablando tambien en susurros-quiero ayudarte.

-Te lo agradezco, pero mejor vuelve con Gaius.

-¿Me estás discriminando porque soy una mujer?-preguntó aparentemente enfadada.

-No-respondió intentando no perder la paciencia-pero esto va a ser muy peligroso, si me pillan…

-Que negativo eres-lo interrumpió ella-no nos van a pillar.

Merlín siguió hacia delante, interiormente contrariado por May, que lo siguió en silencio y con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Merlín y May llegaron a la puerta de la alcoba, Merlín miró dentro, por una pequeña reja, y vio que había una cerradura.

-Ali Sand-murmuró con un movimiento de la mano, y la cerradura se retiró desde dentro.

Ambos entraron en absoluto silencio, miraron hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y la peli negra cerró la puerta.

Allí estaba; sobre una mesa, mirando hacia ellos estaba el escudo de las tres serpientes, May alzó una ceja; le tenía cierta fobia a las serpientes.

Merlín la miró un momento con duda, y se entendieron sin palabras ¿Cómo activarían el escudo para que saliera la serpiente?

Merlín cogió una espada que tenía cerca y se acercó al escudo con precaución, May se quedó vigilando por si venía alguien.

Merlín tocó con la punta de la espada las serpientes, una por una, mientras May iba preparando mentalmente hechizos, por si las serpientes los confundían con un aperitivo, pero el escudo parecía totalmente normal, Merlín se acercó un poco mas, para examinarlo, entonces escucharon un ruido que procedía de fuera y ambos se giraron con el corazón en la garganta, Merlín se puso lentamente delante de ella, dispuesto a protegerla, a May la conmovió interiormente aquel gesto.

Entonces una de las serpientes del escudo cobró vida.

Un pequeño siseo por lo bajo, llegó a los oidos de May, que se dio la vuelta con la sensación de saber lo que venía a continuación, y se encontró con las fauces abiertas del reptil, dispuesta a atacar.

-Merlín…-lo llamó May con urgencia, olvidando por un momento su magia.

Merlín se giró y al ver lo que ocurría, apartó a su hermana poniéndola detrás de él, la serpiente se lanzó a su cuello, pero Merlín le cortó la cabeza limpiamente con el filo de la espada. May se agachó a coger la cabeza de la serpiente, consciente de que sin ella no habría antídoto, mientras las otras dos serpientes salieron del escudo. Merlín dejó caer la espada al suelo, y salió corriendo arrastrando a May con él, cerró la puerta sin miramientos y salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

Valiant salió de la sala, y vio a lo lejos dos figuras corriendo, con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a su habitación.

..0

Gaius abrió las fauces de la cabeza de la serpiente muerta, y apretó los colmillos contra un frasquillo de cristal, donde el veneno empezó a caer.

-Tengo que preparar el antídoto-informó Gaius con una gran sonrisa cuando hubo acabado de extraer el veneno.

-Voy a decirselo a Arturo-decidió Merlín.

-Necesitarás esto-dijo Gaius acercándole la cabeza de la serpiente-y Merlín…

El chico se giró para escucharlo.

-La verdad, has sido muy valiente-Merlín sonrió satisfecho y agradecido.

-¡Eh!-se quejó May-¿y yo que? Que soy muy celosa…

Merlín soltó una carcajada feliz antes de salir.

..0

-¿Tu?-preguntó Arturo con un tono suspicaz-¿tu cortaste esta cabeza?

-A Sir Ewain le picó una serpiente del escudo de Valiant mientras luchaba contra él-contestó Merlín casi sin paciencia-se le notan las marcas en el cuello donde les mordió la serpiente. Él estaba ganando, Valiant hizo trampas.

-Valiant no usaría la magia en Camelot.

-¡Ewain estaba atrapado bajo el escudo! Nadie pudo ver como le mordía.

-No me gusta ese caballero-admitió Arturo poniendose de pie y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro-pero no hizo trampas.

-Gaius está preparando el antídoto, cuando despierte, el mismo os lo dirá.

Arturo lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Si luchais contra Valiant usará el escudo-advirtió Merlín-solo de ese modo puede venceros. ¡Miradla!-exclamó después de la mirada burlona de Arturo, cogió la cabeza y se la enseñó otra vez-¿habíais visto serpientes como esta en Camelot?-preguntó enfadado.

Arturo cogió la cabeza y empezó a examinarla.

-Se que solo soy… un sirviente-admitió Merlín mas calmado-y que mi palabra no cuenta.

Arturo lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

-Pero yo nunca os mentiría-aseguró sin pestañear siquiera.

-Quiero que jures por tu vida, que dices la verdad-ordenó Arturo.

-Juro que es verdad.

Arturo lo miró un rato a los ojos, para descubrir la verdad o la mentira.

-Entonces te creo.

Merlín sonrió levemente, satisfecho. ¡Le había creido! Viniendo de Arturo, era un gran logro.

En una de las vigas del techo, una serpiente de color verde como la cabeza de la que estaba en la mano de Arturo, dejó escapar un suave siseo.


	14. Capitulo 14: Pruebas perdidas

En la sala del trono, los caballeros parloteaban sobre la noticia: Arturo Pendragon acusaba al caballero Valiant de usar un escudo mágico, el mismo Arturo se encontraba allí con su sirviente Merlín.

El caballero Valiant llegó al poco, con el escudo y escoltado por un par de guardias, Arturo y Merlín lo observaron atentamente mientras caminaba por delante de ellos, con desconfianza. Se colocó cerca del trono con una expresión seria.

.0.0

May observó atentamente como Gaius le mojaba los labios a Ewain con el antídoto, ayudándose con un algodón, el caballero abrió los ojos poco a poco, mientras volvía en si lentamente.

-Bienvenido-le saludó Gaius.

-En su escudo había una serpiente-fue lo primero que dijo mirando al médico, mientras sus fuerzas volvían-cobró vida-añadió intentado incorporarse.

-Estais débil-lo detuvo Gaius suavemente con una mano, y el volvió a tumbarse-el veneno todavía sigue en vuestro organismo.

-Tengo que avisar a Arturo-dijo volviendo a incorporarse.

-Arturo lo sabe-informó May ayudándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Ha solicitado una audiencia al rey-continuó Gaius-hablará con vos. Descansad, necesitareis vuestras fuerzas-Gaius se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, con May detrás-vamos a recoger unas hierbas, enseguida volveremos.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la estancia con su pupila siguiéndole con paso alegre.

Apenas se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y un siseo suave se escuchó cerca de la ventana, la serpiente se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, una vez allí se dirigió sin demora a la cama improvisada donde descansaba el caballero, que obedeciendo las órdenes de Gaius, había cerrado los ojos para descansar, y trepó por la cama.

Se escuchó un siseo, Ewain, extrañado, abrió los ojos mientras el terror crecía dentro de él con rapidez.

No tuvo tiempo de levantarse, porque la serpiente asomó la cabeza por debajo de la sábana, sobre su pecho y abrió sus fauces mientras Ewain trató de escapar.

.0.0.0

El rey entró en la sala del trono, su expresión era seria y dura, como cada vez que se trataba de magia.

-¿Por qué nos has convocado?-preguntó nada mas llegar de una manera ruda mientras llegaba delante del trono y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los presentes.

-El caballero Valiant está utilizando un escudo mágico para ganar el torneo-informó Arturo dando unos pasos hacia delante, para mirar cara a cara a su padre, Merlín estaba unos pasos mas atrás con las manos en la espalda.

Morgana miró a Gwen horrorizada, esta le devolvió una igual.

-Valiant ¿que tenéis que decir?-preguntó el rey.

-MiLord, es ridículo-respondió Valiant sin alzar la voz, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada desafiante a Arturo-nunca he empleado la magia-se volvió hacia Arturo con la expresión crispada-¿teneis pruebas que respalden esa acusación?

-¿Hay pruebas?-preguntó el rey a su hijo.

-Las hay-asintió Arturo, le hizo una señal a Merlín con la mano, y él se acercó y le dio la cabeza de la serpiente a Uther en la mano. Valiant y él intercambiaron una mirada de odio.

El rey se dio la vuelta y comenzó a examinar la cabeza.

.0.0

Gaius se giró con una poción en la mano, mientras May apagaba el fuego con una sonrisa, sabiendo que todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

-Mucho me temo, que esta poción sabe a rayos-comentó Gaius mientras la removía con una cucharilla-pero os ayudará a poneros en pie.

Entonces alzó la mirada y vio al caballero desvanecido en la cama.

-Ewain-murmuró con precupación, May dejó lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento y se acercó con el corazón lleno de malos presagios, Gaius se sentó junto a él y le examinó el cuello.

La sonrisa de May se desvaneció con mas rapidez que una puesta de sol.

.

-Mostradme el escudo-ordenó Uther después de haber examinado la cabeza.

Valiant le enseñó el escudo y Uther se aproximó a él.

-Que no se acerque demasiado-murmuró Merlín a Arturo.

-Tened cuidado MiLord-aconsejó Arturo desenvainando una espada cuando el rey iba a tocarlo.

Uther miró a Arturo y después de unos instantes pasó su mano por la superficie del escudo.

En ese momento entraron Gaius y May.

-Merlín-le llamó Gaius.

Merlín y Arturo giraron la cabeza y les vieron a los dos con una expresión que significaba malas nuevas.

-Necesitamos a Ewain, averigua que pasa-le murmuró Arturo a su sirviente. Merlín asintió y obedeció.

-¿Lo veis, MiLord?-preguntó Valiant-es un escudo corriente.

-No permitirá que veamos como cobra vida-dijo Arturo.

-¿Y como se que estas diciendo la verdad?-preguntó Uther con suavidad.

-Tengo un testigo-admitió Arturo, Uther entrecerró los ojos-el caballero Ewain, fue mordido por una de las serpientes del escudo, su veneno casi le mata-añadió mirando a Valiant con superioridad, este le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio y hostilidad-sin embargo recibió el antídoto.

-Ewain ha muerto-informó Gaius a Merlín con abatimiento. Merlín se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-El puede confirmar que Valiant se vale de la magia-dijo Arturo.

-¿Y el testigo?-preguntó el rey.

-Ya... debería estar aquí-respondió el.

Miró a Merlín, que estaba hablando con Gaius y una muchacha morena, que tenía bastante parecido con él, pero no le prestó atención, porque sabía lo que se estaba jugando en aquel momento.

-Bien, gracias-dijo Merlín con abatimiento.

Arturo miró a su padre y después se acercó a Merlín, sintiendo las miradas de toda la sala.

-¿Donde está Ewain?-preguntó a Merlín contrariado.

-Ha muerto-respondió su criado con pesar.

-¡Ya vale!-exclamó el rey, Arturo miró a su alrededor, a todos los presentes mientras sentía como la frustración crecía en su interior, al final se armó de valor para mirar a Uther-el testigo a muerto.

-¿Así que no tienes pruebas que demuestren tus acusaciones?-preguntó el rey dando un par de pasos para mirarlo mejor-¿has visto a Valiant usando la magia?-preguntó con dureza.

-No-admitió después de una breve pausa, su padre lo miró con decepción, y Arturo sintió de nuevo como aquella vieja punzada le invadía mientras su padre se sentía otra vez decepcionado, comenzó a impacientarse y buscó una vía de salvación mirando a su alrededor, entonces miró a Merlín-Pero, mi escudero luchó contra...

-¿Tu escudero?-preguntó Uther mientras su enfado crecía mas y mas-¿te atreves a hacer esas ultrajantes acusaciones contra un caballero por la palabra por la palabra de un sirviente?

-Creo que dice la verdad.

-MiLord-Valiant dio unos pasos hacia delante-¿acaso me vais a juzgar por las habladurías de un muchacho?

-Vi como esas serpientes cobraban vida-interrumpió Merlín mientras su furia contra Valiant crecía.

-¿¡Como osas interrumpirnos!-gritó Uther-¡Guardias!

Gaius y May observaron como estos se aproximaban a Merlín y lo sacaban de allí por los brazos. May estaba mas que furiosa, pero si interrumpía no haría nada mas que estropear las cosas ¿Desde cuando por tener un rango mayor se considera a alguien mas creíble? ¿Donde estaba la igualdad? ¿La desterraron junto con la magia? Miró preocupada a su hermano, tratando de adivinar si tendría que sacarlo a medianoche de una sucia celda o solo le meterían en el cepo.

-Esperad-los detuvo Valiant, ambos guardias pararon, y todos los presentes miraron al caballero sin saber que esperar a continuación-debe haber sido un error. No le castiguéis por mi causa.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Uther al principe-así se comporta un caballero. Con generosidad y honor-Arturo bajó la mirada, lleno de frustración y verguenza.

-MiLord, si vuestro hijo ha echo tal cosa, es porque teme luchar conmigo-sugirió Valiant disfrtando del momento, Arturo subió la mirada, conteniendose para no atravesarlo con su espada-entonces acepto su retirada.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó el rey peligrosamente suave-¿deseas retirarte del torneo?

-No-respondió rápidamente y en alto para que todos lo oyesen.

-¿Y que hago con tales acusaciones?-preguntó Uther con dureza, Arturo se sintió muy humillado y terriblemente cansado, mientras sentía la mirada de todos, pero la peor era la de decepción de su padre.

-Evidentemente, magestad, a habido un malentendido-respondió al fin Arturo, cuya voz estaba llena de cansancio-retiro mis acusaciones contra el caballero Valiant. Aceptad mis disculpas-pidió con la cabeza inclinada hacia él, en señal de disculpa.

-Aceptadas.

Arturo dio la vuelta y salió de allí rápidamente, humillado y derrotado, a Merlín le soltaron los guardias, pero miró a Valiant, que le dirigió una mirada de profunda victoria.

.0.0.0

-Yo te creí. Confié en tí y he quedado como un mentecato-dijo Arturo, estaba con Merlín en sus aposentos, su sirviente estaba detrás de él de pie, mientras que Arturo estaba sentado profundamente avergonzado de haberle creído.

-No salió según lo planeado-comentó Merlín con abatimiento.

Arturo se giró mientras que la humillación daban paso a la furia.

-¿"Según lo planeado"?-preguntó furioso-Mi padre y toda la corte creen que soy un cobarde. ¡Me has humillado!-se dio la vuelta rabioso, pensando aun en su humillación pública.

-Aun podemos desenmascararle-dijo Merlín.

-Ya no necesito de tus servicios.

Merlín parpadeó confundido.

-¿Me despedís?

-Necesito a alguien de confianza-respondió simplemente, aun sin girarse para mirarle.

-Podeis confiar en mi-aseguró Merlín con seriedad.

-¡Y mira las consecuencias! ¡Fuera de mi vista!-estalló Arturo.

Merlín lo miró un momento, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, después salió de allí a paso rápido y furioso.

.0.0.0

La antorcha iluminó la caverna oscura, Merlín esperó un momento, pero el dragón no apareció.

-¿Donde estas? ¡Dime!-gritó mirando a un lado y a otro. El eco de su voz se perdió en las profundidades de la caverna, pero ni rastro del dragón-Solo vengo a decirte, que sea cual sea mi destino, que sea lo que sea que tu crees que tengo que hacer. ¡Te has equivocado de persona!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de una gotera mas allá.

-Eso es todo-dijo en voz mas baja, miró de nuevo a su alrededor pero el dragón no apareció-adios.

-Como si fuera tan fácil escapar al propio destino-comentó el dragón cuando Merlín estaba a punto de irse.

Merlín observó una cadena y después apareció delante de él la imponente figura del dragón dorado, que ocupó su sitio en las rocas para observarle mas cómodamente.

-¿Como puede ser mi destino protegerle si me odia?-preguntó resentido.

-Una mitad no puede odiar a aquello que le convierte en un todo-respondió el dragón-muy pronto aprenderás eso.

-Fantástico-dijo Merlín sarcásticamente-¡Otro acertijo! Lo que necesitaba.

-El camino de Arturo, el de la joven bruja y el tuyo están unidos, es la fuerza que os une.

-¿Que significa eso?

-Bien sabes, joven mago, que esto no es el final. Es el principio-y dicho esto, la criatura se perdió en las alturas.

-¡Solo dame una respuesta directa!-gritó Merlín para hacerse oir.

Pero el dragón no respondió, Merlín dio la vuelta y se fue de allí aun mas confundido.

..0

May bajó las escaleras del castillo, aun fastidiada por que todo se hubiese torcido de aquella manera, entonces encontró a Merlín sentado allí, abrazado a sus rodillas y con aire pensativo.

-¿Se ha enfadado mucho Arturo?-preguntó parando a su lado.

-Me ha despedido.

-Oh, lo siento-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No es culpa tuya.

May se sentó a su lado y se quedó callada, a la espera de que su hermano se desahogase, pero seguía en silencio, podía sentir como le daba vueltas a algo en la cabeza.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó May después de un rato.

Merlín la miró.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer algo?-preguntó a su vez con un matiz de resentimiento en su voz.

May se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

-Es lo que dijo el dragón-respondió.

-¿Que importa lo que dijese?-preguntó el con dureza-ya no trabajo para Arturo.

-¿Y?-preguntó como si acabase de decir que estaba lloviendo-recuerda lo que dijo "Sin vosotros dos, Arturo nunca lo conseguirá, sin vosotros dos no existirá Albión"-le recordó imitando la voz del dragón, Merlín sonrió solo un poco, pero al poco volvió a tener una expresión de enfado.

May decidió dejarle un rato para que se le pasara y se quedó en silencio junto a él.

En ese momento apareció Gwen y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, Merlín-saludó con precaución-May.

-Hola-respondieron al mismo tiempo, en otro momento mas sosegado, se habrían echado a reir los tres, pero no estaban de humor. Gwen se sentó con ellos y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste a cerca del caballero Valiant?-preguntó con suavidad.

Merlín asintió con lentitud y Gwen suspiró analizandolo en su mente.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-preguntó Gwen.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy yo el que debe hacer algo?-preguntó mirando de reojo a May.

-Porque es así-contestó Gwen-Demuéstrales que tienes razón y que ellos se equivocan.  
-¿Y como lo hago?-preguntó sin emoción en su voz.

Gwen abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontró ningún argumento válido.

-No lo se-admitió.

Merlín le dedicó una media sonrisa amarga y apartó la mirada.

-Gwen tiene toda la razón-la apoyó May-no te rindas Merlín. Aunque solo sea para demostrar que no mentías.

Gwen le sonrió agradecida y May le devolvió otra sonrisa. Merlín no escuchó, sus ojos vagaban por la plaza, quizá en busca de algún argumento para contradecir a Gwen y su hermana o en busca de una solución, no lo sabía, no estaba seguro, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en una estatua de un perro y una idea se iluminó en su cabeza.

Como si May hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos giró la cabeza a donde el miraba y también sonrió.

-Eso es-murmuraron juntos.

Gwen les miró interrogantes, pero no se dieron cuenta, Merlín y May se pusieron en pie como solo uno y caminaron con rapidez hacia la estatua.

-¿A donde vais?-preguntó Gwen.

Pero los gemelos no prestaron atención, llegaron hasta la estatua y la examinaron.

-Si-murmuró Merlín satisfecho.

Gwen llegó hasta ellos cuando intentaban llevársela, sin ningún éxito.

-¿Tienes una carretilla?-preguntó Merlín.

..0.0

May abrió la puerta y Merlín entró empujando la carretilla que Gwen les había prestado, May aun no conocía las intenciones de su hermano, pero sabía que había encontrado una solución, y confiaba ciegamente en él.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso?-preguntó Gaius al verlos.

-Haré que todos vean a las serpientes con sus propios ojos-respondió Merlín dándole la vuelta a la carretilla para poder subirla por las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Gaius lo miró sorprendido y Merlín le sonrió abiertamente, May se apresuró a echarle una mano para subirlo.

Merlín sacó el libro de magia de la tabla suelta de su habitación, May lo miraba espectante sentada en la cama y con una dilatada sonrisa. Merlín se sentó a su lado y abrió el libro, pasó las páginas mientras ojeaban rápidamente su contenido, en busca de algún hechizo que pudiese ayudarles. Entonces Merlín alisó un poco mas una hoja y pasó un dedo por encima del hechizo.

-Mevae Otuzae... Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum-murmuró y se puso de cara a la estatua con la mirada en el libro-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum.

Nada sucedió, Merlín y May se miraron frustrados, pero no se rindieron.

-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum-conjuró May, pero nada.

-¡Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum!-exclamó Merlín señalando la estatua con un dedo.

May resopló de pura frustración.

-¡Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum!-gritó con una mano sobre la superficie de piedra.

..0.0

La sala estaba en total silencio a excepción del crispar del fuego, y Lady Morgana dormía plácidamente hasta que de pronto vio como Arturo luchaba en el torneo contra Valiant, Arturo cayó hacia atrás y Valiant hundió su hoja.

Morgana se despertó de golpe jadeando aterrada, tan solo había sido un sueño, y sin embargo...

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar un sonido metálico, atravesó la sala con paso elegante y se detuvo frente a la ventana, envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche, Arturo estaba a fuera entrenándose, preparándose para la pelea de mañana, Morgana deseó de corazón que su sueño no se hiciese realidad.

.

Merlín se acercó a la oreja de piedra del perro.

-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum-murmuró, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Quizá haya que hacer algún movimiento con la mano-opinó May mientras leía minuciosamente el hechizo-aunque aquí no dice nada...

-Déjame ver-pidió Merlín y aunque habían revisado la página miles de veces, volvió a leerla en busca de alguna indicación-¡Mevae Otuza Arisam Wicum!

Nada. Merlín arrojó el libro a la cama lleno de frustración.

-No te rindas-le animó May abriendo de nuevo el libro-quizá halla algún otro hechizo en el libro.

-No lo hay, lo he revisado mientras tu saltabas alrededor intentando conseguirlo-respondió el recordando a su hermana saltando y conjurando graciosamente. Merlín se tiró en la cama cansado.

-Quizá aun puedas convencer a Arturo-propuso ella.

-No querrá hablar conmigo.

-No puede estar enfadado toda la vida-le animó ella-ve a hablar con él, yo mientras intentaré hacer el hechizo-dijo no muy convencida mirando con odio la estatua.

.0.0.0

Merlín atravesó lentamente el umbral de los aposentos del principe Arturo, que estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, giró la cabeza al notar la presencia de alguien, pero al ver a Merlín volvió su vista a las llamas.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi vista-le recordó, aunque no había demasiado enfado en su voz, simplemente cansancio.

-No peleéis mañana contra Valiant-le pidió Merlín-usará el escudo contra vos.

-Lo se.

-Pues retiraos-le aconsejó él-¡Teneis que retiraos!

-¿No lo comprendes?-preguntó el rubio-¡No puedo retirarme! El pueblo espera que su príncipe luche. ¿Como van a obedecerme si piensan que soy un cobarde?

-Valiant os matará ¡si luchais moriréis!-exclamó Merlín recordando vagamente lo que Gaius había dicho sobre que la gente esperaba mucho sobre Arturo. El no le había creido.

-¡Pues moriré!

-¿Como podeis salir y luchar así?-preguntó casi en un susurro, totalmente incapaz de entender su punto de vista.

-Debo hacerlo-respondió a media voz el príncipe-es mi deber.

Merlín se retiró de allí sin saber todavía por qué había ido allí, a fin de cuentas no había conseguido nada.

.

Cuando Merlín abrió la puerta se encontró a May sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared y el libro sobre las rodillas, los ojos casi entornados y una mano en dirección a la estatua.

-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum-murmuró con sueño de nuevo, pero nada, soltó un bostezo antes de darse cuenta de que Merlín acababa de regresar-¿Que tal te ha ido?

-No mejor que a ti-respondió con cansancio caminando hasta ella-ve a dormir un poco.

-No-se negó ella.

-Estas muy cansada-insistió él-no puedo pedirte que te pases la noche en vela por mi.

-No estoy cansada-aseguró, y quizá hubiese tenido exito si no hubiese bostezado en aquel momento.

Merlín sonrió con cariño, como si en vez de una muchacha de dieciocho años su hermana fuese una adorable niña de ocho años.

-¿Seguro?-inquirió.

-Seguro-respondió-¡Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum!

No sucedió nada y May cerró los ojos poco a poco mientras Merlín probaba suerte otra vez. Cuando se giró se la encontró durmiendo con la boca ligeramente abierta, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena y la cogió en brazos, por fortuna no pesaba demasiado, por lo que la acostó en su propia cama y le puso una manta por encima, una vez satisfecho con esto, volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez.

Cada vez se sentía que el cansancio hacía mella en él, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dormir, la vida de Arturo dependía de ello.

El galló sonó cuando la habitación comenzó a iluminarse por la luz natural, May aun no había despertado y Merlín estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wicum-repitió soñoliento.

Finalmente no pudo aguantar mas tiempo despierto y se quedó dormido sobre el libro de hechizos.


	15. Capitulo 15: El final del torneo

Valiant se hallaba afilando su espada en la arena, había sido el primero en llegar y no había llegado nadie aún, giró la cabeza cuando se percató de que su rival, Arturo Pendragon también había llegado, miraba a su alrededor con aire pensativo, y se quedó mirando el trono desde donde su padre vería su muerte, se preguntó si merecería la pena.

Mas tarde, Arturo estaba en sus aposentos, un criado se había ofrecido para colocarle la armadura, no dejó de darse cuenta de que lo hacía en absoluto silencio, no como Merlín, que en algún momento dado tenía que hacer aunque solo fuese un comentario que posiblemente lo sacase de quicio. Pero ahora Merlín no podía ocupar su mente.

Lady Morgana entró en el aposento, llevaba un bonito vestido de color celeste con bastantes adornos dorados, con un gesto le indicó al criado que se ocupaba ella, el chico inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se retiró.

Morgana comenzó a colocarle la armadura y Arturo se giró al darse cuenta de que el criado se había ido, miró a Morgana pero no hizo ningún comentario, ella se colocó delante de él y siguió ajustándole la cota de malla.

-Yo ayudaba a mi padre con su armadura-comentó ella sin emoción en su voz, después le pasó el casco y Arturo lo cogió sin responder.

-Gracias-dijo, luego se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Arturo caminó hacia la puerta.

-Arturo-lo llamó Morgana entonces él paró y se dio la vuelta-os lo ruego, tened cuidado.

En otro tiempo hubiese bromeado con ella, pero tenía una presión en el pecho que se esforzaba en reprimir, simplemente le sonrió y le dijo:

-Os veré en el banquete.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

.0.0

Arturo llegó a la arena, donde fue recibido por miles de ovaciones del pueblo, en primera fila estaban de nuevo Lady Morgana y su leal Gwen, que se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo, Arturo no reparó en ellas y se giró para saludar a su padre, eliminando el miedo, inflando su pecho con seguridad. Vencería o moriría en el intento.

Se colocó frente a Valiant y se colocaron los cascos, chocaron las espadas en señal de saludo mientras los espectadores seguían aplaudiendo a rabiar, se colocaron en posición de combate mirnadose fijamente, mientras que todo el mundo había enmudecido de pronto. Entonces Valiant gritó y comenzó la pelea.

.0.0.0

May despertó y se encontró a su hermano sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados pero repitiendo las palabras del conjuro, la estatua seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, en el mismo estado y una decepción la embargó: no lo habían conseguido.

-¿Me quedé durmiendo?-preguntó estirándose como un gato.

Merlín asintió, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te has pasado la noche en vela?-preguntó de nuevo.

Merlín volvió a asentir.

-No lo hemos conseguido-murmuró.

Merlín se quedó inmovil un momento, luego negó con la cabeza muy lentamente. May suspiró y se sentó a su lado, ojeó de nuevo el libro, pero como sospechaba no había nada nuevo, incluso se sabía la página de memoria. Entonces tuvo una súbita idea.

-Hemos fracasado individualmente, pero aun no lo hemos probado juntos-Merlín la miró, pese al sueño y al cansancio abrió al máximo los ojos.

-Podríamos intentarlo-la respaldó, cogió la mano de May y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados y amenazaba con dormirse, juntos conjuraron de nuevo el hechizo-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wiquem.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, seguían con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados, May solo porque no quería ver que habían fracasado y Merlín porque estaba casi dormido, ambos repitieron el hechizo sin percatarse de que ya no había una estatua, sino un gran perro de color negro y marrón. Entonces este ladró y ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe.

Giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia el perro, que seguía ladrando, ambos sonrieron idénticamente de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamaron a la vez. Pero el entusiasmo les duró poco cuando el perro comenzó a ladrarles furioso y se lanzó sobre ellos, pero Merlín tiró de May y salieron de su habitación, cerraron de golpe, mientras escuchaban los ladridos furiosos del perro, caminaron a la puerta con decisión, en aquel momento Gaius entró.

-Arturo lucha contra Valiant-les informó.

-Lo sabemos, vamos ahora-respondió May, y ambos fueron a salir hacia la pelea, cuando Merlín recordó algo y dio un paso atrás para mirar a Gaius.

-Oh, pase lo que pase no entres en mi cuarto, yo me ocuparé.

Y con aquellas palabras salieron corriendo para evitar la muerte de Arturo.

Gaius se les quedó mirando extrañado por aquellas palabras, se giró al escuchar ladridos... ¿De perro?

Introdujo un dedo por un pequeño agujero en la puerta y quitó el pestillo, entre abrió la puerta y vio asombrado un enorme perro ladrando furiosamente, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa se apresuró a cerrar de golpe.

..

Arturo lanzó otra estocada que Valiant rechazó, respondió ferozmente, a lo que tuvo que agacharse, aprovechando para atacar desde abajo, Valiant dio un paso atrás y Arturo se irgió de nuevo, lanzó otro golpe que el caballero detuvo con su escudo. La gente aplaudía entusiasmada.

Gwen, que sabía lo del escudo, se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo, y Morgana, temiendo el momento en el que su sueño se cumpliese, no estaba mucho mas tranquila.

En aquel momento, llegaron ambos gemelos se quedaron en su lugar de la anterior pelea, esperando al momento apropiado.

Valiant desencadenó una serie de estocadas que Arturo esquivó con agilidad, la última la detuvo con su propio filo, Valiant chocó su escudo contra el de Arturo, empujándolo hacia atrás, la tensión de la gente podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ambos dieron una vuelta colocándose de nuevo en posición atacante, Valiant atacó de nuevo, de aquella forma violenta que lo caracterizaba, Valiant no hacía nada mas que atacar de forma tan seguida que Arturo solo podía rechazar los golpes con el escudo, entonces desvió su espada con su filo y la gente dejó escapar una ovación, Arturo dio una vuelta mientras Valiant aun estaba recobrando el equilibrio, el caballero de las Islas Occidentales solo pudo detener su filo con el escudo.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Uther desde su asiento.

Volvieron a pelear, lo hacían de una forma tan rápida que era dificil seguirles, entonces Arturo golpeó el casco y este cayó al suelo, dejando a Valiant con la cabeza desprotegida.

Arturo se separó un poco y arrojó al suelo su propio casco, gesto que los espectadores aplaudieron hasta cansarse.

Ambos voltearon sus espadas con maestría, y Valiant saltó con su filo hacia delante, el ataque fue rechazado por el escudo de Camelot. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy deprisa; Valiant le pisó con fuerza el pie y aprovechó el momento para asestarle un fuerte golpe con el escudo que hizo caer al principe. Gwen y Morgana dejaron escapar una exclamación de horror, como los demás espectadores, el corazón de Morgana latía muy deprisa, en su sueño sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Aprovechando que el príncipe estaba en el suelo, Valiant fue a rematarlo, el rey se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, pero Arturo detuvo su acero con su espada, Valiant lo intentó de nuevo y Arturo se apartó en el momento exacto en el que la espada se clavó en el suelo, Arturo se puso en pie y se enfrentó a Valiant una vez mas, este desencadenó varios golpes, en uno de esos consiguió desarmar a Arturo y terminaron forcejeando con su arma, Valiant lo estampó contra la pared sin dejar de forcejear, muy cerca desde donde Merlín y May los observaban en tensión.

Arturo pudo empujar a su rival lejos, justo en el momento en el que Valiant se recobraba y Arturo iba hacia él, May y Merlín se miraron.

-¿Preparado?-preguntó ella tendiendo su mano.

-¿Lista?-preguntó estrechándosela.

-Ahora-murmuraron juntos-Mevae Otuzae Arisam Wiquem.

En aquel momento, Arturo y Valiant se estaban mirando de frente, y de pronto las serpientes salieron del escudo, haciendo que los ojos de Arturo se dilataran de la sorpresa, todos abrieron los ojos al máximo y se pusieron de pie muy sorprendidos.

-¿Que haceis?-preguntó Valiant confuso-¡No os he invocado!

-Está usando la magia-dijo Uther lamentando no haber creido a Arturo.

-Ahora todos ven quien sois vos-dijo Arturo.

Valiant recompuso su expresión a una sonrisa, entonces las dos serpientes restantes salieron del escudo por completo, abriendo sus fauces en dirección a Arturo.

-¡Matadlo!-ordenó Valiant.

Arturo solo podía alejarse de espaldas, para no perder de vista a las serpientes, pues su espada estaba lejos de su alcance, pese a que todos querían ayudarlo, nadie podía reaccionar a causa de la conmoción, entonces Morgana desenvainó una espada de uno de los caballeros que tenía cerca.

-¡Arturo!-lo llamó y cuando este se giró cogió la espada que ella le lanzó, con un solo golpe, decapitó a las dos serpientes que cayeron muertas, después se enfrentó de nuevo a Valiant, cruzaron sus aceros una, dos y tres veces, hasta que Arturo lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo inmovilizador que no tenía ninguna muestra de cariño, hundió su espada en el cuero de Valiant y este abrió los ojos al máximo, se quedó tan solo sostenido por el filo de Arturo, que le desgarró por dentro.

-Asistiré al banquete después de todo-le dijo y después sacó su espada de su cuerpo y lo dejó resbalar al suelo.

Ya estaba muerto cuando su cabeza tocó la arena.

El pueblo se puso en pie para aplaudirle con ganas, soltando ensordecedoras ovaciones, Arturo miró a su padre, aun jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, el rey le hizo una inclinación de cabeza. El principe sonrió y saludó al pueblo, mientras seguían celebrando su victoria, Merlín y May sonrieron desde su puesto, cuando pasó Arturo por su lado, empujó el hombro de Merlín en actitud amistosa.

-Te dije que no iba a estar enfadado toda la vida-sonrió May-y como parece que nadie mas va a hacerlo... Enhorabuena, héroe.

-No es nada-sonrió él-no lo hice yo, lo hicimos juntos.

Y sonriendose mutuamente, Merlín le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se abrazaron.

.0.0.0

En la fiesta, el rey no podía dejar de sonreir orgulloso de su hijo.

-Mis honorables huéspedes, el príncipe Arturo. Nuestro campeón-presentó.

Y todos aplaudieron mientras el príncipe entraba en la sala, se puso junto a Morgana y le tendió el brazo.

-Mi Lady.

-Mi campeón-respondió ella tomando su brazo.

-¿Lo ves?-le preguntó Merlín a Gaius-el se queda con las damas y con la gloria.

-¡Eh!-se quejó May-las damas no somos ningún premio.

-Y todo os lo debe a vosotros-respondió Gaius.

-¿Se ha disculpado vuestro padre por no creeros?-preguntó Morgana.

-El nunca se disculpa-respondió Arturo-espero que no estés decepcionada porque Valiant no os acompañe.

-Resultó no ser un verdadero campeón.

-Fue un gran torneo final-comentó el principe.

-Sin duda-asintió ella dándole la razón-no siempre puede una salvar a su príncipe.

-Ah... yo no diría que "necesitara que me salvaran"-corrigió con el ceño levemente fruncido, luego asintió para si mismo-ya se me había ocurrido algo.

-¿Sois demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que os salvé?-preguntó Morgana, cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido un tanto.

-Porque... No fue así-la contradijo Arturo.

-¿Sabeis que?-preguntó ella con los labios fruncidos-ojalá Valiant me acompañara.

-Ojala-asintió Arturo-así no tendría que escucharos.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Morgana se dio media vuelta altamente ofendida y buscó a Gwen.

.0.0.

May se había acercado a Gwen para charlar con ella, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola-saludó cantarinamente a su amiga-¿como te va?

-Eh... bien-respondió ella-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Acabas de hacerlo-observó May sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Por que saliste corriendo el otro día?-preguntó Gwen.

La sonrisa de May se desvaneció un poco.

-Descubrí algo que no me gustó demasiado en aquel momento-respondió-tenías razón; Merlín es mi hermano. Nos separaron al nacer.

-Oh, valla-pudo articular con los ojos muy abiertos-¿estas bien?

-Ahora si-entonces May volvió a su sonrisa de siempre-bueno, te dejo a solas con Morgana, parece que Arturo la ha fastidiado con ella.

.0.0.

Arturo se acercó con una sonrisa a Merlín, que estaba mas allá.

-¿Puedes creer lo de Morgana?-le preguntó-dice que me salvó. Como si yo necesitara ayuda.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco "No, que va" pensó irónicamente, pero no lo dijo. A decir verdad no había dicho nada aun. Arturo lo notó y se puso un poco mas serio.

-Reconozco que me equivoqué-admitió el príncipe-fui injusto despidiéndote.

-No os preocupeis por eso-respondió Merlín-invitadme a beber a mi y a mi hermana y estamos en paz.

-Eh...-Arturo puso una expresión contrariada-no... pueden verme bebiendo con mi escudero.

-¿Escudero?-preguntó Merlín confuso-me despedisteis.

-Te vuelvo a contratar-decidió encogiendose de hombros, arrancando una gran sonrisa de Merlín-mis aposentos son un desastre, mis ropas necesitan un buen lavado, mi armadura ser reparada, mis botas un buen lustrado, mis perros necesitan ejercicio,...-de pronto se paró en seco-espera ¿tienes una hermana?

-Yo me enteré hace dos días-asintió Merlín cuya sonrisa había desaparecido al encontrarse de nuevo con tantos deberes.

-¿En serio?

-Es esa que esta... ahi-señaló Merlín, May estaba charlando con un muchacho y a Merlín le estaban entrando ganas de lanzarle hechizos a aquel muchacho hasta hartarse.

-Parece ocupada-comentó con burla Arturo.

-¿Me disculpais un momento?-preguntó Merlín con una falsa sonrisa, Arturo sonrió divertido y Merlín se acercó a grandes zancadas a su hermana-Hola, May-saludó fríamente.

-Ah, hola, Merlín-saludó ella con una sonrisa encantadora-este de aquí es Eric,...

-Adiós, Eric-se despidió Merlín con otra sonrisa muy falsa y una mirada envenenada mientras arrastraba a May del brazo y se alejaban.

-¡Eh!-se quejó ella-¿por que has echo eso?

-Porque... no me gusta para ti-respondió serio.

-Oh... ¿tu tambien eres sobre protector?-preguntó con temor.

-No, solo para ti-respondió Merlín.

-Oh, vamos-se quejó ella-me conoces desde hace dos días.

-Pero eres mi hermana pequeña de toda la vida.

-No soy pequeña.

-Si lo eres.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Que no!-exclamó May cansada.

-¡Que si!-afirmó Merlín.

-¿Así que esta es tu hermana, Merlín?-preguntó Arturo que había estado observando la escena con diversión.

-Si-respondió él con una sonrisa triunfal por haber conseguido que May se callase-Arturo, esta es May. May, este es el príncipe Arturo.

-Señor-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Es mas educada que tu-observó Arturo.

-Y desobediente-añadió Merlín

-Pero yo no me meto en vidas ajenas-replicó ella.

-Basta-cortó el príncipe-quiero que en cuanto termine la fiesta os ocupéis de mis deberes, Merlín repitele a...

-May-le ayudó ella.

-...A May, todo lo que teneis que hacer-ordenó el-no os olvidéis de los establos.

-Espera-lo detuvo Merlín-eso quiere decir que...

-Que estais los dos contratados-asintió Arturo-espero no llevarme una decepción.

Merlín miró a su hermana con una gran sonrisa, esta se había quedado boquiabierta. Arturo se fue con una gran sonrisa para hablar con su padre.

-Ahora vas a ver que no exagero cuando te digo que es un idiota-comentó Merlín-y yo no tendré tanto trabajo... ¡es genial!

-Bueno, eso echará por tierra mis principios... pero bueno-aceptó May-por cierto ¿crees que Gaius me dejará quedarme con Hocicos?

-¿Hocicos?-preguntó Merlín extrañado.

-Mi perro-respondió ella con sencillez refiriéndose al enorme perro que antes había sido de piedra-aunque tambien podría llamarlo Ataca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Merlín curioso.

-Porque cuando lo pasee por la calle y lo llame sembraré el pánico-respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa-¿que opinas tu?

-Que si es tu perro lo saques tú de mi habitación-respondió Merlín.

.0

Fin del capitulo. Una pregunta ¿os gustaría que le cambiase el nombre a May por "Merein"? ¡Responded y opinad! Besos


	16. Capitulo 16:La extraña epidemia

En la oscuridad de la cueva, tan solo se escuchaba en caer de unas gotas de agua, una mujer moldeaba una figura encima de una pila de piedra, cuyas aguas eran negras y tranquilas, la mujer metió la extraña figura en una especie de caja semejante a un huevo, muy redonda y con signos de la antigua religión escritas en sus lados, cerró la caja y la aseguró con un pequeño cierre.

-Mevae Dolsae Arisiam Aldo-conjuró, con la mano que no sujetaba el objeto mágico, la tocó y este se iluminó mientras se transparentaba la imagen de una especie de feto latiendo en su interior.

La bruja joven de cabello oscuro y tez pálida sonrió malvadamente, entonces dejó la caja en el agua, automáticamente esta fue absorbida por la pila de agua, recorrió a gran velocidad unos túneles subterráneos de agua, al final terminó ascendiendo hasta llegar a una poza de agua, en una cueva subterránea cuya única luz provenía de las antorchas de la pared.

Entonces la caja comenzó a desquebrajarse como si fuese un huevo.

.0.0

Un aldeano puso el cubo debajo del grifo de la fuente y recogió el agua, después bebió un poco directamente y se alejó. La bruja observó la escena totalmente satisfecha, desde su pila de agua, que era quien le dejaba ver aquellas imágenes, para después mostrar el castillo de Camelot.

-Teok Mi Iremisi Apelot to Camelot Tictum-conjuró pasando una mano sobre sus aguas y dejando desvanecerse la imagen.

.0.0.0

Gaius se agachó contra el hombre que estaba boca abajo tirado en el suelo. Muerto.

-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó Merlín, que estaba de pie junto a él.

-¿De que?-preguntó Gaius mirándolo.

-De contagiarte de lo que sea-respondió él.

-Soy médico, Merlín, este es mi trabajo-respondió Gaius mientras Merlín y May se agachaban a su lado-la mayoría de las veces no hay nada que temer.

Le dio la vuelta y tuvieron una espantosa visión del muerto con la piel de un tono azul y los ojos completamente blancos.

Gaius, Merlín y May compartieron una mirada aterrada.

-¿Que decías?-preguntó Merlín.

-No se puede decir que sea una vista bonita después de desayunar, precisamente-comentó May apartando la mirada con una mezcla entre lástima por el muerto y náuseas.

-Nadie debe verlo, evitemos el pánico-opinó Gaius.

Merlín se levantó y cogió una sábana cualquiera que usó para tapar al muerto.

..

-Padre-llamó Gwen entregándole un paquete al hombre-tu almuerzo.

Su padre sonrió y cuando terminó de ponerse la chaqueta inhaló su aroma.

-Mmm ¿que es?-preguntó a su hija.

-Pichón ahumado. Pero creo que hay mas humo que pichón-respondió Gwen.

-Eres muy buena conmigo-sonrió su padre.

-Tienes sopa de berros para cenar-informó Gwen cogiendo unas flores de la mesa.

-No me lo digas; con mas agua que berros.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

-Te veré luego-se despidió Gwen, y salió con el ramo en la mano.

-Adios-se despidió su padre mirándola con cariño.

.0.0.0.

Merlín, May y Gaius tiraban de la carretilla que transportaba al muerto, aun con la sábana cubriéndolo, estaban entrando al castillo en completo silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Que haceis?-preguntó Gwen por detrás a los dos hermanos.

-Ah... eh... transladar una cosa-respondió Merlín con nerviosismo poniendose detrás para evitar que Gwen lo viese.

Gwen miró a May interrogante, y ella le mandó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Buenos días-le deseó.

-A vosotros-sonrió ella-parece una carga pesada.

-No, no pesa-aseguró Merlín enseguida, entonces cambió de tema con rapidez-¿te han regalado flores?

-Oh, no-negó sonriente-¿quieres una? Una violeta-cogió una del ramo y se la entregó-el color te va bien... No estoy diciendo que el rojo te quede mal.

-Gracias-dijo Merlín, tras meditarlo un instante se puso la flor en el pañuelo.

Gwen sonrió y cogió otra igual.

-Coge tu también una, May-le ofreció estirándose para que la alcanzase-una igual, por ser tan parecidos.

-Gracias-sonrió ella y sin dudarlo se la colocó en el pelo.

Gwen y Merlín se estuvieron sonriendo un momento.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Merlín girándose para seguir llevando la carretilla.

-Adios.

-Nos veremos luego, Gwen-dijo May desde su lado respondiente.

.

Gwen entró en los aposentos de Morgana, que al verla abanzó hasta ella con una gran sonrisa, por algo eran como hermanas a pesar de la distinción social.

-Pareces contenta-observó Morgana.

-Las cogí para vos-Gwen le ofreció el ramo.

-Que detalle-sonrió Morgana cogiendo las flores.

-Os alegrarán, se que no dormís bien.

-Tu me alegras-aseguró Morgana, Gwen le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Quereis que las ponga en agua?-preguntó Gwen, cogió el ramo y fue a buscarle un jarrón.

Morgana la miró alejarse con una sonrisa, si no la conociera, juraría que Gwen estaba enamorada.

..0

Gaius se inclinó sobre el cadaver con su lente de aumento.

-Jamás había visto nada parecido-comentó Gaius asombrado.

-¿Crees que es una especie de peste?-preguntó Merlín.

-No, me temo que la naturaleza no engendraría algo así. Pero ¿quien tiene este poder?-preguntó el galeno.

-¿Es obra de la magia?-preguntó May con horror.

Pero antes de que Gaius pudiese responder, alguien llamó a la puerta y Merlín fue a abrir, cuando lo hizo descubrió al principe Arturo.

-Disculpad la tardanza-dijo abriendo lo justo.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado-aseguró con sequedad, luego alzó un poco la voz para que May pudiese escuchar-una mala forma de empezar, por cierto-se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el cuello de Merlín.

-Lo siento, Sire, pero...-empezó May, pero Arturo no le hizo caso.

-Oh, Gwen-respondió Merlín a su muda respuesta cuando sacándose la flor-ella me la ha regalado.

-Dile a Gaius, que mi padre le espera-dijo solamente Arturo, se fue y Merlín cerró la puerta.

-Gaius...

-Lo he oido-dijo el galeno.

-¿Por qué no te lo ha dicho el mismo?-preguntó Merlín volviendo junto a él y May.

-Porque tu y ahora May, sois sus sirvientes.

-Si supiera quienes somos, y lo que hicimos...-empezó May

-...Estaríais muertos-completó Gaius

-Una bonita forma de agradecer que le hallamos salvado la vida-opinó May sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, ya podeis cubrirlo-dijo Gaius sin hacer caso de su sarcástico comentario.

-No soy tu criado-respondió Merlín.

-Pero eres mi ayudante, vamos, deprisa.

.0.0.

En el suelo yacía un criado con un horrible aspecto: la piel azulada y los ojos totalmente blancos. Gaius se agachó junto a él y comenzó a estudiarlo.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-preguntó Uther.

-No lo se, Sire-respondió Gaius con sinceridad-es el segundo caso que veo hoy.

-¿Por qué no me has informado?

-Estaba buscando la causa-contestó el galeno.

-¿Y cual es tu conclusión?

-Es mejor no precipitarse, el proceso científico es siempre lento-respondió el galeno poniendose en pie.

-¿Que es lo que me ocultas?-preguntó el rey.

-Señor, jamás había visto algo parecido; las víctimas mueren en veinticuatro horas, y se extiende a tal velocidad...

-¿Cual es la causa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Se podría decir que la causa,... la causa mas probable es la brujería-respondió despacio.

La cara de Uther cambió a un rictus de desprecio, May y Merlín permanecieron impasibles por fuera, pero por dentro aquella simple mirada les destrozaban las ilusiones de poder tener libertad para no ocultar quienes eran.

Uther se apartó un poco con Arturo.

-Encuentra al responsable-le encomendó.

-Lo haré, padre.

-Busca casa por casa, que se te vea en la ciudad, dobla la guardia en las entradas-ordenó, mientras Gaius, con ayuda de Merlín y May cogieron al muerto para sacarlo de allí-y deja tus sirvientes al galeno.

-Pero padre...

-Gaius debe encontrar la cura, necesita toda la ayuda que podamos darle. Si Gaius tiene razón, créeme, la ciudad desaparecerá. Esta es la clase de magia que desafía nuestra autoridad y mina nuestras obras, si no controlamos esta epidemia el pueblo buscará remedio en la magia. Debemos encontrar a ese brujo y rápido-expresó su padre.

-Si, padre-respondió Arturo, y en seguida fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

.

Arturo y sus caballeros entraron casa por casa y sin ningún miramiento comenzaron a registrarlo todo, May, Merlín y Gaius observaron la escena algo sobrecogidos, finalmente Gaius optó por coger a sus pupilos por el brazo y llevárselos para seguir estudiando aquella extraña y nueva enfermedad, entonces May reparó en algo.

-¡Gaius!-lo llamó agachada junto a un nuevo enfermo-¡Aun vive!

Gaius y Merlín dieron la vuelta y vieron a un pobre muchacho alzando una mano azulada y débil en busca de ayuda.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por él-dijo Gaius con pesar.

-¡Pero inténtalo!-suplicó la joven.

-No se que enfermedad es ¿como voy a curarle?-trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Con magia-murmuraron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fijaos bien!-exclamó Gaius tirando de May para ponerla en pie-sospechan de todo el mundo, no es prudente usar la magia-tiró de ellos que no pudieron evitar lanzar una mirada atrás-la ciencia nos guiará a la fuente de la enfermedad.

.0.0.0

Gaius colocó la probeta encima de la llama.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-preguntó Merlín con curiosidad.

-Examino el contenido de su estómago-respondió el galeno.

-Vale, creo que ahora si que voy a vomitar-dijo May haciendo arcadas.

-¿Así sabrás quien lo hizo?-preguntó Merlín.

-No, pero sabremos como se extiende, porque esta es la mas negra de las magias-respondió echando un líquido de color rojo brillante a la probeta.

-¿Por qué habrán usado la magia así?-preguntó May.

-La magia corrompe, la gente la usa para sus fines-respondió Gaius.

-Pero la magia no es mala, eso lo sé-se defendió Merlín.

-No es ni buena, ni mala, depende de como la uses-les dijo Gaius.

Iban a añadir algo mas, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Arturo y sus guardias, dándoles un sobresalto a los tres.

-Por allí-les indicó el príncipe, después se volvió a Gaius-lo siento, Gaius, pero estamos registrando la ciudad.

-¿Para que?-preguntó el médico cortante.

-Buscamos al brujo.

-¿Y por qué buscais aquí?-siguió el galeno.

-Hago mi trabajo-se limitó a contestar mientras los guardias miraban entre los libros.

-No tenemos nada que ocultar ¡adelante, buscad!-lo invitó Gaius dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos.

Los guardias comenzaron a registrarlo todo.

-¿Que son estos libros que tienes aquí?-preguntó Arturo.

-He dedicado una vida a comprender la ciencia-respondió Gaius con tranquilidad-podeis leerlos si lo deseais.

Arturo dejó los libros y clavó la mirada en las puertas de la pared.

-Dime ¿que son esos cuartos?-preguntó el príncipe.

-Eh... mi aposento-respondió Merlín.

-Y el otro el mío-añadió May.

-¿Que esperais encontrar ahí?-preguntó Gaius.

-Estoy buscando material o pruebas de que se han echo encantamientos-respondió entrando en el aposento de Merlín.

-¿Que has echo con el libro de magia que te di?-preguntó a este en un murmullo.

Merlín abrió los ojos al máximo al acordarse.

Arturo abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación vacía, delante de él, estaba la cama sin hacer, y sobre la sábana del suelo estaba el libro.

-Merlín, ven aquí-ordenó el príncipe-mira lo que he encontrado.

Los tres se miraron con el corazón latiendoles con violencia, al final Merlín se armó de valor y entró en sus aposentos, allí encontró a Arturo delante de un armario abierto.

-Este sitio es para guardar tus cosas, se llama armario-bromeó cerrándolo de golpe.

Merlín respiró aliviado cuando se dio la vuelta, entonces descubrió su libro apenas tapado por la sábana, miró a Arturo con urgencia, pero este estaba registrando una silla con ropa. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y un destello de ojos dorados, la sábana tapó el libro por completo.

Arturo miró a su alrededor pero pareció encontrarlo todo en orden, miró debajo de la cama, provocando que se acelerara el pulso de su criado, pero no halló nada y salió de allí, se dirigió al aposento continuo seguido de Merlín.

-¿Tu no tenías un libro de magia?-preguntó Gaius en un murmuro.

May se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, aprovechando que los guardias no la veían.

-Ahora procederé a registrar tu cuarto-le dijo el príncipe a la muchacha.

-Está todo en orden-dijo en voz alta mas para Gaius que para el príncipe.

-Quiero asegurarme.

Arturo entró en la habitación de May seguido por los gemelos, Arturo comenzó a buscar por debajo de la cama, Merlín dirigió a su hermana varias miradas urgentes, pero esta permaneció impasible mientras Arturo cotilleaba un baul con sus escasas pertenencias.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó sobresaltando a ambos hermanos, pero Arturo solo sostenía el arco de May.

-Un arco-respondió ella mientras su corazón volvía al pulso normal.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-¿Por qué preguntais entonces?-preguntó Merlín.

Arturo le dirigió una mirada de "cállate".

-No sabía que tuvieras un arma-comentó a su nueva sirvienta con cierta suspicacia.

-Lo usaba para cazar en el bosque-respondió con tranquilidad-pero solo animales.

Arturo no hizo ningún comentario y dejó el arco donde estaba, entonces cerró el baúl y comenzó a mirar el armario, Merlín percibió como May estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa de pronto, Arturo puso su mano sobre el picaporte de un cajón.

-Eh... no creo que sea necesario mirar ahí-dijo May con respetuoso nerviosismo.

-¿Y eso por que?-preguntó Arturo mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-Porque ahí guardo mi... ropa... interior-respondió incómodamente evitando contacto visual.

Arturo se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer.

-Entonces será mejor que me lo muestres tu-replicó.

May abrió despacio el cajón y hundió las manos y sacó sin ningún miramiento un montón de ropas blancas y la tiró encima de la cama para demostrar que no escondía nada allí, mientras lo hacía le pareció de pronto que sus zapatos eran muy interesantes.

-Eh... suficiente-decidió el príncipe visiblemente incómodo, como los dos hermanos.

Arturo pareció encontrarlo todo en orden, porque salió de allí aliviando a los hermanos hasta límites insospechados, salieron de la habitación de May donde los guardias seguían registrando, Gaius les lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Tu tienes un libro de magia?-preguntó Merlín en un murmuro.

-Si, pero está escondido-respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Donde?

-¿Recuerdas el cajón de mi ropa interior?-Merlín asintió-pues tiene doble fondo. Por eso no quería que en un descuido, moviese el fondo falso.

-¿Cuando crees que encontrarás un remedio?-preguntó Arturo.

-Depende de las veces que me interrumpan-respondió Gaius mordaz.

-Por supuesto, lo siento-se dilculpó, Merlín jamás creyó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca-¡Ya hemos acabado!-informó a los guardias.

Y tan pronto como entraron se fueron, Gaius cerró la puerta y se giró a sus pupilos.

-Tenemos que esconder esos libros-declaró.

-Pero debemos usarlos-dijo Merlín.

-¡No seas estúpido!-exclamó Gaius.

-¿De que sirve entonces el libro?-preguntó Merlín comenzando a enfadarse-siempre dices que no es para hacer trucos.

-¿Quieres hacer magia mientras el rey está en plena caza de hechiceros?-preguntó Gaius como si estuviera loco-¡Estás loco! Merlín, tu vida está destinada a hacer cosas mas importantes.

-¡Pero si no practico, ¿como vamos a convertirnos en grandes magos?-estalló Merlín.

-¿Cosas como que?-preguntó May enfadada antes de que Gaius pudiese contestar-¡Ese libro me ha dado la oportunidad de salvar vidas! ¡Payton me lo regaló para eso!

-Ya llegará el día en el que se reconocerá vuestro talento-aseguró Gaius.

-¿Pero cuando? ¿Cuanto debemos esperar?-preguntó May-¿a que nos salgan telarañas?

-La paciencia es una virtud, May.

-Pues yo solo tengo defectos.

-¿Quedarme quieto es una virtud?-preguntó Merlín indignado.

-Ya... llegará...vuestro momento-repitió Gaius comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Pudimos curar al hombre que vimos-replicó May con odio.

-Se que es tentador usar el camino mas facil fácil-dijo Gaius conteniéndose para no perder la paciencia.

-Lo es cuando puedes salvar una vida-replicó Merlín.

-No basta con salvar una persona, debemos saber como se contagia la enfermedad.

-¡Arturo ya está buscando al brujo!-gritó Merlín.

-¡A un brujo tan poderoso que puede hacer esto no lo encontrarán en la ciudad!-estalló Gaius.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras los dos jóvenes brujos asimilaban sus palabras.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó May.

-Esperar a que la ciencia nos de una respuesta antes de que muramos-respondió Gaius, después volvió a remover con lentitud el contenido de la probeta.

.0.0.0

La bruja observó satisfecha desde su pila como de la poza emergía un enorme monstruo de color negro.

.0

Varias sábanas cubrían los cuerpos de las víctimas del extraño virus, docenas de ellos estaban en la plaza del castillo, May los observó desde la ventana con los ojos cerrados, en un acto de respeto por las víctimas que pese a todo no conocía, pero aquello no impedía que siguiera sintiendo aquel malestar.

Y pensar que todo aquello lo había originado la magia, con la de cosas buenas que ella había echo con ella.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró la ventana, después se dirigió a su armario y abrió el cajón que no había husmeado Arturo, retiró la ropa y con cuidado retiró el falso fondo del cajón, que dejó al descubierto un libro grueso de cubierta marrón oscura y adornos dorados y un cuaderno mas fino y menos bonito, además de varios objetos que aunque no fuesen mágicos, le regalaba recuerdos sobre su pasado.

Con cuidado, cogió un pequeño anillo de ojalata que pese a estar viejo y un poco deteriorado, le tenía un cariño especial, leyó la inscripción de dentro.

"Cuando la oscuridad se quiera apoderar de ti, demuéstrale que puedes bailar bajo la lluvia"

Sonrió con nostalgia y acarició el anillo con un dedo.

.0.0

-Lo hemos registrado todo de arriba a abajo-informó Arturo a su padre, entrando en la sala del trono.

-Nada-adivinó Uther.

-No se donde mas buscar-admitió Arturo con pesar.

-Reinstauraré el toque de queda-decidió el rey con seguridad-nadie podrá salir después de sonar la campana. Y aísla la parte baja de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Arturo desconcertado.

-Porque ahí vivía la mayoría de las víctimas-respondió Uther con brusquedad-tenemos que aislarla para que la epidemia no se extienda.

-Pero ¿Y la gente que vive allí?-preguntó Arturo.

Uther permaneció un solo instante en silencio y volvió la cara para mirar a su hijo.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¡¿Que mas puedo hacer? Tengo que proteger al resto de la ciudad-dijo el rey.

Arturo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de allí.


	17. Capitulo 17: La persona equivocada

Cuando volvieron a casa, cada uno se metió en su alcoba, teniendo mucho cuidado en no despertar a Gaius, si se enteraba de lo que habían echo, les mataría.

-Buenas noches, Mer-se despidió May con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.

May se caminó hasta su armario, dispuesta a cambiarse la ropa y dormir lo que le quedase de noche. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese lo feliz que vería a Gwen la mañana siguiente.

Aunque sería difícil contenerse, no tendría otro remedio, porque si le decía a Gwen que era bruja, ella creería que sería la que empezó la epidemia…

Se paró en seco de pronto y su mente comenzó a funcionar a toda prisa, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente de tal forma, que incluso podía oírlas crujir al encajar en su cabeza.

-¡Eso es!-dijo de pronto para si misma-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…?

Cerró el armario y dejó el camisón encima de la cama, para cuando volviese, se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que había en su cuarto y comenzó a escribir sobre un trozo de pergamino.

Momentos más tarde, una mujer salió de las cámaras de Gaius, tenía una capa y su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de color azul, la figura fue a paso ligero hacia los sótanos, estrujando algo en su mano.

La bruja observó desde la pila de agua a aquella muchacha coger una antorcha encendida de la pared.

Ah, no. No había trabajado tanto para que ahora una estúpida niña lo desbaratase todo.

Era inteligente, lo admitía, pero demasiado estúpida como para ir ella sola.

Sonrió con malicia. No iba a permitir que esa muchacha se saliese con la suya.

Merlín se despertó temprano aquella mañana, estaba optimista y sonriente.

Entró en la habitación de May, para despertarla como cada mañana, pero se sorprendió al no verla allí, la cama estaba echa y el camisón que usaba para dormir estaba encima de ella.

-Gaius ¿has visto a May esta mañana?-preguntó Merlín saliendo de la habitación de su hermana.

-¿No está durmiendo?-preguntó el galeno sorprendido.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá haya salido antes para ir a ver a Gwen-supuso Gaius-o se habrá ido antes a ver a ese perro que tiene por ahí… Aun no se que hizo para que le permitiese tenerlo.

-Yo si-sonrió Merlín-te suplicó y "juro solemnemente que no lo usaría para ninguna trastada"

-En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que no tardaremos en verla, ahora mismo no deberíamos preocuparnos por ella -le aseguró el galeno.

Más tarde, en la cámara del consejo, Arturo alzó el brazo para coger el pequeño tarro de agua y con una flor marchita.

-No lo toqueis-le advirtió Gaius-Puse esa flor en el agua durante no más de unas pocas horas.

-¿De donde sacaste esta agua?-preguntó Arturo.

-De la bomba de donde la gente toma su suministro diario-informó Gaius.

-Tenemos que advertir a la gente sobre su uso-dijo Arturo.

Uther permaneció en silencio.

-La ciudad no puede sobrevivir sin agua-señaló Gaius.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese hechicero-casi gruñó Uther.

-No creo que este en Camelot-respondió Arturo.

-¡Entonces debes extender la búsqueda hacia los pueblos!-pidió, aunque sonó más como una exigencia su padre.

-Ya hemos comenzado, pero no puedo buscar en todo el reino.

-Lo que no puedes, es mantenerte al margen y ver a nuestra gente morir-dijo el rey con una mirada de enfado.

Arturo asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí.

Merlín entró en los aposentos de Morgana para encontrar a Gwen feliz, mientras recogía la ropa de Morgana.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Está mejor?-preguntó Merlín.

-Si-sonrió Gwen-¡En increíble! ¡Es un milagro!

-¿Su piel ha vuelto a la normalidad?-siguió preguntando Merlín, como si no hubiese echo nada, sonriendo.

-Si-asintió Gwen con desbordante alegría.

-Eso es genial-sonrió Merlín, entonces dio media vuelta para irse.

-No pareces sorprendido-se dio cuenta Gwen, dando un paso hacia él.

-Lo estoy. Es un milagro-de pronto Merlín se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba bien?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Merlín pensó rápidamente como librarse de aquel interrogatorio.

-Eh… porque estás sonriendo.

-Es muy raro, porque yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero tu ya lo sabías. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-inquirió la joven con curiosidad.

-Si-Merlín asintió, tomando una decisión-Está bien, te lo diré: Soy adivino.

Gwen se rió.

-No, no lo eres.

-Es cierto-insistió el joven brujo.

-Muy bien, ¿en qué estoy pensando?-preguntó Gwen.

-Que no soy adivino-respondió Merlín casi de inmediato.

-Eres extraño-Merlín bajo la mirada rápidamente, Gwen dio marcha atrás-no quería decirlo como algo desagradable-se disculpó-eres gracioso. Y me gusta eso.

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

-Eh, eh, estoy contento por ti.

-Gracias-le sonrió otra vez Gwen.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Merlín confundido.

-No lo se-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-por preguntar.

-No me gustaría seguir molestándote-ambos se miran el uno al otro un momento antes de que Merlín llegase a la puerta torpemente-tengo que irme…

Merlín se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, Gwen sonrió antes de volver al trabajo.

Tom estaba trabajando en la forja, la gente del pueblo le miraba sin dar crédito, entonces Arturo se acercó con los guardias.

-¿No estabas enfermo?-preguntó Arturo, sin creerse lo que veía.

-Ya no lo estoy-aseguró el hombre muy feliz.

-Tal vez sufriste alguna otra dolencia-sugirió el príncipe.

-Oh, estáis bromeando-dijo Tom-sentí la muerte misma, no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Arturo, confuso.

-Oh, no lo se-reconoció Tom-de repente ya no estaba enfermo. Estoy más en forma de lo que estaba antes, incluso.

-¿Había alguien contigo cuando sucedió?-preguntó Arturo.

-Solo mi hija Gwen-respondió el herrero.

Arturo alzó las cejas antes de darse la vuelta y volver al palacio, con los guardias detrás. Tom siguió trabajando.

Arturo dio la orden de registrar la casa de Tom y Gwen, los guardias miraron en todas partes, entonces uno de ellos encontró el extraño ungüento aun brillante debajo de la almohada del hombre.

Gwen tarareaba una canción mientras se llevaba un jarrón lleno de flores muertas de la habitación de Morgana. De pronto, Arturo y sus guardias irrumpieron en la habitación, y Arturo la mira un segundo antes de ordenar "Cogedla"

-¡No!-gritó Gwen.

Los guardias la tomaron bruscamente por los brazos y el jarrón lleno de flores muertas cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-Gwenivere, te arresto por tus delitos y contravenciones de las leyes de Camelot, por la práctica de encantamientos-le informó el principe con voz inexpresiva.

Morgana entró en ese momento, al ver aquella escena solo pudo preguntar, confusa:

-¿Gwen?

-¿Pero que he hecho yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ayúdadme, por favor!-gritó Gwen, pero fue arrastrada fuera de la habitación, sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-gritó Morgana a Arturo con indignación.

-He encontrado un ungüento mágico en su casa-informó Arturo.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamó Morgana.

-Entonces ¿Cómo explicas la recuperación de su padre?

-¡Ella es inocente! Yo sé que ella es inocente-dijo Morgana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo cerrar los ojos!-argumentó Arturo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Arturo y los guardias arrastraron a Gwen por el pasillo sin contemplaciones.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Por favor, no he hecho nada malo! ¡Tenéis que escucharme, por favor, yo soy inocente, lo juro!-gritó desesperada a los guardias, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-¡Déjadme ir, lo juro!

En ese momento, Merlín pasó por allí y observó con espanto como se llevaban a Gwen.

-¡Merlin! ¡Merlín, por favor, ayúdame!-pidió Gwen antes de volverse a los guardias-¿Por qué no me escuchais?

Gaius se acercó a ver que ocurría, al comprenderlo, cogió a Merlín del brazo para alejarlo de allí.

-¡Por favor, escúchame!-gritó Gwen antes de que la alejasen.

Merlín entró en los aposentos de Gaius seguido por este, el galeno cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Gaius-¡Te lo advertí! Oh, ya veo, pensabas que estabas haciendo el bien.

-¡No podía dejar morir a su padre sabiendo que podía curarlo!-argumentó Merlín.

-¿No crees que puede parecer un poco sospechoso la curación repentina de un hombre?-señaló Gaius.

-Bueno, entonces, lo que haré será… ¡Curarlos a todos! Nadie tiene por qué saber que fue magia.

-¡Demasiado tarde! Creen que Gwen es una bruja. ¡Creen que causó la enfermedad!-gritó Gaius, furioso.

-¡Pero no lo hizo!-gritó Merlín.

-¿Y como lo vas a probar?-preguntó.

Merlín se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero con la última pregunta se detuvo un segundo para pensar. Después se fue.

Arturo entró en la cámara del consejo, los guardias arrastraron a Gwen detrás de él.

-¡Por favor, escúchame no he hecho nada, por favor!-seguía pidiendo Gwen con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-¡Juro que no he hecho nada!

Los guardias la dejaron caer sobre el suelo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado delante de Uther. Gwen miró al rey con una expresión de terror.

-Bien hecho-felicitó el rey a su hijo.

-¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¡No se como lo hizo, solo se que se puso mejor, se acaba de recuperar! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-sollozó Gwen, aterrada.

Merlín se puso detrás de una de las columnas, mientras observaba la el juicio con un nudo en el estómago.

Morgana entró en la habitación a grandes zancadas.

-Te creo-dijo antes de llegar hasta Uther-Tal vez esta es una enfermedad que no siempre es fatal. ¿Has pensado en eso? Tal vez se recuperase de forma natural.

-¿Y que hay de este ungüento mágico que encontraron en tu casa?-preguntó el rey.

Morgana miró a Gwen con duda.

-¿Qué ungüento? ¡Yo no se nada de ningún ungüento!

-Fue encontrado en tu casa-repitió Uther frunciendo el ceño-Deshaz este hechizo. Pon fin a su contagio-ordenó Uther, miraba a la doncella como si fuese una criminal.

-¡No puedo!-juró Gwen con desesperación.

-Voy a ser misericordioso-dijo Uther con voz peligrosamente suave.

-No soy una bruja. No se como parar la enfermedad-repitió Gwen mientras gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Si no deshaces el encantamiento, solo puedo encontrarte culpable.

-Pero ya os lo he dicho, yo…

-Por lo tanto, es mi deber de pronunciar sentencia. Y bajo estas circunstancias, no tengo más remedio que sentenciarte a muerte-dictaminó Uther, cortando sus ruegos sin ningún rastro de compasión.

-No-rogó Gwen.

-Solo espero que con tu muerte, esta plaga muera contigo-deseó el rey sin ninguna emoción.

-¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡Lleváosla!-ordenó Uther.

Los guardias arrastraron a Gwen fuera de la habitación.

-¡Por favor, no! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Por favor, por favor, no! ¡Por favor, ayudadme! ¡Por favor, os lo suplico! ¡No!-lloró Gwen a gritos mientras se la llevaban.

Merlín se recostó contra la columna, con pesar y se perdió entre los cortesanos que salían de la sala del trono.

Morgana observó impotente como se llevaban a su amiga, se volvió hacia Uther.

-Gwen es mi sierva, no una hechicera-le aseguró.

-¿Has visto alguna vez una hechicera? Créeme, ellas no tienen ninguna señal ni marca. No hay maldad en sus ojos-dijo el rey.

-La he visto trabajar-insistió Morgana-Usa sus manos, sus uñas se rompen. Si ella fuese una bruja ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué iba a arrodillarse por la mañana en un frío suelo de piedra, cuando podría hacerlo todo con tan solo chasquear los dedos? ¡Como un rey ocioso!

-¡No tienes ningún dercho!-cortó Uther.

-¡Vos teneis derecho a emitir un juicio justo para ella!-gritó Morgana, furiosa.

-¡Tengo la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de este reino! ¡Yo no quiero esto!

-¡Pero estas condenando a la persona equivocada!-suplicó Morgana.

-Tiene razón, padre. Escucháis la palabra "magia" y dejáis de oir-le dio la razón Arturo, tratando de ablandar a su padre.

-Tu lo viste por ti mismo, se valía de encantamientos-siguió Uther.

-Si, puede ser. Pero para salvar a su padre moribundo, eso no la hace culpable de la creación de esa plaga. Fue un acto de bondad, de amor, y el otro del mal. Yo no creo que haya mal en el corazón de esa mujer.

Uther se giró hacia ellos fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

-He visto lo que puede hacer la brujería. He sufrido sus consecuencias. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Si existe la menos duda acerca de esa chica, ella tiene que morir o el reino perecerá.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Arturo tratando de calmar su temperamento.

-Un día llegarás a ser rey. Entonces entenderás. Tales decisiones deben ser hechas. Hay fuerzas oscuras que amenazan este reino.

Arturo asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé: la brujería es el mal, padre. Pero también lo es la injusticia. Si, algún día seré rey, y no sé qué clase de rey seré, pero tengo una idea de la clase de que Camelot desearía vivir. Sería en el que el castigo se ajuste al crimen-argumentó Arturo.

-Me temo que tienes razón. Ella ha jugado con fuego, y por desgracia va a morir por el fuego-dijo Uther siniestramente, antes de salir de la habitación.

Morgana salió por la dirección opuesta, Arturo anduvo un momento en la sala del Consejo antes de girar y dirigirse en la misma dirección que el rey.

En las cámaras de Gaius, Merlín y Gaius estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Merlín miraba al suelo.

-Pensaba que estaba haciendo bien-susurró Merlín avergonzado, levantando la vista-y que curar al padre de Gwen le ayudaría. Pensé que estaba salvando una vida. Parecía tan simple…

-Una solución fácil es como una luz en la tormenta, Merlín. para que su propio riego, ya que no siempre puede llevar a buen puerto-dijo Gaius sabiamente.

-Ahora lo se-dijo Merlín, reprendiendose a sí mismo.

-¿Dónde está May?-preguntó Gaius-¿No estará haciendo ninguna tontería?

Merlín se dio cuenta entonces de que no había visto a su hermana en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando detuvieron a Gwen.

-No lo se-respondió al fin, bajando la vista de nuevo.

Ahora también era un desastre como hermano.

-¿Cuántas veces te he advertido acerca de las responsabilidades de ser un brujo?-preguntó Gaius con suavidad.

Merlín siguió mirando al suelo, entonces apareció una chispa de determinación en sus ojos y se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentado.

-Tengo que verla-dijo el joven mago saliendo de allí.


End file.
